Husband VS Hormoned struck pregnant monster
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: Reposting my sequel to Husband VS Wife. It'll contain all kinds of stuff and it's Rated M, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm pregnant"_

_And my whole world went black_

**D POV**

I wondered where Rose was since she never came out with Meredith. First I let them talk alone but then I saw both of them smile and I guess the coast was clear.

"Everything ok?" I asked

Both of them nodded, "We might not get a kid now," Eddie smiled.

"But we can have one later" Meredith chimed in smiling. I chuckled, "I can only imagine Rose pregnant"

Eddie shuddered and grinned, "A hormone drugged monster" We laughed at that. Of course it might be hell with a pregnant Rose but in the end it would be totally worth it. Having a tiny Rose or me running around in the house. I smiled at that thought. Then I heard a light gasp and something light hit the floor. I spun around and saw Rose looking awfully pale. Her fingers grasped the doorpost as her eyes met mine. "I-I" she stumbled. She couldn't get a single word out. Suddenly she got it out.

"I'm pregnant" I saw she was on her was to fall over either in shock or just dizziness. I moved quickly and caught her right before she was halfway to the ground. That's when I realized what she just said. She's pregnant. We're having a baby. I'm becoming a father!

**R POV**

I was lying on something soft surrounded by something warm. I was feeling a little dizzy but nothing serious. I felt light fingers trace along my temple removing strands of hair from my cheek. A smile crept up my lips and I think he understood I was awake since he pressed his lips to my temple. Tracing kisses down my cheek and jawline.

I moaned I turned over facing him and letting my arms cling around his body with out opening my eyes.

"Roza?" He murmured against my skin. I smelled his aftershave and I shivered. "Hmm?" I moaned.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. Suddenly it dawned to me why I fainted. I sat straight up in the bed. It was our bed, in our room, in our home. My breathing hitched. "I'm pregnant," I whispered. "I'm fucking pregnant," I said again. I felt Dimitri's hands on my shoulders, I knew he was hesitating about was he was going to say. I was quiet, letting him think.

"Don't you want to be pregnant?" he sounded so worried and sad in some weird way. I turned around to meet his gaze. His eyes contained everything I needed. Love, care and concern. It slowly dawned to me that I really was pregnant. We were pregnant in other words. He was going to be the father of my child. We were going to become parents. Together. I could see he really wanted this kid. Happiness, and excitement filled my veins. I didn't know what to say to him to make him understand that we're having a baby! I threw myself at him. He fell backwards as I locked my arms around him crashing my lips onto his. I kissed his fiercely and passionate. Loving but also so intense. I left his lips kissing him all over his face. I move my hand through his hair kissing his lips again. He chuckled at my kissing attack.

I pulled away to look at him. He gave me a questioning looks what all this was about and my answer was a bright full on grin.

"I'm pregnant," I said smiling. "I'm fucking pregnant!" I almost shouted.

He looked surprised, "So we're having the baby?"

"WE'RE HAVING THE BABY!" I screamed in ecstasy. He rolled me over in a quick movement pressing his lips onto mine. He was hovering over me kissing me with everything he had. I smiled against his lips and tears out of pure happiness fell from my eyes. He dried the tears away not stopping to kiss me. He knew they weren't sad tears, he understood I was happy. He pulled away smiling a full-hearted smile.

"We're having a baby," he said like he couldn't believe. I nodded still smiling. A small sob and I chuckled, "Yes we are" I put his hair behind his ear. "It's actually not that hard to believe since you've practically been by sex slave the last two months" I chuckled. He smiled and kissed me again, "My pleasure"

I laughed and pulled him to me hugging him close. "I love you" I buried my face between his shoulder and neck. He kissed my hair, "As I love you"

He eased off of me moving down and pulled up my top revealing my flat stomach. I propped myself up on my elbows smiling down at him understanding what eh was doing. He kissed my lower stomach. "And I love you too" he smiled kissing my stomach again. "Very" kiss, "Very much!"

"Me too" I chimed in watching him kiss my stomach again. He smiled at me, "Yes, mommy loves you to! But not as much as daddy does" he teased. I rolled my eyes at him but said no more. He sat up just looking at me with my top pulled up to under my breasts.

"We should fix a huge dinner and tell everyone!" He said excited. I chuckled, "But your family lives in Russia"

"We'll fly them in" He smiled lying next to me. That smile showed me that right now, he had not one care in the world. Everything was perfect.

I chuckled as he kissed my lips. "I want everyone to be there" He smiled.

"Everyone?" I snickered.

"Everyone!"

"And when are you planning on having this dinner?"

"Saturday?"

"But it's Wednesday today!"

He smiled, "No problem"

"My hero" I teased and pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed me back and moaned. Then he pulled away, "I'll got to call mama" he smiled childishly. I chuckled, "Go call Olen and I'll call Lissa and the other making sure they are free on Saturday"

He smiled back at me and almost skipped out of the room. I chuckled again and pulled out my phone, speed dialing Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liss, it's me"

"Hey What's u?"

"Dimitri and I are having a dinner on Saturday, families and friends kind of thing. Can you and Christian make it?"

"Yeah sure anything special?"

"NO, we have a surprise and Dimitri was very precise telling me everyone needed to be there"

"Oh, what is it?" I looked around to check if Dimitri was around. I heard him talking, but it was faint so he must be down stairs.

"OK, I'll tell you only cause you are my best friend in the whole wide world and cause I trust you to be quiet until Saturday"

"Ok?" she said probably thinking I'm weird. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed. She started screaming and she was probably jumping up and down by now.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" She yelled.

"I know but you have to stay quiet, we're revealing it on Saturday"

"Ok" she sounded so happy for me, "Rose I'm so happy for you! This is amazing"

"I know it's unbelievable, but I've got to call and invite the others now so we'll talk Saturday! Ok?"

"Ok! See you then!" we hung up. Next up were Mia and Mason, then Eddie and Mere. So many to call... I got tired as I thought of it!

Sure Mere and Eddie already knew... but they had to come!

I wonder what my parents will say... It'll be one interesting night.

**SATURDAY!**

"Roza!" Dimitri called from down stairs.

"One minute!" I yelled back annoyed. I might not be pregnant more than first month, but he was already getting on my nerves... I walked down stairs. It was half past five in the morning and I was dead on my feet. We were going to pick up Dimitri's family at JFK. They were staying with us for about a week. Neither Dimitri not I let them stay at a hotel. Every time we'd visit them we always stayed at Olena's and she treated us like royalty. Breakfast for an army and always spoiling me like crazy. It was payback time (in a good way) and if Olena even dared to take a step into the kitchen, I'd drag her out of there. Dimitri chuckled when I'd mentioned that as we got into the car.

"Sorry Rose, no matter how much you'd like to give back to her you can never keep that woman away from the kitchen. And since I by mistake told her you threw that bowl at me two years ago she took the liberty to bring a new one"

I groaned, "Why did you have to tell her that? You're to no help at all"

He smiled and steered the car out on the highway. "I'm honest with my mother"

"Momma's boy..." I muttered. He smiled at turned on the radio tuning in on his favorite channel. God he loved to annoy me. He always tells me I'll be the death of him. I'm sure before this baby is born, he'll be the death of me!

After a twenty minute drive we were at the airport the time was exactly six a clock. He parked the car and took my hand leading me into the arrival part of the airport. We checked were they would exit and went there straight away. I sat down since I wasn't one hundred percent awake yet. But before I got that far Dimitri pulled me up and into a hug. I groaned, "You'll be the death of me, I swear," I muttered. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "That's my line" I moved my arms around his waist as he moved his arms around my shoulders. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yes, but not enough" I yawned.

He chuckled, "You can sleep when we get home-"

"DIMKA! ROZA!" Both of us looked up and saw familiar faces coming our way. I couldn't help but smile wide as I saw all their faces. I haven't seen them in two years. Olena was running our way and Dimitri and I parted. She had her arms out stretched and Dimitri held out his arms to catch her but little did he know that Olena would run past him and hug me instead. The look on his face was priceless and I could help to laugh.

"Oh, Roza I've missed you so much" She whispered into my hair. I smiled and buried my face in her shoulder, "I've missed you too, and thank you for remembering my birthday," I said as we pulled away. She put a hand on my cheek, "Dimka was foolish letting you go"

"Mama..." Dimitri said shooting her a small glare. I smiled at him, "Jealous not to be the favorite anymore huh?" I elbowed him. He rolled his eyes, "Shut up"

"Roza!" Victoria pulled me into a tight hug. I gasped for air and hugged her back tightly.

"Victoria, hey" We pulled apart, "God I've missed you" I put my hands on either side of her face.

She smiled a brilliant Belikov smile, "I've missed you more"

"Let's not make it a competition," I teased, "You know it'll only end badly" We both chuckled at some old memory.

A female voice cleared its throat and I looked away from Viktoria. Yeva was standing there in all her Belikov glory. I was about to say something - since I never thought she really liked me - but to my surprised she took my hand to pull me closer. She bent me over and placed one hand on either side of my face.

"Рад, что вы вернулись Роза" (Glad to have you back Roza) she said and the glint in her eyes told me that what ever she told me she meant it. I smiled, "Right back at you" I didn't understand a word she said but what ever it was I was glad she was here. Yeva rolled her eyes and let go of my face muttering something in Russian. I smiled, crazy old woman...

I hugged and welcomed Sonya and Karolina. They brought all their kids and I didn't even see Paul until he tackled me so I almost fell over if Dimitri didn't catch me.

"Hey there little man" I smiled and straightened up. "Wow you're so big, you're going to grow past me next time we see each other"

He hugged me tightly, "Don't be silly aunt Roza"

I chuckled, "Aunt? That makes me sound old"

"I don't care, you're still my aunt"

I kissed the top of his head; "I'll let it slide since you're my favorite nephew" I winked. I sighed and looked over at Dimitri talking to his mother in Russian. "Should we get going?" I asked. Both of them stopped mid sentence and smiled, "Yes, yes we should"

Dimitri and I led them out to our car. Dimitri had Ivan and Eddie drive one extra car down yesterday since we didn't get into one car.

Sonya and Karolina with kids took the other car, with Karolina at the wheel. As Olena and Viktoria road with us leading the way to our new house.

"I've never been in New York before" Viktoria said with her head pressed up the window. I smiled, "We'll take a girls night and show you around the city, I bet Lissa and Mia are dying to meet you again"

"Oh I've missed them so much"

I smiled as we finally made it to our house. Karolina parked behind us and we got out of the cars. "It's beautiful" Olena smiled looking at the outside of our house.

"Yeah" I said standing next to her, "It was a nice birthday present"

Olena elbowed me playfully. "Want to look inside?"

"I'd love to, Dimka get the bags," she said not even looking his way. He mumbled something I couldn't hear as his sisters and mother left him all alone with the bags. I winked at him and left him to it as I followed them in side.

I showed them the kitchen, bathrooms, showers, backyard, living room, the gym Dimitri had installed for some weird reason. I showed them the guest bedrooms and our bedroom. As we got downstairs again Dimitri had gotten all the bags inside and was standing I the kitchen making breakfast.

"Can I-" Olena started but I took her arm and sat her. "When I'm around I don't want you near the kitchen, do I make myself clear" she smiled.

"But you suck in the kitchen Rose" Viktoria teased and sat down next to her mother. I glared at her before my face turned into a smile. "As the modern woman I am I have a man in my kitchen instead" I teased as all of them sat down by the table. I got plates, glasses cups and silverware. I put milk and yogurt on the table along with cereal. Dimitri made eggs and bacon for an army and I pressed orange juice. I got some butter, cheese and all different things to have on a sandwich and brought them to the table. Sure it was nothing like Olena's home made bread but it was the best Rose "Hathaway" Belikov could do. I reached for the bread but Dimitri was standing in my way. I tried to reach around him but he moved so I could reach it. "Stop" I giggled - Yeah I know... hormones - and moved around again. He chuckled and blocked me again spinning around and catching me in his arms. He cupped my chin "I love you"

I smiled, "Are you just saying that sucking up to your mother and sister how romantic you are?" I teased. His lips met mine for a quick moment. "Maybe, is it working?"

I nodded and kissed him again, "It's always working, now finish the eggs I'm starving" I said pulling away from him. As I turned around with bread in my hands all his sisters were rolling there eyes at me but the smile stayed at their lips.

I sat down next to Olena and had an empty seat next to me for Dimitri. "So what's the bi surprise?" Olena asked curious.

"You'll have to wait until tonight" Dimitri said and sat down. He put the eggs and bacon on the table. "So, help yourselves" he smiled and we ate breakfast together.

Later that night when we were getting ready I'd let up on Olena. Since I sucked in the kitchen Dimitri needed all the help he could get so I spent my time with Viktoria instead. We did each other's nails and talked about her new boyfriend. The day past quickly. I took a nap as Dimitri started dinner to make up for some lost hours. He woke me up by tracing feather light kisses up my neck and across my cheek.

"Roza" he kissed my lips, "You need to start getting ready"

I smiled, "And if I refuse?"

He kissed my neck, "Then I'll drag you down dressed as you are"

I groaned cause I knew he was telling the truth. I got up against my will and took a shower. I took extra time shaving to make everything perfect. I got out of the shower and put on new underwear. It was warm outside so I picked a summer dress and wore a long cardigan in case it got chilly. I made my way to the bathroom as I heard Viktoria and her sister argue about something down stairs. I smiled and shook my head. They could argue about almost everything.

I fixed some light make up and dried my hair and let it out. I put on a pair of strappy heels to match it all up.

When I was done and satisfied with my appearance I noticed people were talking down stairs. People had already gotten here. I went to the stairs and made my way down. I heard people talking in the backyard and one of them was my father's loud roar that was his laughter. He was a male version of an attention whore. I shook my head and was on my way to walk out and greet them welcome as two strong arms stopped me pulling me towards his body. I smiled as a pair of lips was pressed against my neck. I put my hands on top of his, leaning into him.

"You look beautiful"

I smiled, "You only say that cause I'm carrying your baby" I turned around and kissed him with a smile still playing on my lips. He chuckled, "You do remember I married you before started carrying?"

"I'm not stupid." I said giving him a look. He raised a brow at me. I rolled my eyes, "Not _that_ stupid"

He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. I met him halfway pressing my body towards his. I slid the tip of my tongue a long his bottom lip and he answered my question by deepened the kiss. I moaned silently as tangled my fingers into his brown sexy hair. He smiled and pulled away slightly, "We can finish this upstairs later. We have plenty of guests outdoors"

"Ok, but if you hold back when our bedroom door closes I'll punish you"

"I like the sound of that" he winked and let go of me taking my hand. He led my outside were lots of people walked around mingling with a glass in their hands. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah, just us missing"

"Let's get the party started then" I grinned and pulled Dimitri out after me. People greeted us from right and left. We hugged and talked to couple after couple. Ivan got a hold of us dragging us to a large group of people that was our closest friends.

"I found the happy couple" Ivan smiled next to me.

"What's the surprise?" Mia asked curious. That question was the most common question during the last half an hour. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "I think it's time to tell"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of that question" I sighed. Dimitri grabbed a glass and a spoon and clinked them together. People started turning around to were we stood. Dimitri was so much taller then me he saw everyone while I saw pretty much nothing. I groaned and out of nowhere Eddie put a stool down next to me. I smiled as he took my hand helping me up. Dimitri and I was at the same height now and I smirked at him for not getting all the glory. Everyone went quiet and we had their full attention. There were a lot of people here, even Alberta made it. I smiled at her and she nodded in return. Dimitri cleared his throat, "I just wanted to say hi and welcome to this little gathering with Rose's and mine closest friends and family and I think all of you are very curious why we got you here" he smiled. We decided earlier that I'd break the news and Dimitri could build up the tension. "I'm going to let my wonderful wife tell you the rest since she'll probably hit me if I did" the crowd chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. "Roza" Dimitri said giving me all the attention. I smiled, "Yeah I just wanted to tell you that I'm-" Dimitri nudged my shoulder and made me stop. He gave me a look that meant that he didn't like me using singular. I grinned, "Sorry my husband wants a share of the glory since he did half the work. _We_ just wanted to tell you that _we_ – well I but he helped – are pregnant"

Smiles lit up on every face in that room and cheers and whistling started to erupt the silence. People started clapping as Dimitri and I smiled brightly towards each other. He lifted me up by my thighs I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed my passionately. I smiled and kissed him back. He put me down on the ground this time and gave me a quick peck as he loosened his grip around me.

Now the talking was on again. We talked to all our friends first and they congratulated us and we hugged. Alberta caught a hold of us, as we were about to go to our parents. She had a smile on her face, "Congratulations, I'm really happy for you" she said. "I'm pretty sure it will be one amazing kid with the two of you as parents"

"Well I hope he or she gets my genes and Dimitri's looks and the kid will be pretty darn amazing" I grinned. Alberta laughed and congratulated us again.

We made out way over to both our families that had gathered in the middle of it all. Olena moved her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Roza, I'm so happy for you!"

I snickered, "Thank you, we're pretty happy to" I winked. She padded my cheek, "I can't wait to meet my new grandchild"

My mother appeared next to us and pulled me into a hug as well. She didn't say anything at first she just hugged me tightly. When I heard her sobbing I got worried, "Mom?" I pulled away and saw some tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled, "I'm becoming a grandmother"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes you are"

She pulled me into a hug again. I think she needs to calm down before she can return to regular Janine Hathaway. I chuckled, "I actually thought you'd be angry for some reason"

"I would've been if you told me the child wasn't Dimitri's"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm neither a slut nor a marriage breaker"

She padded my cheek, "Good" She pulled away as my father lifted my up and swung me around in the air. I laughed, "Put me down"

He smiled but did as I said.

"Aw Kiz, making me an old man already?"

"You've always been old" I winked. He chuckled, "Grandpa Abe. It as a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yeah it does if I ever let you meet my kid that will say" I joked. He narrowed his eyes at me, "My new grand daughter or son will love me and it'll be hard to keep him or her away from me"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah grandpa. Wait a few years when I leave him or her with you all the time when I want some alone time with my husband"

He laughed, "I'm happy to be baby sitting"

"Please don't actually sit _on_ the baby"

He rolled his eyes as Dimitri caught a hold of me. My father put his arm around Dimitri's shoulder, "So you've gone and made my little girl pregnant huh?"

Dimitri has gotten use to all the threats a la Abe by now so he just smiled, "Apparently yes. You're welcome"

Abe laughed, "That's the spirit Belikov"

I shook my head, that man must be mad…

The morning after as I woke up Dimitri wasn't in bed. I smiled after thinking back on last night. We hadn't separated once but we still didn't get anytime to talk to one another. We held hands and hugged but never more than that. I almost went a little mad when he wasn't in bed this morning since he probably was down stairs in the kitchen setting things up or cleaning up form yesterday. I was really lucky with a man like Dimitri Belikov as a husband but seriously, why can he just stay in bed in the morning to please his wife?

_Greedy much Rose?_ I sighed at my own thought. Maybe, if I was quick before Olena and the other woke up I could get down stairs and start seducing my husband and maybe get some action. Damn you hormones…

I got some new underwear on, a pair of hot pants and a tank top and silently made my way down stairs. Sometimes it was good being silent as the air cause sneaking up on my husband wasn't easy. I was right behind him on my way to tug at his shorts waistband as he spun around pulling me in for an embrace. Pressing me towards his naked chest. I gasped but some how I knew that he'd heard me.

"Think you could sneak up on me huh?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled, "It was worth a try, I didn't want to wake anyone so I could have you all to myself for a while"

"You always have me to yourself" he said frowning at me. I rolled my eyes, "No, at work no, at home no since we always have people over. At night you sleep heavier than a stone when you know I want to do other things and now your family's here. Now shut up and let your wife do what she's suppose to do!" I demanded. He chuckled lightly, "Seduce me?"

"Exactly" I smiled moving my arms around his waist. He cupped my chin and guided my lips towards his. Our lips met and a passionate kiss broke out into something more. I tangled my hands into his amazing silk smooth hair moaning against his lips. He pulled me tighter against his chest and I could feel the heat radiating from under his tanned skin. Our tongues danced together in a slow and sensual dance. Dimitri lifted me up on the bench spreading my legs to get closer to me. I locked my legs around his waist. Not wanting him to leave. Going from having sex every night or day to a few times was hard for a newly pregnant woman. I smiled at that one, I could use the I'm a pregnant woman as often as I wanted these coming nine months. I was the boss!

His hands went under my tank moving upwards towards where my bra was supposed to be. I smirked as he got there and noticed I wasn't wearing one. He smirked against my lips biting my lower lip. "You sneaky wonderful woman"

"Why thank you!" I teased beginning a new make-out session again. This one was a little heavier as I hands started tugging at hi waistband. He smiled and traced his hands down my sides and grabbing my thigh, hitching my leg high on his hip. I suddenly had this feeling this feeling we weren't alone anymore. I think Dimitri had it to since both of us opened our eyes looking in the direction on the kitchen entrance. There stood no one else but Yeva. I pulled away from Dimitri's lips still holding him tight to my body. She watched us in silence but first she said nothing. Her eyes narrowed first at me then Dimitri before a small sneaky grin hit her lips.

"Never make baby in the kitchen" she said in plain English. My eyes went wide as I stared at her. "You might get burned"

Laughter broke out behind her and we both noticed Olena and all her daughters were standing behind her watching the whole scene. I swallowed hard, "Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" I whispered to Dimitri but I was sure all of them heard.

Dimitri smiled, "Me neither"

"Breakfast?" Dimitri tried taking the tension away. Olena shook her head smiling at us "I hope you've never gone farther on that bench since I made food there yesterday.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and they grinned, "I don't think that's any of your business"

"But _if_ we did" which we had but they didn't need to know… "We disinfected it" I winked towards Olena. She laughed knowing that I was telling the truth. Both about the sex and the cleaning. God I love that woman!


	2. Chapter 2

**R POV**

After breakfast I told Olena and the others t get out, look around and get comfortable in New York since this is where their newest family member is going to be born and live in a near future. I gave them my car keys and told them to have fun all day and to meet Dimitri and I at home to go out grabbing something to eat together tonight. They thought it was a good idea since Dimitri and I had to go to work. I had a feeling both Dimitri and Alberta wanted to negotiate about my pregnancy. I would stand tall, only cause I would get fat the nearest nine months there was no chance in hell I was going to let that stop me from getting to work. We would have a team meeting today also about the new special team Alberta started and how things are going to work. I had a feeling Dimitri and Alberta already had been over this since apparently Alberta was a big fan of Dimitri and his badass skills. Nothing emotional, but it could bug me to hell when she went through things with him before me. Sometimes it sucks to be Rose "Hathaway" Belikova. I sighed as I put on my high waist dress pants and a fitted blouse. I buttoned it up it had some ruffles at the collar. It was a pretty blouse. I put on a pair of black heels bending over to get it on as I felt a pair of warm hands on my hips. I flinched in surprise looking over seeing my grinning husband. I rolled my eyes and got the heels on properly.

"I like this position" He whispered in my ear as I straightened up. I snorted, "You like me in every position"

"True but this one was new, we should try it next time" he winked.

"And you say my mind is sex driven?" I asked turning around his arms raising my brows. He chuckled, "It is, mine to but I can hide it away"

I snorted again, that was so not true. He kissed my forehead on his way to get dressed but I grabbed his chin forcing his mouth back to my face. But instead of reaching for my forehead I added my lips onto his. He responded quickly to my action and kissed me back fiercely. We kissed again before I let go of his chin. He smiled, "Satisfied?"

I smiled and nodded. He went to put on his formal shirt and dress pants. He wore a west today in a little more leaned back kind of formal wear. I loved it when he rolled up his sleeves, had his hair out leaning over a table with papers. He was radiating with male power and I've had several naughty fantasies of him and I getting it on, on the conference table during some meetings. Every time getting caught by his famous smirk.

I smiled at the memory and put a bracelet and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't look bad so I let it out for today. I kept a ribbon so I could tie it all back if needed.

When Dimitri was ready I grabbed my back and cell and we were off to work.

The big lobby down stairs was crowded with people walking around in suits and coffee cups in hand. We walked right through like the power couple we were up the stairs and took the elevator to the top floor were we had both our offices.

Alberta had given us both separated offices since apparently we – I – could get side tracked. Damn that woman…

We had our offices next to each other and our assistants' shared room with two separate desks. When both of us where looking for assistants I wanted male one since girls whines so much. Dimitri didn't like that so we had a small argue about it. He threatened hiring a female assistant and I shut up. We decided equal sex on the assistant. I found a girl named Jill that was quick in her head and fast learner. She learned my habit quickly and could work her way around pretty much everything. She sure was something!

Dimitri also found one who's name was Simon. A geeky looking fellow but Dimitri said he had a lot of potential and was very good and precise at listening to his orders. I rolled my eyes at that he was referring to my very appealing quality of not really listening to him. Pussy…

Jill handed me my messages. Mom called about my doctor wanted to know which one I was going to use. She sure wasn't a softy working at the FBI and all but she sure had some great connections and wanted to set my up with this great doctor that would help me through it all. I told Jill to get my mothers work number so I could call her and accept. We hadn't actually been to a doctor yet so I guess mom knows best. I disappeared into my office where Jill had already gotten me coffee and a bagel. Got to love that girl. Even if I already had breakfast, I was always hungry again when I got to work. I sat down opening my black mac computer checking some of my accounts for the company. My phone started ringing, I picked it up.

"Yes?" I knew it was Jill. She always took my calls.

"Your mother is in line two"

"Thank you Jill" I smiled hitting the button connecting me to my mother.

"Mom?"

She was barking something about no ones every ready at this place and I figured it wasn't meant towards me. "Rose?"

"Right here" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Did you get my message?" she asked hearing her sip on something. I was ninety-nine percent sure it was coffee.

"Yes, and I accept. I don't have a doctor anyways"

"Good, I'll call Doctor Olendzki right away" she sounded happy. She was always happy when had come up with a great idea and I accepted it. I chuckled, "Is it male or female? I know Dimitri's a good man but I don't think he'll enjoy sitting next to me while I have a man under my hospital gown" I teased.

"Of course she's female, she the best female doctor in her matter Rose. I wouldn't like a man underneath your gown either"

"Good to know…" I grimaced. "Dimitri's already been there so, too late"

"I don't want to hear that Rose, I might be your mother but I don't need to hear that.

I laughed, "Ok, sorry. Dr. what's-her-name is here in New York right? Cause I can't fly to Montana or LA every time I need my doctor."

"She's in New York and she'll get in contact with you and tell you what time she can book for you"

"Thank you mom, it means a lot"

"Well I can't have my future grandson handled by a fool"

"How do you know it's a boy?" I frowned.

"I've always wanted a boy"

"Thanks mom…" I rolled my eyes. She chuckled, "Talk to you later"

"Yeah, bye mom" I hung up. Ok, doctor check and talked to mom check. Just need to tell Dimitri and call dad and today's missions are complete.

A light knock on my door. "Yes?" I sat up straighter and grabbed my coffee cup. Jill's head popped in, "Meeting in the conference room in five"

"I'm on it!" I said getting up grabbing my bagel and cell phone. As I walked out I saw Dimitri talking to Simon. Waiting to me as always, what a gentleman.

I gave Simon a nod and kept walking Dimitri falling into my pace naturally. I took a bite on my bagel.

"I talked to my mom-"

"How is she?" he interrupted. I rolled my eyes, did he always have to be so polite?

"She's fine, not important. But she got me booked at some doctor Olendzki for the baby"

"I've met her before, good at what she does and very professional"

"Good"

"When are we meeting her?" He asked.

"Mom told me she would call and have Doctor calling us herself setting up a meeting"

We got closer to the conference room. He nodded taking what I said in, "Tell me when and I'll make it possible"

"I'll fix it"

Ivan and Eddie was standing close to us talking when then noticed us and came over.

"What are you two love birds talking about?"

I rolled my eyes at Ivan, "We're talking about the woman that will camp under my hospital gown for the next nine months"

"Oh, can you volunteer for that job?"

Dimitri shot Ivan a glare and Eddie shook his head. I padded Ivan's cheek, "Sorry honey no girls aloud"

Ivan shot me a glare I smirked and headed over to Lissa, Mia and Christian.

"Had a good morning?" Lissa asked smiling.

"Yeah, got a doctor for the baby and ate a bagel"

"How does the bagel fit in?" Christian asked ludicrous.

"It's a bagel, bagels are always good"

Christian rolled his eyes at me and Alberta opened the conference room door. We sat down Dimitri and I on each side of Alberta. Lissa started setting up her things since she was the computer geek around here. Christian helped her getting all the different cables right. When they were done connected to Alberta's computer and all Alberta started the meeting.

"I'm going to start with a welcome your new team. Every member in this room will be a part of this new special team I've put together with help from my team leaders"

She started her computer "I'll start introducing each of your posts so everything will be bright and clear"

Rose – Team leader

Dimitri – Team leader head of equipment

Lissa – head over everything technical

Christian – assisting Lissa technically

Mikhail – head of equipment

Eddie – Bodyguard

Ivan – Bodyguard

Meredith – Bodyguard

Mia – Bodyguard

Mason – head leader of home base.

"Anything unclear?" Alberta asked when everyone had read though the document. Everyone nodded along giving her an ok to continue.

"Our case right now is small but I need you to escort Sydney to her father and then escort her back after a week. I know it seems like a small mission but the Strigoi team that took her to Barcelona a few weeks ago is still after her I want nothing to go wrong, understood?"

"Understood" we answered choir like. It was a short meeting that ended soon after that. We wouldn't have to escort Sydney for a couple of days so we would lay low for a while. Dimitri and I stayed with Alberta as the others left. We were going to discuss my pregnancy.

"So it's September now and if I can count right it takes nine months for a baby to be born. You will be useful in fields till maximum your fifth month after that you will only be in the way and harm of the baby"

"So you're telling me I'm suppose to sit in my office for four more months watching everyone else head out in the world?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and that's an order"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Isn't that for me to decide. It is in fact my baby"

"It's _our_ baby and I agree with Alberta. Fifth month and that's final" Dimitri said with his grown up voice. I grumbled some curses looking out the window. "So what am I suppose to do? Sit around doing paperwork?" Alberta opened her mouth but I got ahead of her, "Cause there's no way I'll do paperwork if you want people to redo it"

Alberta sighed and sat down in her chair thinking; _what to do with the hopeless stubborn pregnant woman?_

"She could be head of the interns?" Dimitri suggested. I snored, "Leave me with the kids"

Alberta lit up, "That's a great idea it's good practice for both your temper and skills since you'll be taking care of your own little recruit at home after that"

I rolled my eyes as Dimitri and Alberta smiled at me. They sure could get along well. It bugged me like hell!

We finished off the meeting and the time was already past two a clock. We went to lunch and then Dimitri and to sit down with Alberta and Mikhail discussing the new equipment order. I hung out in Lissa's office as she and Christian tested some new advanced computer program. Time passed one, till two hours and at five Dimitri picked me up to go home and change before we went out with his family at six.

It was a quiet car ride and Dimitri knew well what I was thinking. I had my arms crossed over my chest looking out the window. Almost home Dimitri cracked first, "You know it's for the babies sake nothing else"

"Well the baby sure need four months of protection" I snorted. He took my hand eyes on the rode rubbing circles on my hand.

"It's just four months, it'll be over in no time and then you don't have to do it again" he said easily.

"Oh yeah? What if I get pregnant more times? Why not just put me on paperwork full time?"

"You're over reacting" Was all he said.

"Am not, I just think the baby is fine at least until the eighth month"

"Rose do you realize how big your stomach is going to be by then? Have you seen a pregnant woman before?" He was a little annoyed by my attitude. Sucks to be him!

"Yes I've seen a pregnant woman but that doesn't mean I still can't fight cause I'm fat"

He parked the car in the drive turning it off looking at me, "Rose I care for both the baby and your health Please don't make this harder for me"

"You don't have to do anything" I complained, "It's all me. You can stay at work and you don't have to gain fifteen pounds in a short time and then having to get it all off to fit into some normal clothes again! I mean you just had to knock me up and then watch me in pain"

"Don't do this to me" he growled, "You know I'd take away it all if I could but I can't Rose I can't!"

A heavy silence fell after that. I was starting to realize how foolish I'd been but it was always as hard to admit it to him, that I was wrong. He's always right, why can't I be right for once? Is it too much to ask?

I sighed heavily knowing that there was no way Dimitri would budge about this. Sometimes it was easy cause he hated to see me angry with him. But right now I guess I just had to do it on my own…

"Fine, I'll carry the stupid baby but don't you ever dear to sleep away from me more than two nights! Do I make myself clear?" I asked looking at him. He smiled slightly, "Yes, but the baby isn't stupid"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. He got out quickly after me probably thinking he'll get a hold of me before I make it to the door I hurry up, half running when his arms gets a tight grip around my waist and I can't help but to laugh as he lifts me up in the arm swinging me around in the air. "Put me down!" I laugh and I can hear his laugh to.

He slows down and I feel my feet on the ground. He spins me around cupping my chin his eyes roaming my face. I smile back at him looking down. He's tilting my head up wanting me to look in his eyes. "I love you" he means it. He can say it a hundred times and I only need to look into his eyes and I know he's telling the truth.

"I know" I tease right before his lips brushes against mine. I never doubted kissing Dimitri back. It was kind of a reflex. His lips on mine and I instantly kissed him back. His grip around my chin loosened as his hand traveled getting tangled up in my hair. His other hand cupped my cheek and I grasped his muscular arms as our lips met again fiercer than before. I leaned into him as he deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I moaned, my head feeling heavy since there was a while since we got this close. A while in Rose years that will be!

"Roza" He whispered against my lips.

"Mmh" I moaned against his lips. He smiled against my lips.

"Maybe we should" kiss "Get ready?"

I shook my head still brushing my lips against his, "Nu-uh not yet" I murmured against his lips. "Ok" He mumbled like he was hypnotized and kissed me again. He moaned against my lips, both of us lost in a in between haze not really realizing his sisters were standing on the front steps looking at us.

"Are you going to stand there much longer?" Karolina's giggled.

"Yeah, we've been standing here a while" Sonya filled in. Our haze broke and both of us blinked to get back. Dimitri looked over my shoulder with his arms still around me.

"Don't all of you have boyfriends?" Dimitri asked glaring at his sisters. They snickered, "Yes but we've got to look after our younger brother" Sonya winked. Dimitri rolled his eyes, women…

"Leave your brother alone" Olena said from inside and the girls disappeared. Olena's head popped out, "I love to see you two snuggling but get ready we have bookings for six a clock"

Both of us smiled at her walking inside in each other's arms. It was like Eddie said. We always end up making out!

**D POV**

Why did my family always have to interrupt when I was intimate with Roza? Sure the one in the kitchen was a given but out doors we should have a shot.

I watched as Roza dressed after a quick shower. It felt like she was taking her clothes on really slowly only cause she knew I was looking. She wore white-laced underwear and I just wanted to throw her on our bed and do everything, every fantasy I ever had to her. Make her scream my name so the whole neighborhood would understand what I could do to her.

"I know you're looking"

I smiled, "What gave me away?"

"You're eyes are burning and I'm pretty sure you're drooling"

I chuckled walking over to her. I had my pants on and white grey shirt but it wasn't buttoned up yet. "I'm not drooling"

"But you where having naughty dreams about me" she winked as she stepped into her dress pulling it up over her body. It was tight and long sleeved and reached mid thigh.

"Zip me up will you?" She asked turning around. She removed the hair away from her shoulders. I kissed the nape of her neck as I pulled the zipper up.

She spun around her hands grazing my stomach and chest. "I'd like to do several things to you right now"

"Is it the hormones talking or are you still my little sex driven wife?"

* * *

**I won't write much in these chapter since I want to get the story up asap! But I hope many of you will like it :) **

"The sex driven thing will never stop. So when your eighty I'll still do things to you that'll blow your mind!" She whispered in my ear. I shivered under her touch. She chuckled and started buttoning up my shirt. Kissing my chest slowly.

"Roll up your sleeves and put on that black vest again"

I frowned at her, "Why?"

"It's hot" she winked. I chuckled, "Finish up before I throw you on the bed"

She spanked my ass heading to the bathroom "Naught" she snickered. I put on what she told me to and went down stairs. Mom came forward fixing the collar on my shirt. It was a thing she always did. "Mom" I chuckled moving her hands away from my collar a little too long.

"Sorry, I just miss doing that. I'll have to teach Rose how she does it"

I smiled my mom was all Love. She was driven by it. When I was little I thought she invented love. Sometimes I think she still does.

Rose came down stairs looking too delicious for me to keep my hands away. I moved my hand around her waist as we headed out to the cars. We went for some place Rose wanted to show my mother. The girls talked all night and my grandmother and I had long conversations in Russian. The night ended pretty well. We had fun, stayed out late laughing and retelling stories from old times.

As we got home my family went to their rooms instantly being dead tired. Rose told me she'd be right there, she'd promised to show Viktoria something. I got out of my clothes and brushed my teeth getting in bed. I picked up one of my books on the nightstand and started reading. I heard the door open and I understood it was Rose. There was some shuffling, she was probably undressing. It was silent for a while and I peeked over my book. Rose was standing in the middle of our bedroom wearing her lacy underwear and her hair falling seductively over her shoulders. My jaw dropped.

"Hey Cowboy" She winked. Thank god for my wife!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on H vs HSPM**_

_It was silent for a while and I peeked over my book. Rose was standing in the middle of our bedroom wearing her lacy underwear and her hair falling seductively over her shoulders. My jaw dropped. _

"_Hey Cowboy" She winked. Thank god for my wife!_

**D POV**

All that lace covering her curvaceous bod made things tingles and grow down below. Or there wasn't much lace, but it sure was some lace.

I felt my jaw almost resting on my chest as she slowly made her way over to me. She wore my cowboy hat I bought once when I was in Australia. God, I'd let her ride me anytime!

She came closer and I felt myself backing up. Playing along with her roll play I was the victim and I was sure she was going to give me a run for her money. She put up one foot on the bed leaning forward resting her arms on her knee.

"What can I do for you mam?" I asked licking my lips. She took the hat of waving it in front of her like it was hot.

"Care to help a young pregnant cowgirl in need?"

I kneeled in front to her, "Anytime" I slowly slid the boot of her foot. She moved up the other one and I slid it off kissing her inner thigh. She leaned her head back closing her eyes as I traced my lips further up.

"Mm" she moaned and as I looked up we had eye contact. She removed the hat from her head putting it on my head. She placed her hands on my naked chest giving my shoulders a light squeeze before she shoved me down on the bed. I looked up not wanting to miss one single second of her show. She was standing at the end of the bed on top of the mattress looking down at me. I seductive smile spread on her lips as she moved forward standing with one foot on each side of my hips. My hands grabbed her ankles never letting her eyes go for one second. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked caressing her calves. She slowly bent down, as she went lower my hands reached higher and higher up her smooth legs. She was straddling me by the hips. My hands caressing her thighs, she put a hand on my chest and run her fingers lightly down my chest as she spoke. "I'm going to go slow and show you no mercy. I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before" She whispered. I groaned in frustration and she only spoke of what she was going to do with me.

"I'm going to make you suffer and scream my name" She made a circle movement with her hips and I growled at her smug face holding a smile.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked. Unsure if I wanted to know. She bent over with her lips by my ear. "I'm going to ride you so hard" she pressed her hips towards mine and I felt my manhood growing. She chuckled in my ear, "I'm going to ride you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow"

I groaned and buried my face in her hair. She sat up again then moved into a standing position. Her hands traced her own stomach up to her voluptuous breasts being pushed together in her lacy bra. Her hand went to the front and as an exciting surprise a button popped open and her breasts was in my view. She slid the bra off holding it in front of her smiling dropping it in my face. I growled taking it away it was still warm.

She removed her hair to one side letting her hands lightly traced over her boobs. She winked as her hands traveled downwards. Her fingers traced on the inside of her see through panties. I could see her panties was already damp since I helped her getting more turned on by me responding to everything she did.

She pulled down one side of her panties getting me a preview of what's hiding underneath. She was smoothly shaved, not one single hair in sight. God I hate it when she's teasing me. She pulled them up again. My hands reached her kneecaps hitting them slightly so she fell down on top of me.

"Easy cowboy, momma's not done yet!" She murmured tilting the hat up so I could get a full view of her half naked sensational body. She stood up slowly sliding her panties down her thighs. Her panties were by her knees as I sat up pulling them down all the way kissing her thigh. "God I love you!" I moaned. She pushed me down again holding up a finger, "Did I tell you to sit up?" She put her hands on her hips. That pose showed dominance and power. "You get punished for not listening to my orders." She threatened. I sat up again kissing her thighs again looking up into her eyes, "Punish me!" I pleaded. She smirked running her fingers through my hair as she slowly sat down in my lap. She kissed my shoulder, tracing and sucking her way up my neck.

"Has daddy been bad?" she whispered against my flushed skin. I nodded, "Uh-huh" burring my face in her shoulder. She grabbed my chin fiercely turning my head side way and licked my cheek. I groaned as I felt her nakedness pressing up against me. Why does she have to torture me this bad? But I wanted a good punishment. I love my beautiful kinky pregnant woman. Her lips traced down my chest licking my nipples. Then making their way down my stomach. Her hands traced the inside of my boxers. She slowly pulled them down and my cock was in full view. A smile spread on her face and looked up, "Someone's glad to see me"

I groaned, "Both of us are glad to see you"

She grabbed me harshly and I sucked in for air. She slowly started moving her hand, up and down. Up and down. I groaned each time and that grin on her lips didn't help. She leaned over and as I felt her lips touching me I moaned loudly arching my back not knowing what to do.

"Having problem's Belikov?" she smirked. I growled at her and she chuckled. She bent over again taking all of me into her mouth. I didn't know what to do, what to think what to "Ugh!" I moaned burying my face in a pillow. I was already rock hard, she didn't have to make it worse! As she noticed I was on my way over the hill she stopped trailing and licking her way up my stomach and chest.

"I'm not the only one getting punished tonight" I said under my breath but Rose just grabbed my jaw, "Nu-uh, I'm in charge tonight, don't make me get my whip"

"You've got a whip?" I shouted. She covered my mouth with her hand.

"I could get one" She winked. At that I understood that during Rose pregnant months there was going to be mood swings and loads and loads of S-E-X. Sex.

Rose started moving down. She kneeled right above my crotch area getting ready for some real action! She took my hands in hers placing them on her own breasts. Both of us moaned at that. She oh so slowly sank down on my huge throbbing love stick. She almost screamed out as I arched my hips up plunging it in deeper than before made. Her hands clenched above mine making me squeeze her boobs.

"Ugh Dimitri" she murmured closing her eyes. She slowly started moving her hips in a circle. It was new and I felt everything going closer to the edge.

"Roza!" I groaned, as she started moving faster and faster. Her hips quickened the pace and her breasts were bouncing. She leant down giving me access to her voluptuous rack. I put one nipple in my mouth as I massaged the other with my hand. Squeezing the nipple.

"Dimitri! Uh, faster uh FASTER!" she moaned nearly screamed out. She quickened the pace pushing me into the farthest parts within her.

"Uh Roza! GOD ROZA" I growled in a low voice. She was riding me, she was riding me like hell and I was in frenzy. We started kissing feverently. Our tongues not staying in our mouths, slippery and such a turn on I was going tout of my head. Out lips was far away form each other as Roza started panting even hard.

"Don't stop of please don't stop baby" I groaned sucking on her lower lip. Her boobs were jumping in the pace she was moving and I felt I was close to ecstasy. "Oh I think I'm gon- Dimitri I'm gona-" She moaned loudly

"Oh baby me to me UH" Both of us released at the same time. I felt her still moving milking out everything there possibly was left. I LOVE MY WIFE!

**R POV**

I fell down next to Dimitri on the bed. My throat was burning and I was feeling slightly numb. Both of us were panting trying to catch our breaths. I tried turning around but I was already so sour it hurt like hell. "God" I groaned lying flat on my back. Dimitri chuckled, "I think you nailed it"

"No I nailed you" I looked smug. He grinned closing his eyes. "And you were right I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow"

"Neither will I" I turned my head facing him, "Did you cock grow or something? Cause I don't think you've ever been that big before"

He grinned looking my way. "I think you took me to another level"

I smiled, "Glad I still have some influence on you"

He propped himself up on his elbow hovering over me. "Even when your seventy and everything is loose and slobbery you would still have all the influence on me"

I cupped his cheek, "The thought was sweet but don't you ever dare you call me: loose and slobbery again" I threatened. He chuckled, "Sorry" he kissed my lips. I moaned, "I'll think I'm going to sleep now"

"Me to" He buried his face in my hair. "Night love"

"Night, night" I mumbled slowly falling into darkness.

I woke up feeling gentle strokes across my stomach. I smiled keeping my eyes closed. He knew I was awake as his lips kissed my collarbone. "I can't wait for the baby to come"

"You'll have to wait nine more months, then tell me you still love him when he wakes you up every night cranky and hungry"

He chuckled, "She might be as her mother" This was the strange part between Dimitri and me. For some reason he thought it was a girl, always referring to what was in my stomach as a she. As I always referred it to a he!

"He might have my temper but gets your eyes"

"And your hair" I opened my eyes seeing him smiling at me. I chuckled, "And my appetite"

"You're hungry?"

"Duh?" I rolled my eyes. He smiling giving a me short pecks on the lips before climbing out of bed. He dressed quickly as I put on a simple dress. I climbed up in bed again, he had his back towards me and I took a leap jumping up on his back. He grabbed my legs as if he knew what I was doing out of reflex.

He chuckled, "I thought we ended the roll play last night?"

"Well a girl always needs something to ride" I teased kissing his neck. Both go us laughed as he carried me down stairs. All his sisters were already sitting by the table stirring in a cup of tea. They looked like wrecks.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked still hugging Dimitri's throat. All of them glared at me, "We didn't sleep to good..." Karolina sighed giving me a suspicious look. I bit my lip, "Do I even dare to ask why?" I grimaced.

"Viktoria, Sonya? Care to demonstrate?" Karolina asked her sisters. Both of them smirked clearing their throat. Viktoria licked her lips,

"Dimitri! Uh, faster uh FASTER!" she moaned in a high-pitched voice.

"Uh Roza! GOD ROZA" Sonya growled in a low voice.

"Don't stop of please don't stop baby" Viktoria continued moaning and groaning. "Oh I think I'm gon- Dimitri I'm gona-"

"OK OK I GET IT!" I yelled blushing to an insane level burying my head in Dimitri hair. Dimitri chuckled letting me down pulling me into an embrace, "They're just jealous they didn't have equally as good time as I did last night"

"I think I'm scarred for life..." Viktoria looked destroyed. I smiled, "It could be worse"

"How?"

"You could've walked in on us" I winked. She groaned burying her face in her hands. "I so did not need that picture in my head!" She moaned. Both of us chuckled, Dimitri started with breakfast and I joined his sisters. Olena entered the kitchen smiling sitting down next to me. "Morning" I beamed. She smirked, "Morning to you to"

The thought hit me that she also might have heard. I shook my head, no that couldn't be it!

"So Rose, as my son always been such a sex monster or is it just you that does that to him?" She heard us. She heard us BIG time!

"Mama!" Dimitri hissed. Olena chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed. I've walked in on all of you kids"

"Mama!" Karolina and Sonya hissed now. I blushed and looked away. I felt a warm hand on mine; I looked up and met Olena's eyes.

"No need to feel shame" she winked, "I'm a mother of four after all"

I chuckled at that. I've never met a mother like Olena and I wish I could be half as good mother has she is!


	4. Chapter 4

**R POV**

"I have a question," Viktoria asked as we sat in the living room one night. His family was going home soon so we tried to stay together as much as possible these last few days.

"And what is that?" Olena asked sipping on her Vodka Dimitri poured up for the both of them. Since I was pregnant – damn it! – I could have any. Dimitri was really safe and protective about what I ate and what I drank. Nothing dangerous and if someone smoked near by he could either drag me out of there or go over there taking the cigarette and putting it out. From time to time he could really go way to far but there was no chance I could ever stop him with my 5 foot 7.

"How's you two meet? I've never heard the whole story" Viktoria said sipping on her tea. I smiled remembering, "Yeah I think Dimitri like to censure that story to make it more romantic than it was"

"Really?" Olena looked surprised, "All I've heard was that Ivan wanted Dimitri to meet you and that you fell for one another immediately!"

I laughed out right and saw Dimitri sinking deeper into the couch. "At least I told my parents the truth" I smirked at him. He shot me a glare.

"Wait! What did he do? What have I missed?" Olena looked a little frantic needing to know things like this.

I chuckled, "He censured the whole story A LOT and actually when I think about it, it's wasn't even like that"

Olena hit Dimitri in the back of his head. "Mama!" He hissed.

"You lied to your mama" She shot him a glare. I chuckled, "It's ok Olena, the truth must be told sooner or later" I winked at Dimitri. "At least I'm honest more than others"

"You too honest" Dimitri muttered. I grinned, "So you want to hear the right story?" I asked.

"Yes!" Viktoria and her sister cheered. I chuckled, "Well it started six years ago on my birthday…"

**6 years earlier…. **

"ID please" This huge dark chocolate colored man standing out side the Court who was the most expensive club around. They had eighteen rated Saturdays other wise it was Twenty-one. Luckily it was my birthday and as a newly baked eighteen year old Lissa and Mia wanted me to come. They said that ID and the cutest outfit could fix anything! That's why they bought be this amazing golden dress. It was shiny, glamorous and fitted like a glove. I smiled, "Is this my birthday present?"

Both of them nodded satisfied with my look. Mia had a blue dress making her eyes pop and her hair looked blonder. Lissa wore silver matching me in gold. After doing our hair and not being able to look much better we headed out. And here we were. Picking up my ID for the big guy handing to him smiling. Looked at the ID then back at me. As I discreetly pushed my boobs together giving him my man-eater smile his face lit up.

"Happy birthday Ms. Hathaway" he smiled handing my ID back. I grinned as he removed the blue satin red satin ribbon for us to enter. Right as we got inside blue and green lights flashed in my eyes. My grin grew this place was amazing. People swaying their bodies back and forth, grinding against each other and dirty dancing! I was in heaven.

"I need a drink before I get out there" Lissa shouted over the music.

"Me to!" Mia agreed. I waved them off dying to get out there swaying like they did. Dangerous by Kardinal Offishal and Akon pumped through the speakers and I just couldn't stand still. I made my way through all the sweat and made it to the middle. The refrain struck and I started moving. Eyes closed letting my hands go above my head as my hips moved side to side. I couldn't help but to smile. I was moving, swaying and dancing my ass off. As I opened my eyes I saw eyes and smiled towards me. I guess I wasn't in my own private bubble anymore. I was at Court. I grinned as two guys came up to me. One behind and one in front off me, I put my hands loose around the guy in fronts neck pressing my back against the guy behinds chest. We found the beat and the dancing was on again. It was getting sticky and sweaty after a few songs and I started wondering where Liss and Mia went. I looked around looking over towards the bar. But it wasn't Lissa or Mia that caught my eye. It was running chocolate framed by long lashes. I stopped dancing in the middle of the whole fray. His eyes were hypnotizing, heart stopping as his eyes held mine. I felt my lips part as I saw his licking his bottom lip. I swallowed visibly. My eyes moved to his lips as a smile spread on them. I was in a trance before the smile grew and a small glass shot hit his lips tipping his head back emptying the glass. I smiled as my eyes took him in. That's what I call a man! Brown eyes deep brown hair to his shoulders, a tight black V-neck and dark jeans. I think I've found tonight's entertainment!

As I looked his way again he was gone. I felt a slight uncomfortable panic not knowing where the gorgeous man went. I looked around, turning trying to see anything overall the dancing bodies. But I saw nothing. I was just about to leave when I felt two strong sets of hands around my wrists. Normally I would've thrown him over my head pinning him down. But as silent shockwaves shot through me as I felt a hot breath o my neck, I some how felt home by this stranger.

"Looking for me?"

**D POV**

It was my week off during this mission Stan sent Ivan and I on. Ivan told me about this club called The Court and the ladies here is supposed to be unbelievable. I wasn't very impressed as we walked in and since I didn't want to dance Ivan and I headed for the edge of the bar sitting down having a few drinks. Ivan emptied beer after beer as I drank vodka. I wasn't a quick drinker but alcohol didn't affect me much. After a while of meaningless talking Ivan proposed something from the good old days.

"Remember the old rules?" He asked smirking.

"You pick a girl, any girl from this room and I'll have about two hours tog get to her. If I get a kiss during those two hours free beers for the rest of the night" I grinned. I've won this game a thousand times! It's hard to resist Dimitri Belikov.

"So you're game?"

"Of course" I frowned like he was stupid. He chuckled, "Ok give me a minute, lets find you a challenge" his eyes searched around the room. I ordered another Vodka as I waited and as I turned back to him I saw a huge smirk on his lips. "Her" he said pointing out on the dance floor. I was waiting for one of those, hooker-looking kind of girls that are too simple to be true. Or even worse a girl thinking she's ûber sexy when she really isn't… But as I saw what or rather whom he was pointing at my eyes were glued. Dark long hair falling over her shoulders and that golden dress sparkling on her body as her hips moved in dangerous angles. She was dancing with two guys completely owning the dance floor.

"Feel like you've got some competition" Ivan winked.

"I like a challenge" I smirked never waving my eyes away from her. Ivan laughed, "You'll never get her man, she's too much to handle"

"I like having my hands full"

Ivan kept laughing, "Good luck with that" he grinned stepping away giving me my space.

I studied her, watching her every move. How she acted with the boys and if they were any kind of threats. Boyfriend and so on, but not one single sign, I guess it was my lucky night.

After a while she stopped dancing looking around. The guys moving away as my eyes traveled up and down that curvaceous body of hers. I couldn't wait to hear her name, see her up close. I never usually wanted to actually know more about a bet but this one she sure was different. I tilted my head sideways as I saw her looking my way. As our eyes met my head was straight up again. Brown eyes were looking back their hold of me was so strong I wouldn't dare to look away. I saw her studying me form a distance and I a seducing smile hit my lips. I put my glass of Vodka to my lips never escaping her look and tipped my head back emptying the glass all at once. I saw her look away shortly after that. I saw my chance at getting to her. I moved smoothly through the crowd coming up behind her. This felt more personal than a bet by now. She was looking around my smile grew as I understood she was looking for me over at the bar. She was just on her way to get going as I snaked my hands around her thin wrists. A warm shock wave sent through me and I automatically leaned in closer putting my lips to her ear, "Looking for me?"

Her whole body relaxed, I was surprised since both of us were strangers. But I guess she felt it to. The heat. The tension.

"Don't flatter yourself" I could see a smile on her lips as she twisted her head almost looking over her shoulder. I chuckled lightly, "Then don't give me the temptation!" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver under my grip as she leaned into me. Suddenly my grip around her wrist loosened as she twisted her wrists and she was free. She held her hands on top of mine. "Want to dance?" She asked turning around meeting my eyes. I wondered if she was serious. I wasn't a good dancer, not at all! Slow dance moving side, to side touching was my thing but anything else. Not a chance in hell.

"Don't worry, I won't completely make a fool out of you"

I grinned, "Bring it on"

She winked at me pulling me farther out on the dance floor. And as lucky as I am a slower song came on. I smiled as she looked around suddenly looking insecure. My hands found her hips and hauled her in, all of her. "Feeling threatened?" I teased. She bit her lower lip, "You wish"

After a short while she relaxed in my arms moving her arms around my neck. She buried her face in my chest, "You smell good" I don't think she meant that to be said out loud. Cause as I chuckled she buried her face deeper in embarrassment.

"Thank you"

Her fingers started tracing their way up my neck playing with the ends of my hair. As her hands got more and more tangled up in my hair my nose trailed down her temple and down along her cheek. Our foreheads got together and our eyes locked.

"You're a great dancer"

"I know" she smiled, "I saw you watching me before"

I grinned, "You're not shy at all are you?"

"I have my ways"

This woman was amazing. She is amazing. I wanted to moan as her fingers grazed my skin. Electric shocks shot through me as our bodies pressed together on the dance floor. It felt like I was started to sweat. I swallowed, "Want to get a drink?" I murmured in her ear. She nodded and almost like I've done it hundreds of times I laced my fingers through hers. But it wasn't like she minded or it was awkward it felt more natural than I thought it would. Either, I was really drugged and alcohol affected me more than I knew, or this chick was really getting me.

We seated at the end of the bar for more privacy. "What do you want?" I asked my whole body facing her. She smiled, "What ever you're having"

"You sure?"

"Think I can't handle it?" She asked raising her brows. I tried to hold back a smile as I held up two fingers towards the bar tender asking for two Russian vodkas. I faced her again and noticed her feet resting on my footrest. My smile grew as our legs brushed together. I rested my hand on her upper calf lifting up resting her leg on my thigh. As I looked up I saw her eyes fixating on my fingers tracing up and down her smooth leg.

"You uh-" she started quickly shaking her head to get out of her trans. "You go here a lot?"

I shook me head slowly, "First time, you?" I asked propping my elbow up on the bar disk resting my cheek on it while keeping my eyes on her. She looked down slightly brushing hair behind her ear, "Yeah it's my first time to"

"The first time is always the best" I winked and she laughed. "Is that what they say?"

"It's what I say"

"I'll remember that on" She winked back at me. I grinned as the bartender but down two glasses of see through liquid in front of us. We took one glass each looking at each other.

"First time" she gave me a seductive smile.

"First time" I said clinking our glasses together. I put the glass to my lips wanting to see her face, as she tasted the vodka. But she did the same waiting for me. I tipped my head back drank it all at once. I put the glass down giving her a sign it was her turn. She didn't blinked or even taste what I'd ordered for her. She just drank it all up. As the glass was empty I held back a laugh as disgust filled her face. She swallowed as I trailed my finger up a little bit higher than before and coughed. "What the hell was that?"

"Russian vodka" A small drop of vodka escaped the corner of her mouth and before she could dry it off my thumb was already there drying it away. I licked the spicy liquid off my fingers watching her eyes stare at me mouth. I smiled, "Another one?" Her eyes narrowed at me and I chuckled. "Another one it is" I winked ordering two more not even waiting for her ok. The bar guy put two new ones down in front of us. As I stretched out a hand to grab one she grabbed them both in her hands.

"If I empty both of these with out making one face, you'll do something for me" her eyes played with amusement with a glint of seriousness. I smirked and leaned in closer, "What do you have in mind?"

She smiled leaning in closer to, "Can't take a surprise?"

I studied her for a few seconds. I'd do much for this girl and I didn't even know her name. "Deal" was all I said and she grinned. And without a single warning she emptied both of the two glasses with out twitching her face once. I raised a brow, "I'm impressed"

I said watching her. She dried her mouth with the back of her hand, "You haven't seen anything yet!" She said cupping my chin pulling me meeting my lips in a rough kiss. I moaned as her other hand got tangled up in my hair. My hand traced higher up her naked thigh for support. Her lips were so soft they sent a shiver down my spine. The kissing in creased as I leaned forward pressing her back in her chair holding my free hand against the wall behind her moving even closer, pressing her legs apart. "I'm Rose," She breathed against my lips sealing the small space between us right after. I kissed her back before pulling back one slight inch. I smiled, "Dimitri" I hitched her leg up on my hip. Her hand around my chin moved up to my cheek as she deepened the kiss. Our tongues met and I felt her dominance trying to take over. I smiled against her lips kissing her harder showing her I wasn't letting my guard down. She groaned as my hand pulled at the edge of her dress. This woman was making me go out of my head and we were only kissing. A hard knock in the bar disk forced us apart as the bartender leaned in to talk to us, he was looking at Rose, "Take your boyfriend home before I have to kick you out" She looked from me to him and a smile spread on her lips, "If he leaves can I stay?"

I laughed easing my self off of her. "I'll get you out of trouble" I winked, "I need to go to the bathroom anyway" I got up letting her go completely now. But before I could take a step she grabbed my shirt hauling me in.

"You'll be back right"

I smiled; "I'll find you" I winked. This girl was really getting to me. If she'd asked me to leave I actually think I'd leave only to make her happy. I shook my head I can't believe she already had me wrapped around her middle finger.

**R POV**

He left for the bathroom. I leaned back in the barstool catching my breath. I can't believe it. I kissed him. Oh sweet god I kissed him. And man was he good. I wanted to jump him as he started kissing me back. I moaned silently just thinking about it. Oh c'mon Rose, you're such a sad person. I sighed deeply ordering in a glass of water to cool off. I suddenly spotted Lissa making her way over. I waved her over I must look like a complete idiot smiling like this. She sat down, "Who was that?"

"Dimitri something" I smirked sipping on my water. "He's on the bathroom, he'll be right back he's just-"

"He's playing you Rose"

I stopped drinking looking over at her if she was serious. I studied her face but her eyes didn't budge. I chuckled ludicrous, "Your serious?"

"I'm not joking Rose, I over heard him and his friend earlier, and the bet was if he gets you to kiss him within two hours he'll get a free beer"

I frowned. He didn't, I mean he didn't seem to. I clenched my teeth not wanting to believe her. "And where is this friend Liss?" I asked raising my brows. She turned around, "Over there" she pointed over by the mensroom where I saw Dimitri laughing and shaking a guys hand. Anger built up in my chest and my breathing became heavier.

"Rose are you ok? I didn't mean to ruin it but I didn't want you to get hurt and-"

"It's fine Liss, just go" I said through my teeth.

"Are you sure? I mean I could take you home if you'd-"

"No" I said abruptly. "I'll take care of it!" I said shortly glaring at the glass in front of me. I felt her hand on top of mine, "Don't do anything too stupid Rose" I just snorted as she left. I emptied my glass looking to check if Dimitri was making his way over here. I saw a smile on his lips and I was glad he was happy. It made it so much more fun to see his facer later on. I put on a genuine smile as he sat down.

"Hey" he smiled. I rested my arms on the bar disk. "Hi there" Our eyes met and I so badly wanted to believe that it wasn't true. I really thought I could get somewhere with this guy. But boys will always be boys…

I moved my hand to his cheek, "I just wanted to thank you for going though all that, the kiss and all the flirting just to get a free beer" I smiled clearly fake by now. He smiled, "Yeah I- what? How did you?" he flinched suddenly under my hand. I moved quickly, my hand sneaking up behind his neck hitting his head hard against the bar disk. He groaned loudly clutching his forehead, "What the-"

The whole room went silent, music stopped and all.

"No one and I repeat _no one_" I growled, "Fucks with Rose Hathaway. You hear me?"

He just looked at me like I was insane. Like he couldn't believe it. He snorted and I was a little too quick with my reflexes cause suddenly my fist connected with his jaw disconnecting it. He flew off his bar chair down on the wooden floor. I threw my hair over my shoulder turning on my heel walking away. Like I said, no one fucks with Rose Hathaway!

**D POV**

I was lying on my bed in complete shame. Ivan burst through the doors, "What the hell happened?"

I groaned into my pillow, "I know don't Ivan"

"I mean, one second you were all over each other and the next she's totally kicky your Russian ass!" he exclaimed. "What the fuck happened!"

"She found out the bet that's what happened!" I shouted throwing the pillow in his face.

"Oh" was all he got out. Yeah I would've said that to, but I just got my ass whipped by a girl I've never met and I wasn't even pissed at her. I was pissed at myself for making her think that she was only a bet. Normally I just kissed the girl danced a little and then quitted. But of course when I met someone decent I had to blow it. I buried my face in another pillow growling.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ivan said ripping the pillow away from me. He studied my face and frowned slightly, "She really got to you huh?"

"You think?" I glared at him. He grimaced then sitting down next to me, "But we can fix it! C'mon you're a Belikov and wouldn't it be totally awesome coming home to your mama and sisters and rub in their faces a hot assed girl like her?"

I smiled slightly, Ivan might not be the brightest in the bunch but he never gave up when it came to girls!

I sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's our week off! Find her apologize and take her out or something"

"Since when did you grow smart?" I chuckled. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm better at giving the advise than listening to them"

I smiled, that was so true!

It was the day after Rose beat the crap out of me. I was destined to find her and she never left my mind. Ivan helped me cover some ground to find her. I finally found her walking down the street in a dress. Was she on a date? Fuck, was I too late?

Ivan didn't care, he found out where it was and fixed me up with a table. He even got me to dress up. So wearing black slacks with a matching vest and a white dress up shirt with rolled up sleeves I was good to go!

I got there early hoping she hadn't got there yet. I know I might sound like some creep stalking her, but I really wanted to see her again. And with a guy in the picture it made my task much harder.

I was looking at the wine list as I saw a waiter take her coat and escorting her to her table. What actually surprised me was it was only set for one. She was sitting facing me but she kept her head down. They got her a bottle of wine and leaving it by her table. Why was she sitting there all alone? I mean she's attractive, why go alone. She ordered food and I saw my chance and smoothly get to her and try to get a second chance. I got up in a smooth motion making my way over there. I grabbed an empty glass from a waiter and sat down cross from her. Here's all or nothing!

**R POV **

The waiter poured wine into my glass. I sighed deeply ordering food a few minutes later. Alone on a fucking restaurant looking good Rose! Just turned eighteen and can't get the guy that tricked you yesterday out of your head. Smooth…

I let my thoughts wonder to Dimitri for a few seconds and after a few minutes it was like I could smell his cologne. I swallowed and suddenly I noticed an empty glass across from me a tanned hand resting next to it. I let my eyes travel up along the arm and saw his face. First joy spread through me, he found me! Then the rage returned, he found me…

I leaned back in my chair crossing my arms over my chest glaring at him. He bit his lower lip. God why did he have to do that?

"Not that happy to see me huh?"

All I did for a response was raising my brows and pursing my lips. He smiled slightly, "Apparently not" he sighed, "Look Rose I-"

"How'd you find me?" I asked in stead. I didn't need his excuse just yet. He eyed me "I've got contacts"

"What if I had that to who could finish you off for humiliating me"

His eyes narrowed, "What if I told you I have people for that to?" he asked in return. I knew he wasn't just a normal guy. Cause a normal guy would never do such a thing. He might be dangerous, but then why would he look me up and not kill me?

A small glaring contest broke out. He sighed after a while giving up, "Could you let me explain?"

"Two minutes" I said sipping on my glass of wine.

"You were a bet from the beginning, I admit that. But that doesn't mean that was why I kissed you back"

I didn't say anything it was up to him if I wouldn't be telling him anything then _get the fuck out of my face_!

"I don't know what you saw but it had nothing to do with you and I'm terribly sorry for doing that to you"

I put my glass down, studying him for a while, "What made you forget about the bet?" I wanted him to spill everything. Hesitate and you're out!

"You" he said simply, "All of you"

I felt a slight blush hit my cheeks but I looked down before he could see all of it. A waiter appeared, "Are you changing your seat here sir?" He asked Dimitri. He looked my way and then turned back to the waiter, "Yes please and order for me what ever she's having" He said politely handing the man a hundred dollar bill. My lips slightly parted as he waiter left. "You just gave him almost twice the money for the food" I said hiding my mouth behind my wine glass.

"I was paying for you to." He said easily. I tried to hold back a small smile. He might have come off as a jerk but the guy sure had style!

"What were we talking about?" I asked not wanting to loose the subject.

"You" he smiled leaning in resting his arms on the table.

"Right" I swallowed, "You were saying"

"That I forgot about the bet the second we started dancing"

"You can keep going from there" I smiled leaning back in my seat.

"You're not an easy woman," he said filling his empty glass with wine. "I like a challenge"

I snorted and he smiled. "What made you come look for me?" I asked instead. He leaned further in like he was about to share a secret, "I love a woman that can beat the crap out of me"

I bit my lower lip. Did he just say that? I think he did.

"Is that an apology?" I asked twirling the wine glass between my fingers. He chuckled lightly, I noticed both of us leaning in now and the conversation became more and more intimate.

"I think I could do with out the beating, but I'm sure it's was worth it in the end"

"What if it wasn't?"

"It is!" he said stubbornly wiggling his eyes browns slightly. I smiled.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked giving me a breathtaking smile. I swallowed, why the hell did he have to give me that kind off a smile?

"I'll let you stay by the table"

He smiled, "It's a start"

The waiter appeared again, "Mr." the waiter nodded towards Dimitri, "Ms. Your food" he said and put down two large bowls of pasta on the table. After he left Dimitri and I were just looking at each other. We started eating in silence.

"So have many girls beaten you up before or is that another honor?"

He chuckled twirling pasta around his fork, "Like I said yesterday, first time"

"It's always the best" I winked. We laughed together.

"So if I may ask, you are you here all alone?"

I chewed carefully on my pasta, "Can't a woman eat on a restaurant alone?"

He narrowed his eyes at me still smiling, "Just wondering, or maybe you were just waiting for me to come around?" he raised a brow at that possibility. I laughed, "Keep telling yourself that"

He smiled back at me, "Maybe I could prove it?"

"And how exactly would you do that?" I asked amused leaning in.

"You have no idea what I can do"

"Care to share?"

"Kiss me"

I leaned back eyeing him. "And if I say no?" I dared.

"Then you'll regret it." He said looking confident. I pursed my lips, "And hwo can you be so sure I'll enjoy it"

"You did last night"

"Like you didn't" I snapped back. He smiled sipping on his wine, "I never said I didn't"

Damn, he so had me in his grip. I was wrapped tightly around his strong sexy fingers and there was no chance in hell I could ever break loose.

The table felt smaller as he leaned in testing the water between us. I hesitated before I followed his lead. It wasn't like I had to strain myself to get closer the table wasn't that big. But somehow getting closer and closer I had a small wish that it would. Our eyes never wavered. It wasn't until his eyes watched my lips for a quick second before returning to mine. His smile grew and then his lips touched mine. His lips were exactly like yesterday. Warm and lush and- I kissed him back not even thinking about it. My eyes closed. I tightened my arms over my chest trying to fight the urge of kicking the table out of my way to jump him. I was a little surprised as I left warm hands unwrapping my arms taking one hand in each of his. The kiss was passionate and heated and I ever wanted it to end. He pulled away slightly but never kept more than two inches apart from my lips.

"Told you you'd enjoy it" his voice was a little hoarse. Our noses touched, "Shut up" I mumbled. He smiled against my lips. I leaned in this time wanting to taste hi lips another time. I moaned low this time. His smiled grew but he kept kissing me. Both of us pulled away for air after a while, "We could do this again" I said still being in my la-la Dimitri land.

"We don't have to end it just yet," he murmured.

"What are you proposing?" I asked my head feeling heavy from the kiss.

"I have a hotel room"

I smiled, "Sometimes the ally behind the restaurant is enough"

He chuckled, "And it's so much closer"

We kissed again. Just like we did the rest of that night…

…**Present time**

"That's the whole story" Both Dimitri and I were smiling towards each other remembering that night at the restaurant.

Olena reached over and hit Dimitri in the back of his head like she did before the story.

"Mama!" he rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"It was for the bet and not telling the whole story"

"But I made things right again, don't forget that"

She kissed his cheek, "I've raised you some what right" she winked. I chuckled, "Yeah, he's ok"

Dimitri pulled me into his lap, "Am I _just_ ok?" he growled in my ear. I snicker, "You're great" I gave him a quick kiss. "You wouldn't be much with out me anyway"

He sighed deeply, "Yes, because behind every untamed crazy woman hides a loving and caring husband" Dimitri smiled pulling me closer kissing my shoulder. I chuckled "And behind every overprotective annoying jerk of a husband hides a wonderful sexy pregnant wife" I teased turning my head over my shoulder meeting his lips for a passionate kiss lingering a few minutes. Olena chuckled, "You kids are crazy"

Our lips parted and we grinned towards on another. _Yes_, yes we are!


	5. Chapter 5

**D POV**

"Where are you going?" Rose was dressed in work clothes and just about to put on her heels. I leaned against the doorpost watching her get dressed.

"Alberta called. She wanted to check in on what I'm going to do with the new kids so I don't make a fool out of the company. For some reason she doesn't have full trust in me anymore" She shot me a look, "I wonder why"

I smiled, "You know I'd never say anything negative about you at work. We're co-workers and lovers, it's a part of the deal"

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway… I'll saying goodbye to your mother and sisters since I'll be gone for a while" She tried to walk past me but I snaked my arms around her waist, "How long?"

"A few hours. It'll be good for you. Hang out with your mom and Yeva and be without me for a while since we're not going to work together for much longer" she had a bitter tone.

"C'mon Rose, you know I'm just thinking-"

"Stop there, _that's_ what's bothering me. You _think_ too much!"

"And you think to little but I don't complain"

She raised a brow. I smiled, "Not too much" She rolled her eyes "I have to get going if you ever want me to come back"

Before she could move I pulled her in for a kiss. She tried to pull away after a few seconds put I tightened my grip around her kissing her fiercely. She smiled against my lips kissing me back. My hand travel from her waist lower but she hit my hand getting out of my grip. "No, not now. And since when do you ever stop me from getting to work, I'm the one with the hormones"

"Maybe they are rubbing of on me" I nuzzled her neck. I chuckled, "Dimitri" I nibbled on her neck. "Stop" She laughed. I growled sucking on her skin.

"Get a room!" Viktoria's voice carried through the hallway. I eased up only cause she was my little sister. I pouted. Rose fixed her outfit and gave me a short peck on the lips, "See you tonight"

I was sitting in the living room flipping through channels trying to pass time. Since Alberta told us to lay low she got us the rest of the week off. It's nice to hang around home being with my family. Mom made lunch today then she and my sisters went to back up. They were leaving at five and it was my job to follow them to the airport. I heard a deep sigh over at the door and I looked up finding my mother. She smiled, "My little boy is growing up so fast"

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm twenty eight mom"

"I know. You're married starting a family. Owning a house" she sat down next to me. She put a hand on my cheek "You're so big"

I chuckled, "Yes I guess time moves pretty fast"

"You were just a little boy last year, running around in your batman jammies and playing with your sisters. I'm going to miss that" she looked a little sad. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"I might not be your little boy, but I'll always be your son"

She smiled, "Yes and soon I'll have a grandson"

"Or granddaughter" I corrected. She chuckled, "I always thought you wanted to have a boy? Or is the thought of bugging Rose that far up in your head?"

I sighed, "I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl. I'm just glad we're going somewhere new. I mean we both married young. We made some mistakes but we're back. New house, same friends but some new once. I'm glad we're moving forwards"

"And soon there will be small feet running around the house in their jammies" Both of us smiled at that thought.

"And I'm becoming a grandma again" she smiled slightly blank in her eyes. I put my arms around her. I knew she was thinking about living far apart. Not being able to see them, or us. I squeezed her shoulders, "We'll fly over every summer, every Christmas or I'll fly you here" I kissed her head, "Don't worry"

She let out a sobbed laugh. "You're amazing son" she smiled.

"It's all you ma"

Both of us smiled. Nothing is like mother and son time.

"DIMKA! I can you come help me!" Viktoria shouted from upstairs. Mom chuckled, "You should go help your sister"

"With what?" I asked.

"Remember when Rose and her got out on the town shopping?" She asked getting up.

"Yes?"

"She can't close her bag"

I groaned, "Women…"

She laughed as I got up to help my sister.

As I entered her room she was sitting on her over filled suitcase. I smiled, "Need a hand or another butt to sit on it?"

"Very funny, now help me!"

"Why don't you get Sonya to sit on it, she weighs more than me" I teased. She snickered.

"I heard that!" Sonya's voice carried through the house. I smiled, "Scoot over" I put the bag on the floor and put a foot on it. I pressed all her things together and after some curses the bag was closed.

"You're a life saver" Viktoria cheered grabbing her bag.

"Tell me something I don't know. It's all apart of my everyday life"

"Oh you wait until Rose gets even more pregnant, they you have to be her hero 24/7" Viktoria laughed.

I frowned, "She won't be that bad. Sure her temper sucks but I've handled her for four years"

"Two if you count the years you lost her" Viktoria teased.

"Oh shut up Vika"

"She's right you know" Karolina and Sonya appeared in the doorway. "Rose will be living hell between fourth and ninth month"

"But that's like more the half the time" I said looking questioning at my sisters. All of them snickered, "You have a lot to learn Dimitri before you even get close to knowing what's coming"

"Don't scare your brother!" Mom appeared in the doorway hands on her hips.

"Will it really be that bad?" I asked grimacing when ugly pictures ran through my head. My mother rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to them sweetie, they're just teasing you"

"But she will be pretty nasty" Viktoria filled in.

"She'll have her good and her bad days" Mom said correcting her.

"She make you get things for her, she'll make you tell her things and do things only to make her happy! She'll be a pregnant monster" Karolina laughed.

"Nonsense!" My said, "Come here honey we'll talk downstairs"

I swallowed. I never really thought of it like that. Rose could be a hand full but I had two hands right? And she wouldn't be that bad.

She led me to the living room. "Now don't listen to your sisters. Only cause Karolina wasn't the best pregnant woman doesn't mean Rose won't"

"But she's already a hand full, what if it gets worse and she starts with these crazy things I can't even handle when the time comes!"

Mom slapped me in the back of my head, she's been doing that a lot lately…

"Stop thinking you can't! Cause then you'll get nowhere. Rose might be difficult but you've made mistakes once and you won't do it again. Sure women can be pregnant monsters but it's not that they mean to!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, but can you do something for me?" I looked up meeting her gaze. She was serious, "Anything"

"I want you to swear that you'll never leave Rose side. You sister didn't have a man there so Her sisters and I had to be. I didn't have one either but that doesn't mean Rose won't. You can make this pregnancy easy for her Dimitri and yourself but if you keep thinking that it'll be hell then damn sure it'll be hell!"

I swallowed, "I guess I'm still learning"

"Yes you are but your doing a fantastic job! And don't be too overprotective either. I know Rose can be unpredictable and not that protective but when her mother instincts kick in she's going to be lethal"

"But what if she does something stupid? Am I just suppose to stand there? Cause I won't"

"I'm not asking you to just stand there and watch. I want you to protect her, for your own, the baby and her sake. But If you go too far with the security parts then she'll end up with the foulest mood and you'll go insane"

"I don't want anything to happen to her and the baby"

"I know that Dimitri, but Rose can take care of herself to" She put a hand on my cheek, "I know you'll do good and be the best father in the world wide universe and the baby will be the luckiest little person in the world"

I smiled slightly, "And why do you think that?"

"Cause the combination of your and Rose's love, that baby can't go one second with out knowing how loved he or she is" She smiled full heartedly.

"I love you mom" I said pulling her in for a hug. She smiled and hugged me tight, "I love you more. And right now I've loved you enough cause we need to go to the airport"

I chuckled, "Get my sisters and I'll take the luggage to the cars"

"Thank you" she padded my cheek. She disappeared upstairs as I went back and forth between the the car and the house to get luggage. Since Rose wasn't here now and took one car we had to press into. After some complaints and argues all of them were in the car and off we went. Viktoria was going on and on about how happy she was going home to her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at her when she didn't see. We arrived to the airport and I helped them check in and find their way through the large airport. And now it was time for goodbye. I hugged my sisters and wished all of them a good flight. I hugged my mother a little longer telling her I loved her.

"You'll do great Dimka, I know you will"

"Thank you mama"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. Yeva appeared and gave me a hug. "You will be a great father Dimka" she said in Russian. "But watch out for things that might come between you, there are still people out there that want to harm you"

I nodded seriously and took in everything she just told me. If there was one thing I knew, it was to always listen to my grandmother. She's been right awfully many times about things I thought she was wrong about.

"Bye grandmother" I said kissing her cheek. She smiled putting a hand on my cheek, "Bye Dimka"

As I stepped inside the house again everything fell silent. Not one single noise though the house. Just peace and calm. I took a deep breath and held it. My heartbeat rung in my ears as I exhaled and my shoulders dropped. I'm going to be a father. A dad. I need to lie down!

I slumped together in the living room couch closing my eyes. I wasn't tired but I wasn't fully alert either. Things were definitely going to change around here. A baby, two parents. That's one hell of a big step!

I let every thought in my mind go. I didn't want to think about anything. I just wanted nothing in my head. Sweet, sweet nothing.

I heard keys outside the door, Rose. I opened one eye checking the time, it was a little bit passed seven. I must've fallen asleep after all…

The door opened and closed. I heard her kicking off her shoes. "I'm home!" She took off her jacket hanging it on a hanger and grabbed her purse. "Dimitri?"

"Living room" I said not opening my eyes. She walked through the hall and she stopped. Probably watching me from the door.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I sighed, "Just thinking"

More steps and she sat down next to my limp body. "Anything I can do?" She sounded a little worried. A small smile hit my lips, "You could hug me" I opened me eyes and saw her smile. She took off her purse and slowly eased her body down on top of mine. She slid down half lying on top of me, her arms wrapped around my body and her hair splayed out on my chest. We lay there in silence for a while. Both of us breathing in a steady pace, just being together. I nuzzled my nose into her hair breathing her intense scent. "I love you" I murmured into her hair.

"I love you too" she said kissing my chest. She propped herself up on her elbow. I closed my eyes trying to get away from her searching eyes. I felt light fingers trace across my face, through my hair and down my temple.

"Why do you let your sisters get to you?"

I sighed, she always figured me out. She's too good, even if she turns into a pregnant monster. I didn't answer, but somehow I knew she'd get me to talk sooner or later. She stroked my cheek.

"Tell me what you're thinking" She whispered. I felt her eyes roaming my face.

"Karolina told me the fifth to the ninth months is the worst months in a pregnant woman's life" she remained silent, knowing I wasn't done yet. I swallowed and opened my eyes. There in front of me was my beautiful wife. My Roza.

"What if I fail you again?"

Confusion flashed in her eyes as her brows furrowed. I let her fingers run through my hair. "You've never fail me" She murmured meeting my gaze.

"I left two years ago" I pointed out which only made me feel worse. She shook her head, "That wasn't just you. It was the both of us"

"I didn't see you walk out the door" I said looking away. Her fingers cupped my cheek forcing me to look at her again. "I didn't see you throw every glass bowl in your kitchen at me" she said still stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes not wanting her to win this fight. "You know I'm right, so stop fighting me"

"But what if I can't take it? What if I only annoy you and both of us go mad and can't wait to run"

"That won't happen, since when would you ever run away from me" she smiled slightly. My grip tightened around her, "Never" It was barely a whisper. She kissed my chin, "Since when did you start to worry about things like these?"

I smiled, "I'm not that cold heart"

"You're the most not cold hearted person I know" She kissed my nose. "And you'll be the best parent in the whole wide world"

"My mom told me that to. I didn't believe her"

She pulled away looking at me again. "If we say it like this, the baby asks if he can have ice cream before dinner what would either of us do?" She asked. My smile grew, "Babies can't talk"

She rolled her eyes, "Hypothetically"

"I'd say no cause ice cream is after dinner"

"And I'd say sure and then get on for myself"

I chuckled, "How is that suppose to help me?"

"Is suppose to say that I need you to get this baby straight. I need you to help me so he or she gets the best and still has some manners. You know I'll never get that into the baby's head on my own"

I smiled, "And I need you to sneak him or her candy on weekdays when it's only for weekends and that it's your little secret"

"But I'll tell you when we go to sleep right?"

I smiled and nodded, "You always tell me" I winked. Both of us laughed.

"See, we can both make a baby and raise it. We just need both parts"

"Especially on the making" I grinned. She smiled and brought our lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Bot of us sighed in satisfaction.

"We'll make it through this" her eyes glinted and I smiled, "One baby at a time"


	6. Chapter 6

**D POV**

It's been a little over two months since my family went back to Russia. So Rose and I are trying to focus on one thing and one thing only. Us.

We thought since we're becoming parents in little over six months it's right now that we can focus on us and get ready for the baby together. But it's been kind of tricky now when the pregnancy hormones started stirring up. During the first month you could barely tell she was pregnant. But it went kind of obvious since both her and I always told people we're pregnant or I was kissing her belly whenever we were cuddling. So the first month went by like every other month, work, home, friends and sleep, Ordinary days for ordinary people.

Second month went by a little trickier though. The mood swings started kicking in and mood swings brings drama. Ok it wasn't that much drama it was Rose drama.

I didn't think much about it cause she always turned to Lissa when it came to small things. Like she could freak what maternity clothes to wear and what sex it going to be. So I let the girls do their thing and let her come to me whenever she needs me. It felt good to be able to focus on work and help Alberta to expand the company and really put effort into something. Into the team and work on something. The bad part was Rose spending a lot of time over at Lissa's and call me a pussy, but I miss her.

Tonight I had Christian, Eddie and Ivan over since Rose and Lissa were going shopping.

We were sitting watching a football game on TV. No one was really into it so the TV was just on in the background.

"How's it going with Rose and Lissa I mean they've been hanging out a lot lately" Eddie asked.

"I'm happy she has someone to talk to about all the little stuff but I'm getting lonely" I admitted slouching down in the couch.

"I'm on Dimitri's side, I tried really hard to sex Liss up last night. She dissed me cause she had a meeting with Rose on Skype"

We started laughing pretty hard. "But seriously, we use to do it everywhere-"

"I didn't need to know that" I frowned. Christian waved it all away, "And now she plans sex"

"Oooh That's harsh" Ivan and Eddie grimaced. "She plans it?"

"You're kidding?" Ivan asked.

"I'm not kidding! She told me, not now can't we do it on Thursday. I mean who the fuck wants to plan it and do in on a Thursday?" Christian exclaimed really freaked out.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"You don't tell girls that" Ivan frowned, "Unless you're a girl"

"Yes, you do, there's a reason you don't have a girlfriend Ivan" I said hitting him in the back of his head.

"Christian just tell her" Eddie said grabbing the popcorn bowl from Ivan. "One time Meredith said" he stopped mid sentence to swallow, "that she didn't like when I talked dirty to her. I told her that I'd stop but that I thought it was kind of hot. So we agreed I'd stop. After two weeks she was the one dirty talking telling me she missed it. She'll realize she'll what she's missing"

"Hope she realizes it soon" He pouted. I just laughed at his facial expression.

"So what about Rose? Has the monster appeared yet?" Eddie teased opening a beer can. I chocked out a laugh, "I wish. No she's been really good these past two months. I mean she's been with Lissa and I guess Lissa taking my spot, which makes me feel left out. But I think I don't have much to worry about"

As if on cue the door opened and we heard some sniffling and then Lissa's soft mumbling. I sat up straighter, "Rose?" I asked. No answer. There was some shuffling around by the door but nothing but Lissa's unreachable mumbles.

"Babe?" I tried. I looked over at Christian and frowned. What's up?

Suddenly both Lissa and Rose appeared standing right in front of the TV. Lissa was looking a little worried over at Rose before she shot Christian a smile.

"What's up?" Ivan had the strength to ask. Brave. Lissa bit her lower lip, "We had a slight incident at the mall"

"What she couldn't fit into her jeans?" Christian teased and Eddie and Ivan chuckled. A really pissed off look painted Rose face. Damn…

"Only cause you don't gain weight like a fucking cow doesn't mean it's ok to say I'm FAT!" She snapped at Christian. His face turned from amused to troubled, he really set her off. I guess this is when I work my magic.

I got off the couch, "You're not fat babe" I said reaching her. "You haven't gained a pound, It's just the baby growing" I smiled trying to avoid another break out.

"That's where you're wrong" Lissa filled in looking a little held back. "We read in a book you have easier to gain weight from the day you're pregnant and until the baby is born"

"But that doesn't matter to me" I said with my really sweet guy voice.

"Well it matters to me!" She said stubborn crossing her arms over her already growing chest.

"If you gain a few pounds it's not the end of the world, I'll help you loose them like that" I encouraged and snapped my fingers showing her how quick.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not the one gaining 30 pounds in a matter on months with your ass already growing that you can't even fit into your normal size!" she exclaimed starting to raise her voice shouting in my face. She continued, "I mean, what if my ass grows and I can't even fit into a pair of skinny jeans anymore!"

I frowned, "I wouldn't mind if your ass grew, I love everything about you!" I said putting my hands on her hips.

"So if my ass grows twice its size you'll still love me?" She asks like it's hard to believe.

"Yes?"

Now she looked really sad again, she pushed my hands off her. "What sick man wants a fat assed wife?" her voice cracked. I could hear the guys on the verge of cracking up badly.

"I do" I smiled angelic. And now was offended…

"So my ass isn't big enough for you? Is that how it is?" She snapped. I heard all of them making disapproving noises in the back. Like, 'Dang' and 'He shouldn't have said that' and of course 'He's screwed'

"That's not what I meant, Roza you're perfect in everyway"

She looked down blushing slightly caving for my words. "Even fat as a cow with a pregnant belly?"

"Even as a fat cow with a pregnant belly. I'll love you even if you don't want to loose the pounds afterwards. I love you, No. Matter. What!"

"Aw" she started tearing up throwing her arms around me. I smiled hugging her back kissing her neck.

"Get a room" Christian grumbled. I laughed out right, "Somebody's jealous" I teased over my shoulder before I gave Rose a quick peck on the lips.

"We'll go upstairs and unpack the things we bought" Rose said in a good mood again. I let her go and sit back in the couch.

"Dude, you're such a smooth talker you can probably just slide through this pregnancy and probably bonk your wife several times a day!" Christian said. I laughed, "Since when did the word bonk even come to this group"

"Since I just mentioned it in this group" I rolled my eyes. I think a sex desperate Christian is worse than a pregnant Rose…

I was standing in the kitchen while Rose was running around taking a shower, drying her hair, fixing her make up and trying not to look fat. The last part is not me, it's all her. She calls herself fat ten times a day. I got sick of it once and yelled at her to stop. She started crying and I felt like the biggest douche in the universe. I apologized over and over, kissed her and hugged until everything felt better again.

Tonight Janine and Abe was coming over since Rose and I haven't seen them for a while. I hoped Rose would be busy when they come so I can warn them about everything there is to warn them about. It's not like she's crazy or anything. The hormones are really kicking in right now and she has a few things she can get really upset about. And since I'm just a good husband I warn people to make it as easy as it is possible for my wife. She is carrying my baby, so I'm stuck. I hear a knock on the door and I hear that Rose is still moving around upstairs not making a move towards the stairs. I sigh in relief and opens the door. Out side stands the one and only Abe Mazur and the mother of my wife – who got all her attitude – Janine Hathaway.

"Belikov!" Abe smiles and stretches out his hand for me to grab. "Long time no see"

"Mr. Mazur, Janine very nice to see you again" Janine especially asked me to call her by first name and after a while it sunk in. But calling Abe, Abe. That's not really happening.

I led them into the kitchen handing both of them each a glass of wine before dinner since they took a cab here.

"So how's my lovely daughter?" Abe asked looking over his shoulder, "I haven't seen a sight of her"

"She's upstairs getting ready," I say as I stir around in the stew I made for tonight. "If I keep out of her way there's no need to get down on my knees and get for mercy" I teased. Abe chuckled, "So the pregnancy is kicking in huh?"

"The mood swings are getting there, growing day by day"

"What do you mean?" Janine asked surprised.

"DIMITRI!" Rose voice sounded angry. Not again…

"DIMITRI YOU DICK HEAD WHERE DID YOU PUT MY DRESS?" She shouted from the top of the stairs. I knew I should've left it in the closet.

"I put I on your bed" I said loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to yell. There was silence for a about a minute until her voice returned, "Thank you sweetie" her voice was now smooth and loving. I looked over at her parents, "See what I'm talking about?"

Abe burst into laughter probably loving the way Rose is treating me. That man just loves to watch me suffer.

"Don't worry Dimitri, it's just a phase" Janine said putting down her wine glass.

"A phase? Is it just one or many?"

"Oh there's a lot of phases during a pregnancy" Abe said like he knew what he was talking about.

Janine nods, "There's one phase for each month of the pregnancy. So nine phases"

I frowned, "Last month she was just like very other day"

"The first phase is barely noticeable, it's when you get to the third it's starting to notice" That's true, Rose is soon in her third. Guess she hit it early.

They were just about to tell me more about the phases when we heard steps in the stairs. I leaned closer to them, "There are a few things you should know," I said probably looking dead serious. "Never mention anything about her weight. She'll freak out and lock herself up in the bathroom. If she asks if her dress looks sliming tell her so or you'll be sorry!" She was almost down stairs. "Don't even mention growing even if it is her belly, ask her if she's lost weight and you're on the top of the scale. Other wise I'm the one getting punished tonight"

An evil smirk hit Abe's lips as I mentioned that last part. Janine hit his upper arm since she knew what he was thinking. Rose entered the kitchen wearing a simple marine blue dress falling loose around her body.

"Honey you look beautiful" Janine says walking over hugging her daughter. Both of them smile.

"Kiz, you look mesmerizing, did you loose weight?" He asked eyeing her up and down. Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Of course, how much did you loose?"

"I'm not telling you that old man" she teased and winked. I filled a glass with coke for her in a wine glass since it look almost like wine so she didn't feel left out. She walked over to me, "Don't you look beautiful" I smile handing her, her glass. She smiled, "Thank you" She pursed her lips and I bent down and gave her one. Maybe this was one of her good nights?

We sat down for dinner Rose and Janine talking about babies, clothes and colors. When they got to baby names and sex that was when Abe and I jumped into the conversation.

"I'd love if it was a boy" Rose said taking a bite off her fork, "A little Dimitri running around, wouldn't that be really cute?" She asked smiling towards me. I moved my arm around the back of her seat and smiled back, "I'd rather have a daughter looking just like you"

"I'm with Rose on the boy. You need another man in this house so Belikov won't feel lonely! You know what, you should name him after me" Abe said looking proud over his own idea. I saw Rose rolling her eyes, "Naming a child Abe would be worse than naming it Helmut so that's a big No"

"What about Ibrahim?" He tried smiling encourenging, "Now that's what I call a name"

"I like Harmony" I said pushing my food around.

"For a boy?" Abe asked looking at me like I was stupid.

"For a girl" I said shooting him an amused look. He laughed, "We don't need another Rose in this family"

"Hey, I'm great who wouldn't want another Rose in their family?" She asked but Abe just laughed.

I asked Rose if she wanted ice cream fro desert or cake since if I just made cake or just ice cream she'd want the one I didn't get.

"Both" She smiled over her shoulder.

"Then both it is" I smiled getting up. "Ice cream or cake?" I asked looking over at her parents. "One of each" Janine said. She was awfully nice towards me tonight. Other nights the sarcasm could be dripping from her words. Maybe I proved how much Rose really means by putting up with her pregnancy so well.

I got cake and ice cream putting it all on plates and served out guests. I carried three plates first since there was no chance in hell I would let Rose wait cause then I would be in hell!

Her parents left after a while and Rose had been cranky ever since. I tried to kiss her but I got a quick peck and then she left to watch TV. I took it as a sign, _stay out of my way_!

So I took the dishes. I sighed deeply as I filled the washing machine then when everything didn't fit I thought I could hand washed the last. I filled the sink with water waiting for it to fill up. I heard the TV going in the living room.

This so called phase in Rose pregnancy sucked. She barely wants to spend time with me, she's always with Lissa and when she's not I'm working! How the hell am I suppose to be all cheery when everything changes?

I started washing in silence, trying to go through my own therapy session, which only made me feel close to schizophrenia. I sighed deeply resting my arms on the bench dropping my head. I felt defeated. Heavy.

"What are you doing?" Rose voice startled me. I jumped looking over my shoulder. She looked normal. Wearing sweat pants and a top. I looked down and then returned to my dishes. "Doing the dishes"

"Why don't you come watch TV with me?" She suggested. I swallowed, "I'll just finish this up." I said carefully not looking at her. Not wanting to upset her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She sounded sad. My shoulders dropped, "I'm not avoiding you"

"Yes you are!" She sounded upset but in a very sad way. "You're barely home when I am, you always work or when I'm upstairs you're down here. I mean" her voice cracked. "I barely see you anymore"

I turned around looking at her, "But you're always with Lissa. You go shopping or you're on Skype with her. Where am I suppose to fit?" I asked feeling just as upset as she was.

"_You're_ no suppose to do anything. _We_ are!"

"Well it's not that easy when you don't even want me around" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I always want you around"

"Always, when ever I try to get close to you, you do this half measured thing and then you leave. I tried to kiss you earlier but you just gave me a short peck and you left!"

"You could've followed me!"

"Rose I don't always want to always follow you!" I said, "It's always me coming to you, following. Why can't you just come to me? Just once" The last part went into a I whispered. Heavy silence fell. I closed my eyes turning my head down. I heard slow footsteps coming closer. I opened my eyes still keeping them low. Rose hands appeared in my vision with a towel. She silently dried off my wet hands. She put the towel away and took my hands in hers. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Now I felt guilty for her apologizing.

"And don't feel guilty cause I haven't treated you the best lately. And I'm sorry for being so cranky and moody. It's just all the hormones stirring up and I can't control myself. I promise I'll be better I promise. Just don't-" she trailed off. I heard a light sob. I looked up and saw her eyes blank as her lip quivered. "Just please" she breathed. She met my eyes, "Don't leave me" Tears spilled over. I felt tears burn in my eyes. I couldn't believe she thought I ever do that! I pulled her in for a tight embrace and she sniffled into my shirt.

"Why would you think that?" I whispered into her hair. She lightly shook her head into my chest hugging me tighter. She shrugged, "You might get tired of it all. Off me…"

"Roza" I buried my nose in her hair. "The mood swings can be exhausting and the whole fat thing is getting on my nerve, but I'll never grow tired of you. And," I pulled back to look into her eyes, "I'll never leave. You'll have to throw me out before I take a step away"

She smiled still watery eyes. I dried her tears away with my thumb.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov"

I smiled, "As I love you Roza Belikova"

I bent down for a kiss. This time she didn't peck and walked away, this time she stayed and showed me how much she loved me.


	7. Chapter 7

**R POV**

I woke up. I was wide-awake. Like when you wake up in the middle of the night and _really_ need to go to the bathroom and there's no way in hell you'll ever fall back to sleep until you get up and go to the bathroom. But when you comeback the bed isn't as comfy as it was when you left and your whole night is ruined. I was that awake. Only I didn't need to use the bathroom. I wanted a sandwich and not just any sandwich. A salami and cheese sandwich with some garlic and oh just maybe some cucumber on it?

I sat up in bed. Dimitri was sprawled out next to me. The duvet only covered his lower half and I smiled as he had hair in his face as he silently snored. He's so cute when he's sleeping!

I slowly lifted the duvet off of me and stood up. I put on my slippers trying to walk across the floor hoping it would not creak. I closed my eyes hard praying in my head that nothing would happen. The floor didn't creak but suddenly I walked into something hard and felt a stunning pain in my toes. A large thump and then I was stupid enough to open my mouth.

"Oh what the-" I grabbed my toe jumping around on one foot. "Fucking asshole mother-"

The light went on. I wasn't even close to the light switch so I guess I woke up the sleeping beast…

"Roza?"

I turned around and saw that he was scratching his eyes trying to get the sleep away.

"Roza what are you doing?" He sighed sitting up.

"It's fine, go back to bed I just wanted a sandwich, I'll fix it" I said waving it away. He looked over at his alarm clock, "We ate four hours ago" Dimitri said looking back at me. I shrugged, "So I'm hungry"

He raised a brow, "You ate three large pieces of lasagna"

"So sue me!" I said feeling a little perky since I couldn't have my sandwich. He sighed and removed the duvet.

"No, no stay in bed. Sleep, you've been working your ass off lately! Just sleep"

"You'll never be able to make that night snack on your own. You don't have the patience"

"Patience my ass, it's just a sandwich" I said ludicrous and turned my back on him seeing where I was going this time.

I went down stairs into the dark kitchen. I got some bread and put it on the counter. I opened the fridge and light poured out in the dark.

"Let's see." I said talking to myself while bending over looking for the salami. I was searching, moving things and but I never seemed to find anything. I found the cheese but that was it. I started mumbling curses as I opened a box looking for that goddamn salami. "Where the hell is the mother fucking-"

"Third shelf to the left" Dimitri's voice said behind me. I looked up one shelf up and there it was. Damn him…

I grabbed it and was on my way to put it on the counter but Dimitri took it out of my hands, "What do you want more?"

I just gave up. I might eat a lot of food and some by weird choices but Dimitri knew this kitchen inside out. So I let the man do his work.

"Some cheese, salami, garlic and maybe some cucumber" I said hopping up on the bench. He looked over his shoulder at me and frowned, "Cheese, salami, garlic and _cucumber_?"

I narrowed my eyes at him giving him my full on _'You do not want to mess with me right now'_ look. He waved it away, "Sure, anything for you love" was all he said and took out things from the fridge.

He buttered the bread, put on some salami, then garlic and like the tip of the iceberg: cucumber.

He put the both pieces together and then handed it to me sitting next to him, watching.

"Thank you" I said stuffing as much sandwich into my mouth as possible. I moaned as I chewed and swallowed. Dimitri was looking at me with an amused expression. I barely swallowed when I took a new bite.

"Can taste that?" He asked looking at me resting his body against the bench.

"Not sounding that bad anymore huh?" I said smugly talking with my mouth full. I handed it over to him as I ate some pieces that fell into my top. I looked up and saw him frowning as he held the sandwich by his mouth. I saw him swallow before he took a bite. His face wrinkled together in a disgusted way and he handed back the sandwich. "God Rose that's disgusting" he said grabbing a glass filling it with water. I huffed, "You just don't have any good taste in food that's all" I smiled and took another bite. He shivered and emptied his glass putting it down. He put all the ingredients away and closed the fridge.

"I'm going to bed" he yawned. "Turn off the lights" he started walking away but stopped, "And brush your teeth, I don't want you breathing that in my face all night" He smiled and then disappeared up stairs.

I snorted, "He'd want me all over him even if I smelled like tuna and bad tomatoes"

"I really wouldn't!" I heard him from upstairs.

"Do to!" I shouted back still chewing.

"Nu-uh"

"UH-HUH!" We play fought more these days. Not much real fights or me flipping out cause I really tired to keep that down. In worst cases I went out in the garage and screamed and hit the punching bag for a while. It was pretty go for anger management!

I should recommend it to Lissa when she gets pregnant.

I ate the last of my sandwich, turned off the lights and headed down stairs. Our bedroom was dark and I could hear Dimitri breathing slowly. He must be asleep, so there's no chance in hell he'll notice I haven't brushed my teeth. I smirked, not that anyone could see it… But still! I got out of my clothes and started removing the duvet.

"Rose"

I jumped when I heard his voice. "Gosh, you aren't you asleep?"

"I could smell you from downstairs" He teased. Even though I didn't see him, I knew he was smiling. Big time!

"No you can't"

"I can actually, so do me a favor and please brush your teeth. I don't want Salami, Garlic AND cucumber in my face all night. It'll kill me"

"I know other things that might kill you…" I muttered as I headed for the bathroom. I washed my hands and my mouth, then brushed my teeth AND took some mouth wash. If he wanted clean and minty I'll get him clean and so fucking minty he won't even like it.

I went back to bed crawling over to him breathing in his face. He chuckled, "Like fresh mountain air"

I rolled my eyes and curled up next to him, "You're too clean for your own good"

"And you're too sloppy for my own good" He whispered burying his nose in my neck.

"But you love me sloppy" I said closing my eyes.

"Sometimes" he yawned. I smiled and kissed his collar bone, "Night"

"Night love" he mumbled close to falling asleep.

"Jill" I said in my speaker that went to her desk. She didn't answer. I called her again. I tapped my nails against my desk pursing my lips waiting for a respond. Nothing.

So What I ate two hours ago, I need something chocolate, banana and mint right now! And I'm not kidding. It's not funny. Banana, chocolate and mint, NOW!

I groaned loudly getting out of my seat. Stalking over to my door and flung it Open. Jill was not at her desk, neither was Simon Dimitri's assistant. His door was closed and I guess he was with Alberta. I groaned again, what does a pregnant hormone drugged woman have to do to get some fat fucking ice cream around here? I went down the stairs but my heels were impossible to walk fast in. I stopped in the middle of the staircase kicking them off leaving them right where they fell. I knew that there was an ice cream bar just down the same block. There were barely any people in the lobby so I guess I could sneak out with out no one knowing.

Ok going barefoot down a New York street wasn't the healthiest nor clean thing I've done. But you shouldn't play with an ice cream craving! It's one badass need.

**D POV**

"Ok, so we're moving Sydney in three weeks to Stan and she'll stay there for two weeks before she comes back and then me move her back there three months since that was the agreement" I said going through Sydney's move plan that was going smoothly. Rose had be nagging about coming along on the first move and after a while I had to give in. Otherwise I wouldn't be leaving the home in one piece…

"Ok, now that that's clear you all can return to your offices'" I walked out with Simon in my heel and Christian and Lissa walking along with me. I was signing some papers then Christian and Lissa was going to show me the plan and new communication devices they just programmed.

"I'll check in on Rose" Lissa smiled and went over to Rose door that was opposite to mine. She knocked and went inside. Christian and I went in on my office and Simon followed with the papers.

"Sign here, here and here" Simon pointed. I knew he already read through it for small bugs and I trusted him completely. I started signing men Lissa appeared with a frown upon her face.

"Liss?" Christian asked and by that worried sound in his voice I looked up. "Liss what's wrong?"

"Do you know where Rose is?" She asked looking confused. I frowned, "She isn't in her office?"

"No, and Jill was with us so she knows nothing. She doesn't have any appointments until tomorrow so I don't know where she is"

I straightened up reaching for my office phone speed dialing Rose cell phone. No answer. I felt my stomach turning. I didn't like this feeling, not knowing where she was and with who or if she was alone.

"Maybe she's on the bathroom?" Lissa asked still looking lost. There was a short knock on the door and Eddie and Ivan appeared.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We found these in the staircase" Eddie held up a pair of black high heels with and open toe. Lissa looked at them, "These are Rose Manolo Blahnik I bough for her last Christmas"

I froze as a light panic rose in Lissa's eyes. "She's gone" she whispered.

"Get a small group of people and check all floors for her, Christian Eddie and Ivan take outside and I'll go check with Alberta" I said trying to sound calm. All of them nodded and went out the door moving quickly. I let out a ragged breath. _Where the hell are you Rose_?

I was walking fast towards Alberta's office knocking once before opening the door.

"Yes Belikov?" She asked looking suspicious.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. She frowned. Fuck.

"Is she not in her office?"

I shook my head, "Eddie found her chose in the lobby and I'm getting worried something happened"

She got up looking alarmed. "Have you got people out?"

"Yes, I have people check all the floors and lobby. I sent Ozera, Castile and Zeklos to cover outside"

"Good, I'll help" She said follow me out. "Did the two of you have a fight?"

"No, she's been really good these last few days, so I'm trying not to think of the worst right now" I said feeling anxious. Alberta put a hand on my shoulder, "Pregnant or not, Rose is one hell of a fighter, one of a kind. And if something would've happened someone would've seen it. Let's go check with the recpetionists"

I nodded and we walked fast down stairs.

"Any sign of Mrs. Belikov?" Alberta asked serious.

"Who?"

"Rose" She corrected.

"No" the man said. "Mr. Ozera was here a minute ago asking the same thing, should I call her office?"

"That won't be needed" Alberta said turning to me, "She wouldn't just leave like that leaving her shoes and all"

"That was what I didn't need to hear right now" I said biting the inside of my cheek. My cellphone buzzed. "Lissa?"

"No sign of her, she's not anywhere in this building, I've checked all the security camera's. Rose is not in this building"

"Not even in the bathroom?"

"I have people stationed in every single one and no, nothing" I hung up.

"No show?"

I shook my head sternly. Where the hell is my wife? I mean how am I suppose to take care of a baby if I can't even look out for it's mother? I was starting to panic. And I _never_ panic. _Never_. Ever!

My phone buzzed again, but this time it was Christian. "Yes?" I fell silent. "She's WHAT?"

**R POV**

"You know Paulo" I said stuffing more ice cream into my mouth. "I don't know why I don't come here more often. I mean, it's ice cream"

The big man laughed, "If you came here often I'd be rich Rosemarie"

"Rose" I corrected. He smiled warmly.

"I mean I had to run here cause no one of my people were able to get me some ice cream. I mean what does a pregnant woman have to go through these days" I stuffed more ice cream into my mouth.

"It's hard being hungry all the time. For gods sake I have a thing in my stomach! A freaking baby and it's scaring the shit out of me" I drained in all in more chocolate sauce and sprinkled more chocolate on it.

"More banana?" Paulo asked sitting cross form me behind the disk feeding me.

"Yes please" I said and he scooped up more banana's loading my plate. I stuffed my mouth shoveling it all in till I almost couldn't breathe.

"Rose?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Christian standing there, looking both confused, worried and lost. I turned back to Paulo, "The peace is over"

He chuckled, "You're always welcome here Rose"

I smiled stuffing my mouth again. Christian was standing next to me on the phone. "Yeah she's here. Eating ice cream" he went silent, "Yeah I'll tell her…No shoes so I'll carry her back…No I won't throw her over my shoulder to hurt the baby. C'mon Dimitri I'm not that stupid!" he said glaring at the ground. "Yeah, yeah. She'll be there in ten" He hung up.

"What the fuck Rose?" He asked looking angry, slight worry glinting in his eyes. I didn't say anything I just stuffed my mouth. He sighed deep and sat down next to me. Paulo moved away gone to clean something.

"Just here for the ice cream or anything else?"

"Everyone left so I thought I'd do to"

"We were in a meeting"

"And I just wanted ice cream is that so bad?" I asked digging around in my mountain of ice cream.

"Dimitri thought something had happened to you. With your shoes in the stairs no one knowing where you were? You can't do that to him Rose"

I felt the guilt punch me in the gut. I played with my ice cream feeling like a five year old getting yelled at cause I by accident broke something. "I didn't mean to do that…"

"You scared most of us. With you being pregnant and all, we didn't know what to think"

"You just treat me so differently now a days," I said licking the ice cream off the spoon.

"I's lonely always sitting by my desk when all of you are sitting together at least. Or going somewhere or planning something"

"So ice cream was your solution to everything?" I could hear the small smile in Christian's voice.

I shrugged "Paulo's pretty good at talking too" I smiled looking over at him.

"C'mon let's get back to your worried baby's daddy. Bring the ice cream"

I smiled and turned to Paulo. "Get you make me another one to go?" I asked since my plate was empty. Paulo just smiled and started doing one more I could eat in my office.

A big pack with loads of chocolate, ice cream and banana's later I was walking through the lobby door. Lissa turned around and saw me. Her whole face lit up when she saw me and she just smiled and shook her head when she saw the big box of ice cream in my hands. She hugged me, "You really know how to get this company of its toes. Buying ice cream"

Christian chuckled next to me. "Therapy with the big Paulo to"

"Wow, you can do so much in so little time"

I shrugged, "I'm a natural"

I looked around. I saw Eddie, Meredith even Ivan but no husband Belikov.

"Liss?"

She broke her kiss with Christian that I didn't even realize that she started kissing, "Yeah?"

"Where's Dimitri?"

"In his office" Ivan appeared behind me. I smiled thanks and left the others talking down stairs bringing the ice cream with me.

I ran a hand through my hair hoping Dimitri wouldn't be mad about my little disappearing. I knocked on his door but there was no reply. I opened the door but it was empty. I frowned and closed the door. I went over to my own office opening the door finding Dimitri sitting in my chair holding a picture frame in his hands. He hadn't noticed me so I closed the door a little harder and he looked up. I smiled slightly walking over putting the ice cream down on my desk.

"Hug?" I asked simply. A small smile hit his lips and he pulled out the chair so I could it in his lap. I had my baby bump now and in tight clothes it was very noticeable, but I guess I could hide it if I wanted to. I didn't. I walked around the desk climbing into Dimitri's lap and we embraced each other as I buried my face in his neck. I sighed in delight and we sat there in silence for a while. There was no sound but our steady breathing.

"Sorry I worried you" I murmured tracing patterns on his shirt.

"I guess I overreacted but, I went really worried when they found your shoes in the stairs"

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of walking in heels. You can never run in them"

He chuckled, "Glad I'm not a girl" After he said that his hand moved to my bump. I smiled as he stroked my belly.

"I'm pretty happy you're a girl though"

I snickered, "Yeah me to. And I'm pretty happy you're a guy to!"

"Thanks"

"Want some ice cream?" I asked sitting up a little. He shrugged and I reached for the ice cream. Lucky me Paulo put a spoon into the ice cream box and leaned back into Dimitri.

"You bought all that for yourself?" he asked ludicrous as I put the spoon into my mouth. I blushed and swallowed, "Well yeah. But I've already eat almost as much over at the ice cream bar" I said smiling sheepishly.

He chuckled and grabbed the spoon form my hand digging in. "Damn, our baby is going to be so fat"

I laughed, "Stop, don't say that"

He laughed with me stuffing the ice cream into his mouth. Getting ready for another spoon.

"Seriously our baby is not going to be fat" I smiled grabbing the spoon playing around in the ice cream.

"I like fat babies. Or more like chunky cute babies. I rather have a fat baby then a thin baby" Dimitri said looking at me.

"That's true, aw with big mushy cheeks and chunky arms and" I made a weird noise in happiness just thinking about our cute little fat baby.

He smiled, "It's going to be one hell of a baby"

"Yeah" I said with my mouth full. "I hope he or she is a lot like me"

He laughed out right as I loaded my spoon again. "Maybe just food wise let him or her have my attitude"

"No but- HEY!" I said when he took the spoon out of my hand feeding himself. "That was mine"

"You're my wife, you have to share"

"Well you're my husband and you have to do what ever I say!"  
"The priest didn't say anything about that" Dimitri laughed loading a new spoon, "Open up"

I opened my mouth as e fed me.

"It's good practice on you when the baby comes" Dimitri teased loading a new spoon.

"How mature of you" I said ice cream dripping down my chin. He smiled, "I am very mature"

"Not"

He took the next spoon into his mouth teasing me first. I narrowed my eyes at him. I took the spoon and stuffed my mouth and kissed him. He chuckled against my lips as ice cream dripped down his cheek. I swallowed my ice cream deepening the kiss tasting the vanilla in his mouth. I moaned and pulled away. "Some good ice cream you got there" I kissed the spot where there still was some left.

He met my lips twisting his head to catch them. I moved my hand to his cheek kissing him harder. He moved the ice cream box putting it on my desk. I straddled him and moved my arms around his neck. His hands went down my sides and landed on my bump again. I smiled and leaned back so he could reach it.

"Daddy loves you" Dimitri cooed kissing my belly. I smiled, "Mommy more"

Dimitri smiled looking up, "Daddy loves mommy"

My face lit up, "But mommy loves daddy more"


	8. Chapter 8

**D POV**

"Dimitri"

I felt like I was in a haze. I would never survive this. Never ever! No chance in hell.

"BELIKOV!"

I jumped when Alberta shouted my name. I blinked and tried to take her in.

"Sorry I yelled, but you didn't listen to me"

"I'm sorry Alberta" I yawned, "Rose been taking all the attention lately"

Alberta sat down cross from me, "How's the pregnancy working for her?"

"She's going through a new phase every month! The first one was nothing then there was mood swings for third month. Last month she ate everything all the time! And it's only getting worse, so I'll never be able to pass more months with out locking her up and passing her food through the door crack"

Alberta smiled, "So what's phase number five?"

"She's emotional"

"Rose has always been emotional" Alberta huffed.

"Not like this" I sighed, "She cried for everything!" I said and I felt so bad seeing her cry. A big lump always formed in my stomach when tears ran down her cheeks.

"Everything?"

"Everything. She drops something by accident and it breaks, she cries. We go to bed and I don't kiss her good night, she cries. When she wakes up before me, she cries

"Why would she cry when she wakes up first?" Alberta frowned.

"Cause I'm supposed to be the one waking up first looking into her eyes when she slowly awakens"

Alberta laughed, "You really do live in hell Dimitri"

I sighed and opened an old file I was going through. "What are you doing?" She asked looking over my work.

"I'm just going through some of Rose old files"

"Stalker?"

I smiled, "No, I wanted to know what she's done the years I was gone"

I heard Alberta sigh. "What is it?" I asked unsure. Maybe there was something bad I should know off?

"That first year was kind of hard on her"

"Bad missions?" I asked confused.

"Dirty missions" Alberta looked serious.

"Dirty? Dirty as in?"

"Cold jobs, the once no one wanted. She took them in fact she took them all. I don't have many enimies except from my ex husband and the strigoi clan"

I didn't like what she told me, but I didn't understand. Rose hated murders. "So what-"

"She killed other people to make the pain go away Dimitri"

I was stunned. Staring. My stomach turned and clenched. I swallowed hard. Every hair on my body rose.

She killed people to get rid of pain. Pain I caused. I ran both my hands through my hair. That didn't help me much.  
"I didn't mean to make it worse" Alberta sounded sorry. "I just- It was hard for her but now when you're around I notice complete changes in her. She's Rose again. The annoying irresponsible but badass woman she was born to be"

"I'm glad I can bring forward her annoying and irresponsible side" I said sarcastic. Alberta smiles, "You know what I mean." She leaned forward, "The thing is Dimitri. Don't dig deep in her past. Try focusing on her now and help her through the pregnancy. It can't be easy for her either you know"

I sighed again, "You're right"

"I'm always right. I'm your boss" Alberta smirked. I rolled my eyes. Then there was a light knock. Both of us looked up. "Yes?"

The door opened and in came a sniffing Rose with wet cheeks. "Roza what's wrong?" I asked shooting her a worried glaze. She held up her thumb and sniffled, "I stapled myself with the stapler" Her voice turned up one octave before she broke out into heavy sobs. "Aw, baby" I got up and hurried over hugging her tightly. I brought her with me too my chair trying to calm her down.

Alberta looked stunned, staring at Rose like it couldn't be true. Crying, over a stapler? God…

"Can you blow on it?" She sobbed looking at me like her whole world just crashed. I lightly blew on her finger.

"Kiss?" Her voice cracked. I lightly kissed her injured thumb. "There, feeling better?" I asked nicely kissing her temple. She calmed down and sniffled again, "Mhmm"

I smiled, "Good, do you want me to buzz Jill to help you back to your office?"

"It's fine" she said standing up. "Ill see you for lunch?"

"I'll be right here waiting for you" I smiled brilliantly. She smiled and went out the door. I looked over at Alberta who was still staring at the door in disbelief.

When her eyes moved back to mine I smiled.

"Was she s-serious?" She asked looking at me like what just happened was a joke. I raised a brow, "Do you think Rose would ever fake cry?"

"But it was just a stapler? She didn't even flinch when Mia once shot her foot!"

I chuckled at her it was kind of funny when I wasn't the only one stunned by her mood change. "She's one of a kind"

"If you ever get her pregnant again Dimitri, Remind me to punish you!"

I grinned, "I'll think you'll have to rethink that after Rose's carrying our tenth child" I teased.

"TENTH?" She shrieked.

"It was a joke" I laughed.

"Not a very funny one" she mumbled and got up. "I'll see you later Belikov, keep an extra eye on your unstable wife if you don't mind. I don't want her sobbing in the lobby"

I smiled. Same of Alberta Petrov!

Today two different incidents happened. Or though, there was on small one and then there was one rather large. They both involved Rose and her new condition…

Situation One: Around 11 o clock. I was going through my schedule with Jill and Simon to match Rose and my schedule when Rose came out from her office with a buttered bagel in her hand. All of froze looking at her upset face. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked on the verge of breaking.

"Rose, baby what's wrong?" I asked. She bit her lower lip keeping it from quivering.

"I dropped my bagel" she squealed and the tears run over. I felt my shoulders drop, it wasn't anything wrong then, only another scene. I walked over to her, "Aw honey" I took her in my arms, "I can get you another one? Would that be ok?" I put my hands on her shoulders studying her face.

"But I wanted this bagel" She sobbed sounding like a five year old. I let patience fall over me. With Rose right now patient was the best thing I could have with her. I would never get far with raising my voice cause that would only make her cry even more. And like the proud husband I have, making your wife isn't on top of the list.

"What if we do like this, I'll take you myself to the bakery next door and buy you a new bagel?"

She sniffled, "Could I have a muffin to?"

"You can have to if you want" I smiled.

"You think I need that?" she asked horror painting her face.

"No, no, NO! What I meant was that I'll by you what ever you like only to get that beautiful smile of yours back" I smiled. She smiled and snickered looking down.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure" I smiled looking over at Simon and Jill. "Can you handle this place for a while?"

Both of them nodded. I took Rose's hand and lead her down stairs. We walked to the bakery and it took quite sometime for Rose to pick her order. So I got a little impatient so I ordered something for myself while I waited.

"Oh that looks good!" She said pointing at something. "But that one looks even better! Oh Dimitri I want that one. No that one. Maybe I have that one instead"

I smiled watching her, I could bet she could stay here all afternoon just looking and trying to decide.

"Dimitri I can't pick one" she whined.

"Then pick two" I shrugged. She pursed her lips thinking. "Three?" She looked at me angelic. I chuckled, "Order what ever you like Rose"

She clapped her hand together jumping lightly. "I'll have one chocolate éclair, the sugar doughnut and the blueberry cupcake please"

The man behind the desk put together her order and I gave him some extra cash for the wait when Rose didn't look. "Sorry about that" I said in a hushed tone. He smiled, "With her ordering that much, I'd do this anytime"

I smiled and put my hand around Rose as we walked outside. I finished my cinnamon bun and to my surprise Rose had already eaten the éclair and the doughnut. I shouldn't really be surprised but Rose is never boring!

Situation two: Dinnertime at the company. All Rose incidents I always fix. I go out of my way to fix it and please her all the way. But sometimes it gets tricky.

All of us were in the lunchroom, Christian behind me in line to the food court and Rose in front speaking to Lissa.

"So how's _that_ going?" Christian asked nodding towards Rose. I smiled at Christian, "I'm working on it. Nothing has happened since this morning so I think it kind of a good day"

"Don't jump before you know where to land" Christian teased. "You never know with a pregnant woman, they are sneaky bitches all of them"

"SHH!" I hissed, "She might hear you and I don't want her crying in here. I fear Alberta will kick me out if I can't control my own wife. She'll think I'm incompetent."

"You're not incompetent, she's the pregnant monster"

I shoved Christian playfully, "Don't call her that"

"What it's true!" He said and I pushed him again. He chuckled and pushed me back and to my not so lucky ass I stumbled into Rose. The problem wasn't that she was hurt or anything. The problem was that she dropped her plate. That was even worse. Silence fell through the food court and all eyes were on Rose. Rose spun around with tears in her eyes looking crushed with emotions.

"Look what you did" I hissed to Christian.

Christian stepped forward thinking he could help the situation. He couldn't…

"Rose it's ok, no need to be upset I was just joking around with Dimitri" he smiled. To our horror Rose just looked more upset.

"Why does everything to you Christian have to be such a joke, am I a joke to you?" Her eyes started filling up. _Oh god Christian make her stop_ was I could think off.

"Of course not you're-"

"A pregnant monster?" She yelled. Tears rolled over and I knew he was screwed as hell! She started bawling like never before and Christian looked totally freaked. Lissa wrapped her arms around her trying to calm her down.

"Get away from me" She yelled pushing her away. "I'm too fat and ugly to be here anyway! I'm incompetent, I can't do anything on my own and all of you treat me like a baby. I'm just a useless, ugly fat disgusting-"

"ROSE!" I shouted. I hated when she spoke about herself like that. I seriously hated it, so I couldn't just stand there and wait for her to say it without me doing something about it. But I think my voice was a little too harsh cause she ran away crying. I groaned loudly knowing the damage was done. I got out of the line and sat down by the table.

Soon after Lissa, Christian and Ivan joined me. My head was against the table and my shoulders dropped. Rose is going to be the end of me…

"Don't take it so hard Dimitri, she'll come around" Ivan said chewing on something.

"I agree with Ivan" Christian said, "She'll come around, this is just a phase you know"

"You don't know anything. So what if it was just some damn phase? I am the one this whole thing was playing with. I am the one having to sit around watching the woman of my world cry so many times a day I just want to bang my head against the wall. I am the one having to watch her complain about herself and not being able to change her mind! You're just sitting there getting her mood even fouler. How the hell am I supposed to survive this when all I do is run around babysitting her after what you caused?"

"Hey don't put this blame on me, you got her pregnant" Christian said defensive. I groaned and got up.

"I'll see you around" I walked off. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to see anyone I just wanted Rose. But she's so emotional I don't even have a chance to talk about me when all I worry about it her and our baby. I was standing outside her office knocking softly.

"Rose?"

Silence.

"Roza, sweetheart please open"

I tried to open the door but it was locked. If I could guess and figure her out right – which I could – she probably had blocked the door with the bookshelf, chairs and then the trash bin just to prove her point.

"Could you just please let me fix this, I'm begging you мой ангел " (My angel)

No answer. I took a deep breath. I've grown tired of this now. I'm not going to ram down the door and scare the life out of her. But drastic times needs drastic measures. I'm talking to Rose weather she wants to or not!

**R POV**

I was sitting behind on my desk glaring at the door. Dimitri had stood there for a while calling me sweet things hoping I would open up. But hell no I would! HE thought I was fat, everyone thought I was fat and incompetent and stupid and just so fucking pregnant! First I was just hurt and crying building the barrier between me and the outer world! But by now that hurt grew into anger and I was far away from happy. I admit it hurt me bad listening to Dimitri outside begging me to open. But if I cracked once I'll crack again. I saw down in my chair caressing my stomach. I felt the baby squirming around under my touch. "Don't worry baby," I said calmingly. "Daddy's just being mean and stupid. He'll make it up to us"

I noticed that it was a while ago since I heard Dimitri's voice nor a knock. I frowned did he give up?

My tears started welling up? Did he give up on me? Was I really _that_ horrible?

Tears welled over, I sobbed. I'm a witch. I'm a stupid incompetent pregnant woman giving her husband such a hard time he'll leave me! HE'LL LEAVE!

I started crying really hard holding my stomach. I could never ever raise this baby with out Dimitri. Not with out dada! He's the one who'll put this baby straight. The one who'll give it a common sense to me patient and learn the Zen crap!

I cried even harder. Suddenly there was a noise by my open window. I froze looking at the window. Suddenly a dark shadow threw itself in through the window. I scream a high-pitched scream since what ever it was startled me.

"Roza stop screaming!"

I shut up. "Dimitri?" I got out feeling my heart jump and beat faster. "What- How-h-how did you get in through the window? Why did you get in from the window?"

"Because you wouldn't let me speak with you" He looked over at the barrier I'd built in my rage. He smiled warmly then looked back at me, "To trash bin?"

I blushed and looked down "It's on top of the bookshelf"

He looked back, "How'd you get it up there?" he asked frowning.

"I have my ways." I said drying off my cheeks. He walked closer, "Are you ok?"

I just shrugged not really feeling like answering the question.

"Can I hug you?" he asked quietly.

"Like you have to ask!" I said almost sounding mean. Almost. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging my shoulders tight. I gave in after a few seconds realizing that he hadn't given up on me. He'd climbed a freaking building just to hug me. That's one hell of a husband!

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded against his chest. "Could you maybe, just maybe tone it down a little?"

I pulled back to see if he was serious. "Tone what down?" I asked.

"Everything" he said looking at me, "It's really hard watching you so upset Rose, it really tires me and wears me out having to watch you cry for nothings and not being able to make you stop"

Now I felt horrible. I looked down at my feet, if this didn't made him leave, how could I know how much longer he was going to stay?

"Are you going to leave?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked his face frowning and his brows coming together. I felt tears building up, "Are you-u going to-h l-lea-leave me now?" I asked sobbing. His hands moved to each side of my face leaning down so we were face to face.

"Roza" His yes deep. "This is nothing. This us just a small bump in the road, another phase we'll make it through. And don't every think I'll leave again! Ever" He said firmly. His thumbs drying my tears, I sniffled.

"You sure? I've been awful lately…" I said feeling bad.

"We'll work through it" he said, "We always will. Don't worry I'm right here. Even if you shout for me to leave and I'll never be able to see our kid I'll still be around until I can"

"I could never do that to you"

He smiled, "I know"

He kissed my forehead. "So are we ok?"

I nodded, "Very ok"

"Я люблю тебя моя прекрасная жена" (I love you my beautiful wife)

I felt a light kick in my stomach I froze instantly. Dimitri must've felt the change cause he pulled away slightly. "Rose?"

I didn't respond cause I felt it again. My lips were slightly parted and I was holding my stomach.

"Roza, love are you ok?"

"The baby…" I whispered. Dimitri looked scared, "What? Is something wrong? Roza are you ok? How's the baby? Are you feeling ill, should I call someone?" He was talking fast, freaking out in other words. He went quiet when I took his hands and placed them on my stomach. He looked at me strangely. Like I was insane. Maybe I was but, "Speak in Russian again" I murmured.

"What? Rose what are you-"

"Just do it!" I demanded.

"Я люблю тебя мой ангел" (I love you my angel)

The same thing happened again only this time Dimitri felt it too. His eyes went wide and he was staring at my stomach. My jaw dropped before the smile on my lips grew big.

"It- he- she-" I couldn't finish a sentence. "Do it again!" I said excited.

"Я люблю наш малыш так много, и я люблю тебя и я не могу ждать, пока вы не родится" (I love our baby so much and I love you and I can't wait for you to be born)

It kicked again. Both Dimitri and I started laughing and I squealed in excitement.

"HE KICKED!" I shouted.

"YES _SHE_ DID!" Dimitri looked so proud. Glowing to be exact. This was out of this world. I felt tears coming again, "Roza baby is everything ok?"

I nodded smiling but the tears spilled over, "Just happy"

He smiled kissing my lips, "And I couldn't be happier"

I cried both of us stroking my stomach, "This baby is going to be a real something" Dimitri smiled his eyes glued to my bump. I nodded feeling fresh tears coming back, god I hate this phase…


	9. Chapter 9

**R POV **

Being pregnant has it's front and it's backsides. I mean adding pounds and growing big isn't really a good thing. I guess it's good for the baby but the mommy – which should be me – isn't very happy about it. The doctor said last week that the baby is already big and eats a lot. I guess he or she got that from me.

Dimitri and I agreed on not wanting to know the sex cause it would be more exciting that way.

Anyhow, more things that happens' when I'm pregnant is that I'm phasing as Dimitri calls it. He think he sounds so smart when he says it, but I don't agree with him.

Phasing is was different moods and phases I am in while I'm being pregnant.

Month one and two I was pretty much normal, nothing big just normal eating Rose. Third one I was getting the mood swings and as Christian said: The pregnant monster was showing. I huffed at that and hit his head. Jerk…

Fourth month was the eating month I ate everything possible eating and I couldn't get enough. I think I gained at that time, but Dimitri promised to help me get it all off when ever I want to after the baby has arrived.

Phase five was the emotional part. When I disappeared from the office to get ice cream and Dimitri almost sent a S.W.A.T team after me. Talk about overreacting! I mean, hello? I was just having ice cream.

Other things that happened to me during pregnancy – except for getting fat – is my boobs. Which brings us to Phase six!

When Dimitri and I were kind of a break a few months ago my boobs grew one-cup size and that was embarrassing enough. I went from a C to a D in a shot matter of time and I thought everyone noticed. No one did…

But now it's starting to get ridiculous. I mean from a D to a Double D than an E cup? I mean seriously, the baby won't need THAT much food will it? This baby will only eat and poop if my boobs will keep growing like this.

But back to the subject. Phase. Phasing. First you might think this is a boob phase but it isn't. I think Dimitri's having a boob phase though. That man cannot stop touch or looking at my chest. Whenever we're in private of course. In public he only get visual pictures in his head he tells me. And he thinks I'm crazy?

But right now, during this phase, I liked the attention. I mean I really liked it. I wanted him everywhere. I even wanted to do him on the playground in the park when we were walking there. How sick is that?

Anyway, I think Dimitri loved himself right now cause he could get his way with me just my snapping his fingers. He barely had to do anything and I was turned on! It's kind of ludicrous but that's the way it is. So I'm six months pregnant and I just entered Phase Six: Which is about one thing and one thing only: S-E-X.

**SEX**!

It was Monday morning and Dimitri and I was getting ready for work. Since I was growing big I wore a lot of stretch dresses with a jacket on top of something like it. I couldn't stand pushing into something and then complain about it all day long. I mean, hello? Who wants a complaining pregnant woman?

"I was talking to mama last night" Dimitri started.

"Oh, how is she?" I asked walking to the bathroom fixing my light makeup.

"She's good, she actually wanted to ask for a favor"

"Ok, what was it?" I asked brushing mascara on my lashes.

"She wondered if we could have Vika here for a while. She's on a break now and she really likes the city and US in stead of Russia"

"That's a great idea! She can have the guest room" I smiled turning to meet his gaze as he watched me in the doorway. He smiled, "You sure that's no trouble? I mean you are six months pregnant"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pregnant Dimitri, not handicapped!" I said finishing up my make up. I brushed my hair and moved it over one shoulder to get in place. Out of nowhere Dimitri appeared behind me, placing his hands on my hips.

"I love when you wear this dress"

I smiled adding some last touches on my hair, "Only cause my boobs look huge in it"

He buried his face in my neck, "One of hundred reasons"

I turned around in his arms, "Why don't we just stay home and just walk around naked all day?"

He chuckled, "We had naked Sunday yesterday, I don't want to wear it out"

"Like you'll ever get tired of watching me naked" I huffed.

"True" he smiled kissing my shoulder. "But after pretty much sex while eating, showering and washing maybe we should slow down"

"Are you just saying that cause you're trying to sound grown up or are you serious" I asked unbuttoning one of the buttons on his shirt placing a kiss on his chest. He groaned, "You might have a lot of power over me Mrs. Belikov but I won't let you win this time"

"Oh c'mon" I whined, "We haven't skipped work once to just be home and enjoy each other"

"We enjoy each other every day" Dimitri laughed trying to remove my hands as I desperately tried to attach myself on him.

"Fine" I said letting go, "You might not want to right now. But I'll get my way today. Believe me, I can be _very_ convincing!"

He smiled and let go of me moving away to let me finish where he interrupted me.

!

I think I was having some weird sex abstinence cause I was climbing my walls. Seriously. The thought of my husband only about fifty feet away turned me on. Even the thought of Ivan dripping ice cream on him turned me on and that wasn't a pretty picture!

I buzzed Jill. She was quick and in a few seconds her head popped in through the door, "Yes Rose?"

"Is Dimitri still in a meeting?" I asked just sitting by my desk. I had dismissed taking care of the younger agents since I really sucked at it! So I was now on desk jobs since Alberta didn't want a crazy woman in her meetings about Sydney and her future. They were transferring her to Stan in only a matter of weeks. Dimitri was working his ass off you see every possible thing that might go wrong.

The thought of him working hard, sweating, that turned me on!

"Yes he is, he told me he'll be back around one a clock"

I nodded, "Thank you" she closed the door and left. God I was bored. And getting excited just thinking about my husband rarely helps…

After a while of looking through old files and checking my Facebook twenty times I heard some shuffling on the outside. Hmm.. I thought. Maybe Dimitri could help me with my slight problem? I smirked. I waited until it slowed down outside my door and I walked to the door and peeked out. Jill and Simon wasn't here but I saw Dimitri's door was open. Booyah!

I walked over but realized my shoes were making to much noise. I took them off taking them in my hand. I walked over to his door seeing him sitting in his chair back towards me looking out towards the window. I smirked and closed the door soundlessly. He must be in deep thought, I'll help him out of it.

I dropped my shoes and he flinched by the light thump and spun around looking at me.

"Babe?" he looked confused, "Something wrong?"

I walked over to him moving one knee, resting it on his. I put one hand on his shoulder, "Yes, something is wrong" I said removing my jacket. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh- Roza- I mean Rose we probably shouldn't-"

"Shhh" I hushed him dropping my jacket on the side of his desk. "What they don't know won't hurt them" I winked positioning myself over him. Straddling his lap. I let my hands run up his chest starting to play with his buttons. I got about four buttons before he grabbed my wrists to stop me. "Not. here" he said carefully. I smile when I noticed the slight shakiness in his voice. I was so going to win this!

I knew he was too strong for me so I leaned forward into a passionate kiss. I felt how he was trying to fight me not giving in to my kiss. But as I started to suck on his bottom lip he growled and let go of my wrists moving his arms around me. I smiled against his lips and kissed him deeply. We were kissing as my hands worked on their' own, I unbuttoned button by button and I soon got where I wanted. His shirt was unbuttoned and I slid my hands up his toned hairless chest kissing him intensely.

His hands removed hair out my face and as his hands traveled over my curvy body he brought down my stretchy material over my shoulders. I helped him by getting my arms free from the dress so my top half was free. The dress was now only covering my ass and round stomach. Our kissing went deeper and our tongues were moving wildly trying to stay in control. His right hand cradled my left breast getting his huge hand around it squeezing it and I moaned. I kissed his cheek down his jaw feeling his heavy breath close to my ear. I kissed his neck and down on his shoulder removing fabric as my lips worked on his skin. His freehand that wasn't working my breast tilted my head up so he could reach for my lips again. I groaned as he squeezed my breast a little hard.

"Dimitri" I moaned kissing him hard.

Suddenly the door flew up and in came a talking Ivan, Christian and Eddie. Fuck, I forgot to lock the door! Was the first thought that hit me. They froze and I turned around meeting their surprised faces. As I turned around I noticed their eyes changing focusing point. Maybe the picture on me in a bra with my E cup boobs didn't help the situation.

Dimitri cleared his throat loudly, "Her eyes are higher up" he growled. All of them snapped out of it looking either at the floor, wall or the ceiling. I held back a smile, this was almost more embarrassing for them than for me. Us.

"Well uh- I was just thinking about- uh" Eddie tried looking anywhere but me.

"We were just um-" Christina couldn't handle it either.

"We were just looking at Rose boobs" Ivan said and soon after he hid his face in his hands. Dimitri raised a brow at him. "Sorry!" Ivan blurted, "I wasn't thinking"

I snickered pulling up my dress.

"That happens a lot" Dimitri said with slight hint of amuse in his voice. He cleared his throat and fixed his shirt so it looked more in place even with all the buttons unbuttoned. He really was the boss everywhere. Including the bedroom and the kitchen. God I wanted him to take me.

"Rose you better stop looking at D like that or else I would have to get a camera and sell it online" Christian teased. I glared at him pulling my dress up.

"Oh, and Ivan can you still pick up Vika at the airport today?" Dimitri asked. I turned towards him, "She's coming today?" I asked shocked.

"Didn't I tell you-" Dimitri blushed.

"No you didn't you ass" I groaned and jumped off him. "I haven't bought her anything and I haven't cleaned anywhere and we have no food I haven't shopped for days!" I freaked out.

Dimitri grabbed my shoulders, "Deep breath" I inhaled and exhaled. "Stop worrying you only make the baby stir and I've done all those things you just mentioned for years so that could be the reason why you haven't done them" he smiled playfully.

"Fine, but can I come pick her up?"

Dimitri and Ivan exchanged glazes. "C'mon, I'm not that bad!" I whined. Ivan smiled, "Not yet, I'll have you" he smiled. "Be ready at four!" He said leaving with the rest of them.

!

"Vika!" Dimitri pulled his youngest sister into a tight hug. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Dimka, it's not like you didn't see me just a few months ago"

"Oh so I can't miss my sister then I probably shouldn't have bought you anything either. It's ok I'll just give it to Ro-"

"Don't you dare give her my stuff! Where is it?" her whole face lit up. I smiled I knew he'd bought her something. He handed over a bag and she squealed when she looked down in it. She jumped him giving him the famous Belikov bear hug. I've been through that one TONS of times.

"So you'll have the room you had last time next to Rose and mine and just ask if you need anything" I smiled. "Oh and Dimitri made your bed"

She chuckled, "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you"

"Don't bother you're family" I said giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged me. Her hands then landed on my stomach.

"So… what is it? Boy or Girl?" She sounded excited.

"We don't know yet," Dimitri said putting an arm around me. "We're waiting until birth and then it'll be a surprise" his smile was warm as he looked down at me.

"Oh so you're not taking the drugs either?" Viktoria asked dropping her hands from my round belly.

"Hell no, there will be drugs and there will be a lot of them!" I said, "There's _no_ chance in hell that I-"

"_Rose_" Dimitri said sternly. He didn't like when I swore 'in front of the baby'

I rolled my eyes, "Dimitri the baby can't hear me and he won't talk until at least a few months forward"

"True but I still don't want her first word to be fuck, shit or hell no!"

I left the argument, all though the thought of angry sex did sound appealing maybe Viktoria wouldn't agree.

"I'll go upstairs and set up my things" she smiled.

"Good, Dinner in ten" Dimitri said returning into the kitchen. Viktoria went upstairs and I followed in Dimitri's footsteps. I was watching him cook and my favorite parts was went he bent over to get something really low cause his ass really was fantastic. Or when he reach up and a small gap between his jeans and t-shirt showed. I shivered. Talk about turn on!

"Roza what are you doing?"

He caught me staring. I cleared my throat, "Checking out you assets" I teased.

A grin spread on his lips, "Anything useful?" he asked moving his arms around my shoulders. I put my arms around his waist my hands traveling to his ass.

"Loads and loads and more to come" I grinned as he leaned down to kiss me. I squeezed his ass and he moaned.

"You guys!" Viktoria whined. "Not in the kitchen…" We broke apart. Dimitri had to move my hands up cause I was still squeezing his butt.

"Sorry Vik" I blushed, "Use to being alone with your brother" I winked.

"Oh I know so please don't go to far while I'm in the house. But I mean, you guys still don't hump like animals do you? Cause that was like what four months ago since I was here and Rose is huge-" she stopped as she must've seen out faces Both go us were blushing deep into a dark red color and Viktoria looked stunned.

"Wow, eugh but still! How the hell do you work around…" she pointed towards my stomach, "That?"

"Oh we have our-" Dimitri moved his hand over my mouth. Yeah maybe I shouldn't tell his little sister about this…

!

After dinner we were sitting in the living room for a while. We discussed what she could do all days, places to see. We agreed on lending her my car since we could just borrow another one from the company.

I then thought maybe she could help Jill out with some things. Just look around and find her own way through New York City. Dimitri didn't like the on her own part but I'll have my way through with him. I always have my way through with him!

Around ten Viktoria said good night and Dimitri and I also headed off to the bedroom. Dimitri was taking off his clothes as I was in the bathroom washing my make up off. And then it was his turn as I undressed. He was quicker than me since I had a lot of dead weight – very alive dead weight – on my body. He pulled back the covers and I didn't even care about putting on my jammies I just undressed and hopped into bed. Dimitri could tear his eyes off me as I started to cover my chest up by pulling up the quilt. I knew he was only seconds away from stopping me. The quilt moved out of my hands and I smiled as I felt his warm hands on my stomach. I raised my head up to see him and he smiled at me sheepishly, "I wanted to say good night" he blushed. I snickered, "Go a head, if you hear me snoring you know you've talked to long"

That actually happened once. He was cooing with the baby through me and talked way to long and the smooth gestures across my stomach only helped the procedure.

I felt kisses on my stomach and Russian mumbles as I leaned my head back closing my eyes. When I felt his lips travel upwards his hands on my hips I knew the good night part to our child was long gone. He buried his face between my breasts and I snickered.

"Did you say you were saying good night to the baby?"

"I was" he said nipping at my sensitive skin, "Now it's your turn" He tilted his head up and we started sharing one of those intimate kisses you just couldn't keep your clothes on kind of kiss. He knew now a days I loved being on top. Not only cause of my belly but also, the feeling of riding the shit out of my husband surely was one hell of a bliss! He saw up putting us in the chair position another one of my favorites. His hands surrounded my breasts and I groaned as he squeezed them. I could feel him waking up underneath me.

"You're wearing too much clothing!" I said into the kiss. He kissed me again, "I'm on it"

And just like that they were gone. I mean wow! Where did he learn to do that?

"You've got to teach me that someday" I smiled sucking on his lips.

"We've got a lot of time"

I just nodded as I slowly eased myself down on top of my favorite love stick.

"Ugh" I moaned as he moved his hips to get all the way in. "God" I groaned, "We should do this more than once a day"

He chuckled, "Whatever you want"

I smiled and started moving. He lay back down looking at me while I was holding my own on top of him. He grabbed my hips, squeezing my thighs.

"Faster" he panted as his breath was caught in his throat. "Faster baby" I moved even faster and it felt like I couldn't move fast enough. Both of us started to get loud and his grunts and groans only encouraged me to get more into it.

"Dimitri I- Oh my god!" I got out as thrusted his hips up meeting me halfway.

"Roza" Dimitri moaned through his teeth. Damn I was close. He was close. "I think I'm-"

There were three loud bangs on the door. "SERIOUSLY GUYS! I'M FUCKING NEXT DOOR!"

Both of us froze when we both realized that it was Viktoria and she actually was next door.

"Shit" Dimitri said under his breath. This whole things was so strange I tried not to laugh. I really tried but I couldn't keep it in. I burst out laughing at this whole thing. The funny thing was Dimitri laughing with me. I thought he would blush and just try to figure something out. But nope, we were bot laughing out asses off.

"Ha-ha very funny! But you wouldn't be laughing if I was the one making the noises!" Viktoria yelled through the door and then we heard loud stomping steps back and then her door banging when she closed it. I bit my lip and held in another laugh. I looked down on Dimitri who was now propped up on his elbows. "Maybe we should've remember that my little sister was in the same house"

I snickered, "Maybe we should've. We'll talk to her tomorrow and figure things out" I said getting off him.

"What we're not going to finish?" He asked surprised. I smiled pulling up the quilt, "Are you still turned on after your sister broke it off?" I asked ludicrous.

"No?"

"Good cause if you were I'd be scared" I lay down moving over towards him lying on my side with my back facing him. Like a reflex he moved his arms around me pulling me in for the last inches. "We'll finish when Viktoria isn't around" I said closing my eyes. He kissed my shoulder, "Deal"

**Next morning at work…**

"I'm sorry Vika but seriously, I forgot you were there!" I said trying to apologize for both Dimitri and I about last night.

"How could you forget me?" Viktoria asked confused.

"Well our normal night pattern always involves some heavy sex-"

Viktoria held her hands over her ears, "Please stop! He's my brother and you're family I don't need to hear this"

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, if it ever happens again I promise we'll get you somewhere else to stay!"

"When you said the word again, I'm already thinking about moving…"  
"C'mon, don't be like that!" I said moving an arm around her, "A pregnant woman got to do what a pregnant woman got to do!" I said trying to explain things to her.

"I liked you better not pregnant, though the last time I was here wasn't that pleasant either…" I shot her a look and she smiled, "Ok, the part when I heard you doing it wasn't very nice but the other stuff was a lot of fun"

My face lit up. "Good!"

"Rose, can I-uh can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said opening my drawer pulling out a file I remembered I was handing over to Lissa about some old computer things.

"Is a- do you think the age matters in a relationship?"

I was surprised by this one. Didn't to see that one coming!

"Uh, well that depends. If he's – if I presume it's a guy, which I hope it is – I don't think it matters only if you like one another. But of course if he's over forty we should have a serious talk!"

"Oh god no, I wouldn't dream of it" She insisted. I studied and moved around my desk to sit next to her. "So?"

"So what?"

"So who is it?"

She grimaced, "I'm not telling you that"

"IS THAT WHY YOU'RE HERE?" I blurted out. She flinched and her eyes went wide. Busted!

"Oh my god, who is it?" I shrieked excited.

"Shh, shut up Rose! I don't want anyone to know" She looked uncomfortable when she looked over at the door hoping it was closed.

"If you aren't going to tell me how old this someone is, can know the age difference?"

I asked curious. Vika was nineteen now and we got along as good as sisters. So I could pry something out of her.

"He's uh- twenty three"

"That's just like me and Dimitri, four years" I smiled. "That's not bad"

"What if Dimitri kills me?" She asked with a concerned frown on her face. I smiled warmly at her, "He won't I'll be in the way"

She looked a little bit more at ease. Who ever he is I think he's good enough if she's gone all the way out here for a guy!

**D POV**

"Belikov can you stay for a while, I need to ask you something" Alberta asked after the morning meeting she called. I nodded and watched as the others left. Rose was talking to Viktoria in her office trying to set things straight from last night. I knew I should be there since I don't know what can slip out of Rose mouth. People left and I was alone with Alberta. I met her gaze and I knew what this was about.

"So how's it going with Rose?" She asked gathering her papers together.

"Fine, she's very well this month. I have barely had problems with her"

"So she's better than let's say last month?" She asked looking like she doubted me. I smiled, "She might not be the best pregnant woman but it's just a few months more"

"Then you knock her up again and we're stuck with her again" Alberta laughed. She might not seem like that but about Rose you could either laugh or get angry. After so many times of Rose you'll just have to laugh!

"So how are the two of you going to handle the next month? I mean the transfer is pretty important and has been planned for weeks. I don't want a pregnant woman ruining that plan"

"I'm thinking about bringing her. Both for my own sake her own. You know she can't handle to be left alone" I tried to sound convincing. Rose would strangle me in her sleep if she knew I would leave her behind.

"But can she handle a mission seven months pregnant?" Alberta sounded doubting.

"I'm not planning on bringing her to the actual transfer I'll buckle her up for a movie and snacks and tell her the wrong date to get her out of the way"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you sure that's going to work? I mean that girl is not stupid"

"Neither am I!" I said shortly. I know she'll be pissed at me when I get back but I'll fix that later. She can't stay mad at me forever. I'll let her punch me a couple of times and it's done.

"I trust you Belikov, don't disappoint me"

"Never"

"And I don't want anything out of the ordinary from Rose this month I have a lot on my mind as it is. Can you handle that?"

I nodded and she told me I could leave. I looked through a couple of files on the way that Alberta handed out. I went to my office and read through them more closely. I made some notes and thought I might give Alberta a copy. I buzzed Simon. Nothing. I got up and was just about to call his name. But his desk was empty.

I just realized he was on his break and so was Jill. I can go make the copies myself. I grabbed the stack of papers and headed down the hall to the copy room. I didn't really get why you needed a whole room just for a copy machine and then loads of paper. But I wasn't the one paying for it so I didn't bother to care. I rolled up my sleeves and pressed my car against the machine to start it. Things were kind of highly secured around here. You needed cards to get through doors, keys and codes. Security is good, so I'm not against any of Alberta's drastic tactics. But I knew Rose always complained out them. She wanted one keycard to everything. She didn't get the inconvenience in that but, I'll get her there one day.

I started to make copies and suddenly the door closed. My head snapped up and there was Rose. She had that look in her eyes. I gulped. A smirk painted her face, "Feeling threatened?"

"What- um how it'd go with Vika?" I asked. I didn't have time for this. Or I did but was she really trying to seduce me in a copy room!

"It went well" she looked like she didn't care.

"Ok good, so how was your morning?" I need to talk around this but it almost felt useless.

"Good, could've been better"

"In what way?" I asked focusing on the copy machine.

"I could've been with you" I flinched since I didn't even notice her getting so close breathing down my neck. "You look really hot in that Suit" she said slowly tracing a finger down my naked arm. I shivered.

"You've seen this one before" I said. I'd left the jacket in the office so I was wearing a gray dress pants with a matching vest and underneath a crisp white shirt rolled up to my elbows. How could that be sexy?

I felt her hand on my chest and suddenly she was between the copy machine and me. With light fingers she traced the inside of my collar. God…

"You in for it?" I heard her whisper as she started to unbutton my vest.

"In the copy room?" I asked pulling away slightly. "That's kind of-"

"We've never done it in the copy room" she winked and pulled me closer.

"I don't think we should do it anywhere on our working place, I mean Alberta would get pissed-"

"Stop thinking about Alberta while I'm trying to get into your pants" She grabbed my chin forcing me to look at her. "C'mon" she smiled kissing my lips slowly. She was teasing me, wanting me to go to my breaking point. This woman will be the death of me!

"But in the copy room?" I asked trying to resist her gentle kisses. She just nodded brushing her plumped lips against mine. "That's kind of-" she kissed me again. "Tacky" I said against her lips. She pulled away, "Oh so in a car behind McDonald's isn't Tacky enough?"

"You didn't complain" I smirked.

"Your pants were by your ankles! How the hell can a girl resist a man with assets like that?" She asked looking at me like I was the insane one.

"Fine" I growled into her neck, "Di you lock the door?"

"Of course" she smirked knowing she'd won. I leaned my head down and kissed her hard. No one teases me and then gets away with it!

She moaned and tugged me tighter. My hands went for her hips sliding down. She wore pants today, I could get rid of them before she would even bother to shrug them off.

"You got rid of those fast" she breathed as I lifted her up on top of the copy machine. She snickered against my lips locking her arms around my neck. I caressed her naked thighs and under that lovely laced blouse she was wearing. It was see through and underneath she wore a black top. But I liked it even more now when she was only in her underwear and that see through one. Her hands got laced up in my hair as my hands were starting to unbuttoning her blouse. I only got half way through before she pushed them away and she pulled up my shirt out of my pants. She got my vest of quicker than I ever could have. She started with my shirt buttons. I noticed she was a natural cause she was unbuttoning really quickly! That or she was just _really_ horny. My shirt was unbuttoned and pulled down over my shoulders in a heartbeat and she pulled my naked chest towards her. She started sucking on my chin working her way down my throat. Her hands slid down my sides and I felt them tugging by my belt. With her slender fingers she unbuckled my belt and started with the zipper. Suddenly the door flew open and light fell into the dark room. Busted…

**R POV**

My hands were tracing his naked lean muscles. God I could lick, chew and suck on him for hours if he's let me! Which I think he would cause I have that sort of power over him. I followed his body shape and I found his belt. I unbuckled his belt, like I've done a thousand times. I've been having dirty thoughts about him since early his morning. Him and I in my office, on the desk in the lobby and in the conference room! Ok the copy room wasn't on the list but it sure was something! Better than nothing.

I got his belt out of the way and I just unbuckled his pants and unzipped the zipper when light fell over the room. Both our heads snapped up and looking towards the door I thought I locked. Shock was writing all over our faces. Shit.

"Seriously! Not enough that I hear you at home, I have to see it at work?" Viktoria whined burying her face in her hands. But Viktoria wasn't our only problem. There also was: Ivan, Eddie, Lissa and Christian. Double shit!

"What are you guys doing?" Lissa asked eyes wide.

"In the copy room of all places!" Christian grimaced and his eyes glued to my husband and me.

"We- um. I thought I locked the door" Was all I got out.

"You did, but there's more than one keycard Rose" Eddie said. "And right now I'm not sure I'm happy there was or sad of what I found on the other side"

I was waiting for Ivan's reaction but it wasn't what I expected. He doubled over laughing his mother-fucking ass off!

"What's so funny?" Dimitri asked confused still holding me close with his pants unbuckled.

"You should've seen the look on your faces! Priceless. And then there Viktoria, Lissa and Christian. God I love to work here" He laughed drying a tear away from his eye.

"Ivan my office. Now!" Dimitri growled putting me down. "Christian, take Lissa and Eddie away please" He was in his bossy mode. Kind of kinky actually!

Ivan laughed and the rest of them moved away. Left were Dimitri, Viktoria and I. Dimitri grabbed his shirt handing me my pants on the way. I quickly got into them on as well did Dimitri with his shirt.

"Vika I'm-" Dimitri started.

"Ok, here's an Idea. Stop having sex when I'm around or I'm moving somewhere else!" She said crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't look mad or furious. Just uncomfortable and weird. It would've been weird if she wasn't cause it was the second time she saw Dimitri and I close to sex. Poor girl.

Dimitri cupped the back of his neck scratching it while thinking. His pants fully buckled up and shirt buttoned up.

"How about I'll fix you somewhere to stay with someone here at work?" Dimitri asked. She looked unsure. I knew he wouldn't let her stay with anyone he didn't trust so it sounded like a good deal.

"Um, like who?"

"I'll take care of that part. Why don't you and Rose go and have lunch and I'll meet you there?" He suggested.

"Sure" she shrugged. He turned to me, "Rose?"

"I'm starving!"

He chuckled and left. I guess this is when I apologize again for her brother and myself… _Twice_ in one day? Things are falling apart...

**D POV**

Ivan was sitting in my chair as I entered my office pulling on my vest again. He smirked, "Oh so the clothes are back on again"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What was that?"

He chuckled, "Nothing, so what am I in here for?" he asked making a gesture around my office.

"I need a favor"

"The lady of yours beginning to become to much? Yeah I guess I could take her but you'll pay for the baby stuff!"

"Ivan!" I growled.

He held up his hands in defense chuckling, "Sorry, it was a joke. You mentioned a favor?"

"Yes. You're my best friend and we've been by each other side for years, so right now you're the only one I can trust this with"

"Oh, is it a mission?"

"You could say that…" I trailed off.

"That's so cool! Do you want me to kill someone? I'd kill anyone just hand me that new gun! It's so smooth and can kill with out even making a sound. I wish I could marry it. Cause seriously women talk to much…" He was rambling. I shook my head, "Ok stop, you're babbling. It's not that kind of mission it's private" He raised a brow in question.

"Let my sister stay at your place!" I begged. His eyes went wide.

"My policy is no girls in my flat" he said.

"Exactly, you're not into my sister so she doesn't count. You're the only one I can trust with this Ivan please help me"

"Why can't she stay with you?" He asked trying to slip away.

"I don't want to scar my sister for life and then have her calling mom telling her about listening to me and Rose doing it like bunnies in the room next door"

"You did it while she was next door?" He asked surprised.

"We forgot she was there ok! Now answer my question. Will you or not?" I eyed him. Trying to stare him down. He groaned after a while, "Fine, she can stay. Lucky you I have an extra bed otherwise we would be sharing" He winked.

"Don't even dare to joke about my sister in that way" I growled.

"Chill man, she's your sister! I'd never do that to you or her"

"Good, that's why I trust you" I said running a hand through my hair. "Now go and if you see Vika tell her to come to my office"

"Sure boss!" he said getting out of my chair and then out of my office.

Soon after Vika was on my office and I told her the news.

"It's better than staying at our place – not that we don't want you – but I'm doing it so you won't have to hear stuff I don't want you to hear"

"But Ivan's a pig" She grimaced.

"He'll be good, you can always slap him if he doesn't behave"

A smile spread on her face, "I like that one though"

"Good, then it's settled. From now on you life with Ivan Zeklos"

**R POV**

Viktoria had been living with Ivan for a about a week now and I think things were working out fine. I still haven't figured out who her little lover is but soon enough I'll find out.

Now that Vika was out of the way my sex phase could go full on. I seriously harassed Dimitri these days. In the sofa, on the table, in the shower. I even jumped him when he got home from work one night. Let me tell you that the hallway floor can be kind of cold elven at night.

Lately I think I was growing a sex addiction. Cause Dimitri and I were doing it minimum twice a day. At first I thought maybe the baby can get a concussion but I called our doctor and she told me everything was fine. As long as we're not hurting my stomach things would work out fine.

Today Dimitri was going through next months plan with me in my office. He was standing behind my desk wearing black slacks and a marine blue shirt with rolled up sleeves. And with his hair out I could describe him with one sentence: _Sex-on-legs_!

"Roza are you listening?"

I love when he use my Russian name. I walked up behind him moving my arms around him as well as I could and buried my face in his back.

"Rose?" He sounded confused. I nuzzled my nose into his shirt, he chuckled. "Roza"

he spun around in my arms. "Have you been listening to one word that come out my mouth?"

"Nope" I said, "All I hear is take me, take me and take me now"

"Is sex the only language you speak?" He asked amused.

"Yes, and I speak it Fluent" I winked. Dimitri laughed and I reached up on my tippy toes to ask for a kiss. He leant down answering to my request by meeting my lips. It felt good being close to him and wrong being away. I wish we were glued together sometimes. Our kissing slowly increased and I pushed him back into my chair. He saw down with me straddling him by his waist my hands roaming his chest.

"I love you Mr. Belikov" I said making it sound dirty.

"And I love when you use my title" He groaned sucking on my skin. We started kissing again. I've dreamt of this moment. Him and I in my office. I smirked as a thought popped into my head. Let's make that fantasy come true shall we?

With out him noticing – he always notice stuff but while we were kissing I think that reflex kind of turned off cause he noticed nothing as I reached for the handcuffs in my top drawer. And before he knew what happened I had handcuffed my husband to my desk chair. His eyes opened as he heard the click from the lock. He tried to escape his wrist but there was to no use.

"Rose what do you think your doing?" He asked looking at me like I was insane.

"I'm making things a bit more exciting" I teased kissing his neck.

"Rose, by cuffing me doesn't make it more exciting" he said trying to sound responsible.

"Just admit you like it" I mumbled against his skin as I made my way down his shirt popping one button open kissing the newly opened space.

"Roza-"

"Just let me take care of it. It'll be the best experience in a long shot" I said convincing. He groaned as I unbuttoned yet another button. I opened up the shirt, letting him keep it on letting my hands wander down his sleek abs. I undid his pants and before he could protest he was sitting in my chair wearing nothing but black boxer underwear and his marine blue shirt unbuttoned.

I kissed his lips deepening it making him groan and moan my name. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and I just loved how he would let me have control with out loosing his own focus. An new idea popped into my head and I broke the kiss.

"Wait here" I said getting up.

"It won't be that hair" he said as I had cuffed him with two pairs of handcuffs. One around each wrist cuffed to my chair. As he saw me moving towards the door he spoke in a frantic voice, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting something to spice things up" I winked.

"Things are already spicy enough, don't you dare take a step outside that door with out letting me put my pants on a again"

I smirked, "Be right back"

"Rose. _Rose_! Roza get _back_ here!" He hissed. I closed the door before I could hear more. This was so exciting. Having my husband cuffed in my office, walking to the cafeteria borrowing a bottle of whipped cream and then I headed back. Dimitri was going to like this one. Licking the sweet cream off my-

"BELIKOV!" I heard form inside my office. Not good…

I ran in on my office and the sight was just perfect. Alberta looking completely lost and then Eddie and Christian trying their best not to laugh their asses off.

"Rosemarie Belikov what is the meaning of this?" She asked pointing at my husband handcuffed to my desk chair.

"Uh…"

"And is that a can of whipped cream in your hands?" she asked ludicrous.

"Nooo…" I said hiding it behind my back. Alberta rolled her eyes, "Rose I just saw it there's no need to hide it now"

I blushed slightly. This day was just getting better and better!

Alberta groaned, "Un-cuff him and give his pants back Rosemarie. Right this second"

Way to ruin the fun…

I un-cuffed Dimitri and handed his pants back. I knew he'd be kind of pissed about this afterwards but he'll get over it. It was fun for a while and totally worth it!

Alberta was talking to Dimitri about something putting this embarrassing situation behind her. I was just standing there arms crossed like a five year old being told not to play a certain game anymore. I was looking over at Christian and Eddie who were smirking at me. Damn those boys!

But something else caught my attention. Over Eddie's shoulder I saw something strange.

It was Ivan holding hands with someone. He was looking at her lovingly, smiling and pulling her close looking around to check if anyone was watching. The girl in his arms was shorter than him. Long brown beautiful thick hair and a slender body. Beautiful. When I saw her face I realized something. This girl was someone I knew. This couple was something new and in some ways dangerous. Cause in Ivan's arms was no one else then Viktoria Belikov. Dimitri little sister. He was going to kill us **all**!


	10. Chapter 10

**R POV**

Dimitri had been in a meeting or planning all day long. I've been bored out of my mind and close to going crazy if he hadn't come in at lunch with lunch, ice cream and then making out with me half the time I would've gone insane. But I didn't, cause he did.

I've been looking around for Viktoria or Ivan all day wanting to confront either of them but no trace of either of them. They're probably together…making out…behind our backs….

Anyhow I haven't told Dimitri about my sight yet though. I bet that would really sidetrack him and he can't afford to loose anytime. Or so he says. So not to pressure him to give me a ride home I went to his office telling him I'll grab a cab since we rode together.

"No I'll drive you home" he said not even looking up from his computer as he was clicking and clicking and writing.

"No I'll grab a cab you have tons of work to do and I don't want to sidetrack you"

That was when he looked up. Hell…

"You're not sidetracking me I need a break" he said then moved his eyes back to his computer. I rolled my eyes, "Look, I'll ask Lissa to drive me home-"

"She can't I asked her to fix the last bugs for tomorrow" He cut me off.

"Then I'll ask Chris-"

"He's helping her"

I sighed, "Fine I'll take a company car and meet you home ok? Then no one can take me cause I'm so handicapped while being pregnant" I exaggerated. He looked up slight guilt flashing by his eyes. "Roza I didn't mean-" Guilt. Always the guilt, man he's going to be the death of me with all this worrying. I stepped forward cupping his chin making him stop. "I know you didn't but not letting me go home by cab is a little overrated. I'll be fine" I said leaning in and gave him a slow kiss. He groaned and I pulled away a few seconds after. "Now get back to work and get your ass home at nine. I don't want to starve to death"

He smiled and nodded, "I'll be home at nine"

"Good" I smiled, "Bye" I closed the door to his office and got my phone. I called the lobby telling them I'm getting a car then dialed Viktoria's number. It took a while before she picked up. "Rose?" Her voice sounded a bit strangled. She was with Ivan. I smiled, "Hey Vik, I'm really bored want to hang out?"

"Eh, sure I'm home- I mean at Ivan's apartment" she sounded nervous. My smile grew. She lived with Ivan now that Dimitri and I was having sex a bit to loud and often for her taste. So I guess they were getting comfy. "Great I'll see you in ten"

She won't see this coming. _Boy this is going to be fun_ I smiled to myself.

I knocked on Ivan's apartment door. He really had an awesome apartment for being so slow and single. I mean a penthouse plus beautiful view? It doesn't really equals Ivan.

It took a few moments. I heard some shoveling and I smiled. They were so scared right now and the thought of them being afraid of me only made this so much more fun!

The door opened and there was Ivan in a black shirt and jeans.

"Rose, hi" His face lit up acting surprised. Like he didn't know I was coming. Sucker.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Vik"

He opened the door wider, "Yeah, c'mon in. She's in the" he cleared his throat, "Living room"

"Thank you" I grinned. Everything about him proved that he and Vika were totally on to each other. His shirt was buttoned wrong cause he missed a button. Just like you do when you're in a hurry. My smile grew. Then there was his hair, more messed up than usual, I might be cranky but my spy eyes never lie. I'm an expert. I found Viktoria sitting in the couch pulling down her dress one second too late so I noticed. I pretended not to.

"Hey Vik!" I smiled. She smiled and got up to hug me. "Hey Rose, wow seriously you're belly is getting huge"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me, I know" I teased. I saw Ivan entering man that guy had a bad poker face. On missions he could be great and kind of knowing what he was doing. But in front of me not so much…

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked sitting down in the armchair leaving them for the loveseat. I know, great plan.

"Eh…" They sat down trying hard not to touch one another.

"We were watching a movie but it sucked so we turned it off" Viktoria got out.

"Yeah, I needed a break after Dimitri bossing around at work" I almost believed that some extra credit to Ivan. I was going to get both of them a bit more relaxed before I'll have my fun. I love how mean I can be sometimes.

"Yeah, he's barely home anymore. But I'll survive, as soon as this transfer is over I just want this baby out and then things will get over with"

"Do you know the sex yet?" Viktoria asked looking a bit more relaxed like the thought I hadn't noticed. I kept my smile, like I wouldn't notice.

"No, we don't want to know it's more exciting that way"

"Di you decide that together or did you just use your very interesting charm on Dimitri?" Ivan asked teasing. I rolled my eyes but kept the smile on, "We actually decided together, hard to believe I know"

They chuckled at my little joke. "So any names or do you leave that for later to?" Viktoria asked curious.

"I haven't thought of it actually, Dimitri's talking with the baby all the time in Russian so I could bet he's got some names in mind"

"Wait he's talking to you belly?" Ivan asked looking amused.

"Yeah, you should see him, it's like its Christmas morning every time"

Ivan laughed, "You have to take a picture or tape it, I need something you to threaten him with"

I chuckled, "Yeah right, so how's the happy couple doing?" I asked casually. I'm pretty impressed by myself, it sounded so causal.

"Yeah we're good it's just-" Ivan stopped when Viktoria elbowed him hard in the ribs. She wasn't as stupid as Ivan was. She's a Belikov after all. Ivan suddenly put two and two together and he stared at me. I grinned, "You seriously think I'm that stupid huh?" I asked raising my brows at them. I couldn't raise a brow I seriously need Dimitri to teach me soon.

"We- I um" Viktoria tried but failed "We didn't- I mean I wasn't going to-"

"I haven't done anything she didn't want to do" Ivan said suddenly. Viktoria gasped and hit the back of his head. I burst into laughter clutching my stomach. This was so good, priceless in so many ways! Both of them were now blushing and looking really taken aback. I calmed down, "Ok I've had my fun now I just loved the look on your faces" I chuckled. "So tell me, how long has this been going on?" I asked like it was casual. They shared a look before they answered.

"Uh… Since last time I was here" Viktoria admitted. "Please don't tell Dimitri Rose he'll kill me and then throw off a cliff only to later save him and kill him again"

Ivan paled, "Do you-" he looked up at me worried, "Do you think he'll do that"

"She's exaggerating Ivan, calm down. If Dimitri thinks he can change any of what's going on he has to go through me and we all know how that's going to end"

"You're not going to put off sex again are you?" Ivan looked worried, " I don't want to deal with a sex frustrated Dimitri ever again!"

"Don't worry about him, I have my ways to get my will through. But how'd you two meet? I want to know everything!" I sounded very girly as I hugged a pillow and grinned at them.

"Well we already knew each other but we started hanging out more and before I left we kind of… hit it off"

"Then you came back because…?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Rose you're embarrassing me!" Viktoria whined burying her face in her hands. I chuckled, "Calm down, I'm just messing with you"

"So you won't tell Dimitri?" Both of them looked at me warily.

"Stay calm, we'll deal with Dimitri later. This stays between us right now and it will stay between us until after the transfer ok?"

"Why after?" Viktoria asked confused.  
"Cause if Dimitri finds out during the transfer he'll be stressed up enough and if any of us by mistake tells him that you two are dating he'll probably shoot, at least Ivan's head off"

"At least he won't shoot my right butt cheek like someone else did last year"

Ivan shot me a look and I smirked, "You had it coming"

"So what you're saying is that we're cool as long as we're waiting until after the transfer everything will be fine"

"Yeah pretty much, maybe for a second he might want to kill someone so I suggest wait for the baby and let him hold it or let Ivan hold it at the time so the baby will be in the way"

"So you're willing to let your baby save me? Thank you Rose"

"Yeah I'm an awesome mom, but if Dimitri pulls a gun you're on your own"

I saw Ivan gulp as I said that damn I love myself.

!

"Are you packed?" I was sitting on our bed as Dimitri's head popped in. I looked around my clothes were still on the floor and my bag half full.

Dimitri groaned, "Could you please hurry up Rose, I don't want to mess up the time schedule."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll be down in ten minutes" All he was talking about was that goddamn time schedule. He'd been planning it for weeks in every goddamn detail. When we're arriving at the airport, when the plane will lift off, how long it'll take to get our luggage. I was fuming just thinking about it. Seriously, I hope he haven't scheduled bathroom breaks cause if he has I'll make him choke on his own balls!

I threw stuff into my bag and closed it. I didn't care what I was wearing only Dimitri would let me come on the transfer I was happy. Tell me no and I'll kill him. I have a gun in my purse, jacket and bag. We were going by two private planes and the security knows that all of us are carrying guns so we're cool. I went down stairs carrying my bag putting it down. Dimitri was running around like a maniac and I was growing impatient with all his bull about timing and schedule.

"Can we just leave already, we wouldn't want to mess up the time plan!" I said with irony.

"Good thought honey" God he couldn't believe I was serious could he?

He kissed my forehead grabbed my bag and headed out. I just stood there awestruck. I think my husband is officially going insane.

At the airport we met up with all the others. Including Alberta and Sydney. Christian and Lissa were already on the plane making sure everything was in place and to make sure all the equipment went in safely. Ivan and Viktoria were also there. Dimitri didn't want to leave her behind all alone but he made her promise to stay at the hotel. Dimitri was going on and on about his stupid plan with Alberta and Ivan while I was standing on the side with Viktoria like some freaking luggage.

"You don't seem to be in a too happy mood Rose. Everything's ok?" Viktoria asked looking a bit worried as I was glaring in the ground arms crossed.

"Your brother is getting on my nerves and I'm getting tired of all this security and his time schedule. If he treats me like I'm handicapped again I'll kill him" I said looked over at Viktoria. She grimaced, "He hit the pregnant nerve didn't he?"

"I don't have a pregnant nerve!" I grumbled.

"Right…"

"Ok, it's time to board the plane" Dimitri said like the stupid loud ass he is. Alberta and Sydney got on and Dimitri was close behind. At least he didn't like carry me up the stairs of make sure there wasn't any baby killing harm in my way.

I know I'm being harsh but seriously, right now I was not in the mood!

Ivan walked on before me having Viktoria in front of him. We boarded the plane and Ivan was moving so slowly I could seriously die, then come back alive and die again before he would sit down.

"Could you move already?" I hissed glaring at his back. Looked over his should smiling slightly at me, "Someone in a foul mood"

"Then don't make it worse you giant mother fucking-"

"Rose" I stopped but the fumes went a bit higher as I heard Dimitri's voice behind me.

"Yes dear?" I asked through my teeth no turning around. Ivan moved out f the way so I moved farther down before Dimitri could have his speech about not wanting me to swear in front of the baby. I mean that's complete bull! The baby can't hear me it can only hear the distant sounds of my voice. It can't understand anything so what's the fucking problem?

I sat down on the seat closest to the isle and saw Dimitri stop next to me. "Could you move in please?" he asked sounding casual.

"Nope" I said grabbing a magazine from the seat in front starting to skim through it.

"It would be very useful if you could so I could move around talking to Alberta"

"Firstly I don't want to move and secondly you can't make me move since every five minutes I'll have to use the bathroom cause with this baby taking up all the space I have to pee every five minutes. So if you don't want to get up every minutes I suggest you just deal with it or take another seat" I said firmly looking up at him. His eyes narrowed at me and he sighed heavily.

"Could you please just try to behave on this trip? I don't need _this_ on my shoulders while we're doing the transfer" Dimitri said trying to keep his emotions in check as he gestured towards me.

"Oh, so _this_ is a problem now?" I asked angrily as I gestured to my stomach. "I mean it's not really my fault it's in there it's more like your fault!"

"Oh so again something is my fault?" He snapped.

"No nothing is every your fault cause I'm always the handicapped one left behind. I always do shit wrong so don't even bother to make me pity you cause that won't work!"

Dimitri groaned loudly, "I'll just get another seat, I can't deal with you right now!"

"Yeah you go deal with something useful! This pregnant woman is only in the way" I snapped before he left. Damn this was going to be a long trip…

!

The planes landed and let's sum it all up that Dimitri and I shared a couple of more fights before we hit the ground. He didn't want me to drink more red bull cause it was bad for the baby, then he wouldn't let me have the punch cake cause it was punch in it. Which isn't good for the baby either! Then he had to bug me about no getting to cold cause that wasn't good for the baby either! I mean C'MON! Is he the pregnant woman or am I? It's not like he cares for me anymore, it's always baby, baby, _Baby_! When did I ever get to be first? I know the baby is precious and the best thing that's going to happen to us but why the hell can't he just stop caring and just love?

Everything he does makes me more irritated. Everything he says gets on my nerves and everything that he comments or says about it mother fucking time plan is ticking me off! I was keeping away from everyone standing on the side as the others got our things and moved it all to the cars we were going in. We were going to this huge hotel where the transfer would happen. We were meeting Stan and his people tomorrow so we arrived early to be fit and ready for tomorrow.

Alberta was moving along. I think she liked the iron hand control Dimitri gad over this whole situation as was everybody else. Everyone except for me!

I love when he's in control other times but right now being under his control was the last thing I wanted.

Dimitri has given me dirty looks ever since the plane landed. Either he got more pissed when I didn't apologize or he went more pissed that I didn't help out. Why should I help out? I'm too handicapped to do that anyway!

We got into the car and I sat in the backseat alone as Dimitri took a ride in another car with Viktoria and Ivan. Every second of silence only helped my fire to explode and I'm sure I'm exploding sooner or later.

We were at the hotel and while everyone was getting out and started to unload I stayed in the car. I had my arms crossed just glaring at the seat in front of me trying to calm down. But I didn't want to calm down. It felt so good to be angry and just stay mad at everything and anything. One of the car doors opened and slammed again a little to hard. It wasn't a hard guess who had joined me in the car. My lovely husband! Feel my irony.

"Are you going to sit here all day and just mop or are you going to help out?" It was a bitter undertone in his voice and I didn't like it one bit.

"Well as fun as it might sound I can't help out. Cause I'm too pregnant to do anything on my own" I said with that fake happy voice throwing him a horrible smile before it turned up side down and I shot him a death glare.

"I don't even know why you're mad cause I sure as hell didn't do anything! I haven't done anything towards you these couple of months. I've been patient and giving my all to make you happy but that never seems to be enough"

"Oh you're such a good boy Dimitri didn't I tell you?" I snapped. "You're always so good with me, your hopeless disturbing and loud pregnant wife. I can't do anything right with out people giving me a look and that must be so hard on you"

"Could you just try to act your age once during this pregnancy? I've put up with you fucking attitude long enough!"

"Oh I bet this fucking attitude made you leave in the first place" I hissed looking out the window.

"If you're going to drag up old stuff and ruin this like you always do you can just go and do what the fuck you want! I'm not here to baby sit you, I'm here to do my job"

His _job_? JOB! Work has always been his weakness but telling me work is more important is like saying this baby sucks. And this baby does NOT suck! I flung the car door open and got out. "Fine, go do your fucking job! Since this is so important you I wouldn't want to bother your stressed as with my presence!" I yelled and walked into the lobby towards the desk. I walked pass the bigger parts of the crew not even paying them a single glaze.

"Can I help you Miss?" The guy behind the desk asked looking a bit throw off. I guess I looked pretty angry. If Dimitri wanted me out of his way, he'll have me out of his way Alright!

"Change the Belikov suite into two single rooms please, I'm not sharing room cause I'm to obnoxious, irritating and fat to share room with him"

Dimitri came storming through the door. He looked pretty darn furious, I think he heard me changing the rooms. He grabbed my arm a little to hard – bastard – and pulled me away from the desk.

"Why do I always have to babysit you? Could you please just act like your age and start being a mother of the kid you are carrying?" He snapped. I pulled my arm out of his grip, "You're the one that married me and maybe you should know that what you see is what you get!" I growled.

"I didn't see your fucking awful personality in your good looks!" he roared. I didn't even give a second thought I just let my fist fly and hit his cheekbone nice and hard.

"YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF DIMITRI BELIKOV! CAUSE IF YOU THINK YOU'LL EVEN SEE THIS KID WHENEVER IT DECIDES TO POP OUT. YOU CAN JUST FORGET THERE WAS EVER A CHANCE IN FUCKING HELL THAT I'LL LET IT SEE **YOU!**"

I spun around sending a glare at the guy behind the desk. He held up a key, "Single room" he piped up. I grabbed the key and stormed off up the stairs. There was no chance in hell I am going to just stand there and let him tell me how awful and bad person I am. Maybe I have been hell but telling me I'm a bad wife and a mother in hidden meanings didn't help. This is the last time I'll ever rely on Dimitri Mother Fucking Belikov again.

**V POV**

My eyes were popping out of my eyes. I've never seen anything like that before. I've never seen _them_ like that. They were yelling, Rose changing rooms. Then suddenly Dimitri shouting at Rose like he's never shouted at anyone before! He told actually told her she's awful and not a good mother. How could he do that? My own brother that I've always looked up to did _this_?

Rose stormed off and I was on my way to follow her. I would not let her be alone right now. Dimitri could be my brother all he wanted but after what he said. I wasn't very happy to call him my brother right now. I took a step forward when I felt a warm hand on my wrist. I looked up and saw it was Ivan. He frowned, "I don't think it's a good idea getting in the middle off that? You haven't seen Rose and Dimitri fight before. They can both they pretty violent…"

"I'm not just going to stand here after that" I said nodding towards the place where everything just happened. I gave Ivan a look and he gave in and nodded. He released my hand and I started to make my way over to the staircase.

"Viktoria" Dimitri's voice sounded very strained. I stopped in my tracks keeping my back towards him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't think you should get up there right now-"

I spun around looking at his face. He was uptight and guardian face. Hell no he could tell me what to do right now.

"And I don't think you should have the nerve to ever talk to a woman again after what you just said to Rose" I snapped. I know I'm being harsh and maybe Rose didn't act her age right now. But she's pregnant for Christ's sake! I turned around and didn't look back. He could tell me anything he likes but I wasn't going to listen. Rose was my priority right now.

I knocked on her door. I got a short glint at the number before she left so I knew she was in there. I could hear her. Strangled screams. She was probably screaming into a pillow. I told her once it might help if you need to get it all out. At least she listens to me. I knocked again, "Rose? It's me, Viktoria"

"I don't want to see anyone right now Vik" Rose sniffled on the other side.

"C'mon" I tried, "A hug can barely hurt"

"Is your brother with you?"

"No I left him in the lobby. It's just me" I said holding my hand on the door. After about a minute the door unlocked. On the other side was Rose. But not the forward beautiful sister-in-law I was use to. She looked so tiny. Even pregnant she looked so small, almost helpless. I'm not that tall but I'm taller than Rose. Right now I was feeling like a giant standing in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't say anything she went back inside instead. I followed her closing the door behind me. I locked the door and when I turned around Rose was on the verge of tears holding her breath shaking insanely. I pulled her to me and she burst open the second I had my arms around her. She buried her face in my neck sobbing, barely breathing. I hugged her tighter hushing her trying to calm her down.

"I-h c-can't breathe-eathe" she choked and put a hand on her head.

"Just focus on my breathing and trying to slow your breathing down" She made a moaning sound trying to get it all out. "I'm right here Rose" I whispered into her hair. "Breathe"

She was slowly relaxing in my arms. I led her over to her bed laying her down slowly laying down next to her hugging her. Rose sobbed softly. "I j-just can't- I can't stand there and let him-m say that to me" she stammered.

I kissed her head, "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you"

**D POV**

I am going to hell. I am going to hell then back almost to heaven and when I healed I'm going back to get my skin ripped off slowly and painfully. I had let my anger take over yet again and ruined what ever Roza and I had build up during our two years back together. I just had to say something to hurt her just to get her to stop talking! I know se hates when I'm always overprotective on the baby but how can't I? It's my child she's carrying! I love him or her and I haven't even met it yet. And now there was a slim shot that I would ever meet my child ever. I buried my face in my hands, resting my elbows on the bar disk. I was trying to soak my sorrows which wasn't a good thing. But it felt like there was nothing else for me to do. Viktoria was mad at me for what I said to Rose and she probably thinks the worst of me. And I could bet my balls on that Rose wouldn't go within twenty yards territory. I had messed up. Messed up so badly it wasn't even something that you could do about it. It felt hopeless. I am hopeless.

I emptied my glass of Vodka and ordered a new one. The bartender looked at me, "You sure? You've already had four of these and it's some heavy stuff you're dealing with"

"I'm Russian, I brush my teeth with this stuff" I said a little too harsh. He grimaced and poured me another. I was about to tip the glass back when someone sat down next to me. Someone I recognized. Someone I knew.

Tasha.

I felt one tiny drop vodka on my lips but put the glass down. She was giving me her I'm-trying-really-hard smile. Her top was way to low cut and she was asking for it. She wasn't really what I needed right now. What was she doing here anyway?

"Seems like the big boss is in a foul mood?" she said raising her brows brushing her long black hair off her shoulder. I looked down, "You don't have the best timing"

"Maybe I have? You seem to need some cheering up" she said scooting closer. I didn't even make an effort to move. I'm horrible enough at it is. It couldn't get worse.

"Why are you here Tasha?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm working for Stan now, I'm his personal assistant"

My eyes narrowed, "You're his personal assistant? What happened to the desk job?"

"He told me I'm too valuable to stay by the desk" she smiled. "So where's the beast?" she asked looking around. She was talking about Rose.

"We had a fight" was all I said looking away taking a long sip on my vodka.

"You poor baby" She said putting her hand on top of mine. "but I'm not really surprised, didn't I always say she wasn't really wedding material?"

"She was- still is wedding material" I said staring into nothing. She leaned in, "Are you trying to tell me that or trying to convince yourself?" She was pressing against me. I couldn't think. I leaned away, "What do you want Tasha?"

"I just want to see if you're ok"

"I'm ok" I said shortly. She was pressing up against me again putting a hand on my thigh. "I don't think you're ok" I looked away and then felt a hand on my cheek. "She's not good enough for you Dimitri" She murmured. "You know she's not"

I let her hand stay on my thigh a little too long. I stood up suddenly and grabbed my glass tipping it back and emptied it.

"I need to go Tasha, it was nice seeing you" I spun around and left. I went upstairs looking at the door numbers to find the right room. I can't believe she was hitting on me. And I can't believe I let her touch my thigh. God I'm so stupid. I stood outside the door staring at the number. The same number that's on the keys. I opened the door stepping inside and closed it soundlessly. I leaned against the door. Blackness. Hurt and Loneliness. I took a deep breath. I think my heart is going to bursts!

**T POV **

I saw Dimitri leave. He looked out of control and not really knowing what he was doing. Which would only make my task so much easier. I smiled and ordered a drink. I'll give him some times to head for his room before I follow. I would get Dimitri Belikov back and nothing was going to stand in my way. Not even Rose.

Good thing they were fighting. Maybe I could get my plan to work out even better. I emptied a glass of club soda and tipped the bartender. I'd checked which room he was on before he got here. I took the stairs. I was wearing a little too high heels but they made me look good. I took a right knowing where his room was. I smiled as I saw the number. I stopped outside and ran a hand through my hair.

"Dimitri Belikov, you're about to get something you should've gotten years ago" I smiled and used my card to open the door. The room was dark and still. I closed the door and all I heard was a soft breathing. He was asleep. Even better. I got out of my shoes and pulled off my top. I shrugged out of my pants now only wearing a thong. I made my way over to the bed where I saw a dark figure under the covers. I got in the bed slowly straddling him over his dick area. I leaned down, face to face. I stroked his naked chest and silently moaned. Then I felt a pair of warm hands grabbing my hips pushing me down towards his groin area. I felt something hard. Something big. I moaned, "Hey baby" I grinded against him, "Let mommy take care of you" We started kissing violently and his hands was roaming my body. I'm about to reach step one. Have Dimitri Belikov fuck me hard. Fuck me hard,,, and good!


	11. Chapter 11

**T POV**

Best sex I've ever had!

It was rough, it was slow it was mid blowing. God I'm out of my mind and I've just woken up. I couldn't wait to turn around and just see Dimitri's face. Then he'll leave Rose cause he realizes I'm so much better than Stan will take him back and we can have wild sex just whenever we want to. I sighed in satisfaction and felt the arms around me pull me closer. I pressed my ass towards his groin and felt a good morning from his best friend and my favorite little fellow.

"Ugh" I groaned and smiled slowly turning around, "I love your dick!"

"And I love your tight pussy" he growled in my ear letting his hand cup my below one finger stroking my lips.

I froze. No brown long hair. No brown eyes. No Russian accent.

I screamed and jumped out of the bed and grabbed the quilt around my body, "STAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN DIMITRI'S BED?" I yelled.

"This is my bed" he said his eyes roaming my body. Then I realized something. "Oh god… Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" I exclaimed. "WE HAD SEX!"

"And it was the best I've ever had, now stop being ridiculous baby and come back so daddy can give you another round!" He winked and padded the space next to him.

I screamed and held my hands over my ears, "I can't believe this!" I ran into the bathroom across the room hearing Stan yell my name. Then he started moaning… This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done!

But wait… I froze.

If this isn't Dimitri's room, that means he changed. Where is he?

**D POV**

I leaned against the door. Feeling heavy pressure on my heart and shoulders. I could hear slow breathing. I use to sleep next to that slow breathing. But not tonight, I was banished.

But I couldn't let it slide, I just couldn't. Since when I ever get so stupid to let my anger control me and hurt someone. Someone special. Her.

The worst part was that I was speechless. I didn't know what to tell her. I know she wouldn't want me here, but I couldn't not come. I had to be here. I had to see her.

I felt cold all over. Like the blood in my body ran slower not knowing if she'll take me back. I couldn't take it for granted. I really made a fool out of myself this time.

"I know your here"

Her voice carried through the room. It was dark but I could see the large bed and a figure in it. I swallowed hard and looked down. I felt my heart pound hard and off beat. I felt tears burn behind my eyes and I had this huge lump in my throat. How am I supposed to handle this?

"Roza I-" My voice cracked. What's wrong with me? I never cry! Never. I heard her move and I could see she was sitting.

"Are you crying?" She asked confused and a little surprised. My lips tightened and went into a thin line. I had nothing to say. It somehow felt useless to try. Why would she forgive me? I told her she had a fucking awful personality and over and over told her she's a bad mom. How can I ever take that back?

I can't.

"You're silently punishing yourself aren't you?" she murmured. My whole body felt cold and that thing in my throat was growing. I closed my eyes letting the tears spill over.

"I'll just… g-go" I choked out and turned around feeling my breath get caught in my throat. My hands were shaking. I grabbed the doorknob and was tried to turn it. I couldn't my hands were shaking so much. I tried again but it didn't work. More tears ran down my cheeks and I felt panic grow. "Damn I-it" I stammered and my head hit the door. I felt a very warm and familiar hand on mine, "Hey"

I flinched, how did she get here so fast?

My eyes met her and the tears just started welling up again. I turned my head away. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve her or the baby. I couldn't even make it all the way through the pregnancy before I made a fool out of myself.

"Don't turn your head away" her voice was soft yet firm. I rested my head against the door again.

"Look at me" I didn't. I couldn't. How could I?

"Dimitri. Look at me!" She grabbed my chin forcing me to look at her. "I don't expect my baby's father to not being able to face his own wife"

I just gave in. I gave in and poured it all out there. "That's the whole fucking problem!" I said stepping back. "I'm not cut out for this! I can't even help you through nine months of pregnancy. I can't do anything, I just ruin it and then I'm locked out! Who ever our baby might be he or she'll never look up to someone who's not strong enough. Someone like me!" My eyes had gotten use to the dark and I could see her now. She wore nothing but a big shirt and panties.

"Why do you even talk like that?" She started to look irritated.

"Because I'm not worth it Roza. I'm not worthy of you"

"Not with that attitude" She frowned her voice getting harder. "I don't expect you to be the hero of the world Dimitri, only you can out that pressure on yourself! I'd never do that"

"But I need to be so I can take care of the baby, the company and at the same time make sure that you're alright!"

She put a hand on her forehead and one on her hip sighing deeply. "Could you just hold up one minute, take a deep breath and sit down and just listen?"

"But-"

"No I said listen!" She said now having both hands on her hips. There was nothing I could do but to do as she says. I sat down on a chair not too far away.

"Deep breath" she said. Inhale. Exhale. "Good. Now you just listen and won't open your mouth until I'm done" she said. "I don't care what kind of screwed up imaginary image you have of yourself in your head but I don't think we share the image. I don't see you as Dimitri the Conquer, hero of the world, can do everything! I don't" My face fell. Even she didn't look up to me.

"I see you as Dimitri Belikov. The Man that hit on me in the bar and made out with me and then fucked my brains out. Then he turned into this sweet and just amazing guy that wanted to marry me, have kids and he even bought me a house for my birthday that he forgot" I knew she hadn't forgotten that one…

"I don't want Dimitri the Conquer. I want Dimitri my husband. That guy that put a ring on my finger, that I handcuffed to my office chair and the father of all my kids"

"But I-" She put a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I don't care anymore what you said downstairs cause I know you didn't mean it. I'm just glad I punched you hard enough for you to remember never to do it again"

She was too good to me. Too nice! I didn't even dare to look her in the eyes. She cupped my chin and tilted my head back making me look once again.

"Do I have to punch you again to get your speaking abilities back?" She said raising her brows. I closed my eyes, "You're to good for me…" I whispered.

"Dimitri-" she started to argument but I cut her off.

"No now you listen ok? I've been nothing but a mess through these last few months and I can't even take care of you then. I've even told you that you're an awful mother and that your personality sucks! How the hell can you love anything that does that to you?"

"I guess I'm just stupid" she shrugged.

"No just-" I buried my face in my hands. I took both her hands in mine holding them to my heart. "Tonight when I got in here it felt like everything was already lost. My heart pumped slower cause it didn't feel like it was worth pumping more blood into my body parts cause if you're sane enough as I think you are you wouldn't forgive me. I'm freezing cause I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping next to you tonight. I cried cause I couldn't even say sorry cause there's no use. Hell I couldn't even open the door cause I started shaking! How am I supposed to be able to take care of you _and_ a baby if I can't even take care of one of you"

"_You_ don't have to. _We_ do. And we will. Together" her hands were now on top off mine. "We're new at this Dimitri, neither of us are suppose to know what to do. We're rookies and we will make mistakes! But we can always fix those mistakes. Well if we drop the baby I'll blame you and he'll probably become stupid but that won't mean we won't love him"

"Her" I corrected her drying off my face. She smiled leaning in, "Who ever this person is" she said holding a hand on her stomach, "It'll be in good hands"

"How do you know?" I asked with doubt filling my voice.

"Cause you have really big hands and good reflexes so there's no chance the baby will ever hit the ground" she snickered. I rolled my eyes. She cupped my cheek, "Now tell you're sorry so I can jump you cause I've been waiting for you for over two hours"

I frowned, "You what?"

"Well it's kind of obvious you'd come up here sooner or later. I didn't expect the tears but-"

"Wait a second, you _knew_ I was coming here?" I asked confused.

"I'm pregnant Dimitri not stupid. And you're pretty predictable since when you know you did something wrong you beat up yourself to the bitter end"

"I have reflex to do that…" I admitted.

"And that has to stop" She said kneeling in front of me. "I need you to be a superhero for me and the baby. Not the rest of the world. Just us"

I leaned forward catching her lips cupping her face. "I love you!" I said between the kisses. "I love you more than you can every say in words and then some" We kissed again and again and then again. I pulled away just to see her face. She was smiling. My thumb stroked her lower lip, "You'll be the best mother in the world"

One of those full-on smiles that could make your heart stop hit her lips and I almost choked on my own breath.

"I know" she smirked and kissed me again. And again and then some more!

**R POV**

After some pretty heavy forgiving and loads of making up we were just as normal as ever again. It felt pretty good. I could really get the smile off my face when we walked down for breakfast. We had a privet buffet only for us in the team so we could have a calm morning.

"Whoa, somebody had make up sex" Ivan smirked as we entered the room. Viktoria hit him in the back off his head and he cursed. Dimitri smiled even wider, being proud over his sister. Little did he know that his best friend was screwing his sister. Or had they done it? I mean they seemed to have but maybe they just have done some other nasty things. _Oh stop Rose, it's not ok to think about stuff like this_!

Alberta walked up to us as we started getting out breakfast, "Everything ok again? I don't want anything to ruin this"

I rolled my eyes as she didn't see and Dimitri squeezed my hand probably seeing it. "Everything is according to schedule" I hate the schedule but I'm willing to ignored cause Dimitri just gave the orgasm of the century!

We sat down next by Viktoria and Ivan. Lissa and Christian across from us and Alberta on the end.

I started shoveling food into my mouth and it felt like I couldn't get food in fast enough. I ate about four sandwiches, a bowl with cereal and a plate with fruit.

"Is almost like Rose is getting ready for battle by eating her enemy" Ivan said and chuckled and Christian tried to hold it back at the lame joke.

"You know Ivan it would be sad if one of your many secrets got out and something might happen to your balls" I threatened crushing a grape between my fingers. His eyes went wide and he gulped. I don't think Dimitri even heard what I said so why worry? He was talking over and over with Alberta about the transfer. I mean how hard can it be? Give her to Stan, then take her back? Even I can make it as simple as that. I looked around, and frowned. If Sydney was the most important thing on this trip where was she?

I tugged at Dimitri arm, "Eh Dimitri" He kept talking not noticing me. I tugged at him again, "Dimitri?"

He looked over at me and saw my worried face. "Yes love?" he asked his a hushed tone.

"Sydney's the most important person on this mission right?"

Ivan snorted, "It really took you that long to figure that out Rose?"

I shot him a deadly glaze before I looked back at Dimitri.

"Yes she is, why?"

"Well, where is she?" I asked.

"She's right-" He looked around and then froze. His eyes grew wide and I think he realized what I just realized. Sydney's not here.

I looked over confused at Alberta asking her the same thing. Her face turned white and she looked around.

"She isn't here yet?" She and Dimitri exchanged glazes.

"You didn't escort her here?" I asked ludicrous. When I saw that they hadn't I hit my hand on my forehead. "Did you guys plan this into the tiniest detail?" I asked raising my brows.

"We did but-"

"But you focused on what I could do wrong and forgot about Sydney" I said narrowing my eyes at them and pursing my lips. No one said a word.

"Did you?" I asked through my teeth. I groaned when nobody answer, I stood up "Well don't just stand there! I want two people looking on Sydney's room, two in the lobby and the rest of you search the goddamn hotel!" They looked at me like they wondered if now was the moment to move. "Get on with it!" I said with a firm voice hitting my fist into the table. I saw Eddie and Ivan getting up running towards the exit with Lissa and Christian in their heels. The extra security we'd brought ran also and left me Viktoria, Dimitri and Alberta in the room.

"Vik, your should probably go to your room, I'll take you"

"Stay there, we'll take it from here" Dimitri said getting up to. I snorted, "Excuse me? You don't even know where your transfer is, I think you need me on this"

"Don't start this Rose-" Dimitri started to argue.

"For once just shut it Dimitri! I'm as much as a spy as you are and I have two loaded guns in my belt and a knife in my shoe so don't tell me not to start!" I said with a very business like voice. And for once Dimitri actually listened. He turned to Alberta, "Call her and see if you can get a hold of her, Rose and I need to go somewhere"

Dimitri grabbed my hand and I pulled Vik along. "We'll leave her on the way" I said as we made out way to her room.

"Now you stay here and won't open the door until Ivan, me or Dimitri tell you to ok?"

She nodded sitting down on the bed. "And don't worry, I won't let either of them die"

She smiled slightly, "Thanks Rose"

I smiled and closed the door taking Dimitri's hand. "Now where are we going?"

"Tasha's room"

"Tasha's here?" I frowned.

"Yeah… I met her… last night"

"You what?" I came to a stop.

"Nothing happened, she tried to hit on me but I left her going to you instead!"

"Well you better" I said starting to walk again. "Which room is she in?"

"I think the lobby guy said 187, let's check" he said pulling me down another hall. It's almost like he's been to her room before but I wouldn't bother. He chose me and if he did do anything with Tasha he'd tell me and I don't even think he could touch me if he had touched her. And we did a _lot_ of touching earlier!

We found the door and Dimitri knocked on it. When we didn't hear a response he felt on the doorknob. It was open. We exchanged a look before we stepped in. The room was empty but we found a note on the bed. All it said was '**The roof'** so we took a wild one calling all the other telling them to meet us by the elevators. We hurried over and waited as they one by one came back.

"Did you find her?" Eddie asked as he came with Ivan in his heels.

"No but we have a clue were she is, every grab your guns. This can get tricky" Dimitri said with his bossy voice. We exchanged nods and all got into the elevator. We were one more than were recommended and Ivan of course had to comment it.

"You sure we won't die cause of this, I mean Rose is two persons so she might be the death of all of us"

I elbowed him with the end of my gun and he groaned. "You didn't have to hit me that hard"

"Sorry Ivan, I didn't know you were such a pussy!" I cursed at him. Dimitri grabbed my hand not even going to comment on it. I let it go noticing that we were close to the top.

"If things get tricky I want you to go back down" Dimitri said in a hushed tone.

"I'm not going to leave you-"

"Rose" he leaned down so we were in our own little bubble. "I'm not telling you as the group leader, I'm telling you as a husband, could you please not do anything impulsive?"

I bit my cheek trying to think before I spoke which is unusual for me. I nodded slightly. I knew he was thinking of both the baby and me and I couldn't blame him for that. But if he was in trouble I wouldn't leave, maybe I would hide and shoot the bastard from afar but I wouldn't leave!

The elevator ding sounded and the door slowly opened. We had to take in the scene and react quickly.

Stand was holding Sydney's upper arm in an iron grip as they were standing on the helicopter platter probably waiting for an escape.

"Not one more step Alto!" Alberta said in her loud no-on-fuck-with-me voice.

He laughed bitterly, "I was waiting for your entrance darling, it almost seemed to easy"

Her eyes narrowed as she shot him a glare, "Let her go"

"She's my daughter" he challenged.

"Well she might have your genes but I was the one carrying her around for nine months, so scat" She said harshly. While Alberta was doing the talking I looked around at the security. There was at least our double number and we were outnumbered big time. Dimitri had let go of me to step forward to Alberta, which Stan now noticed.

"So you leave me to work for my ex wife. I expected higher form you Belikov"

"I guess people change" he said ice cold.

"You certainly have, now where's your big mouthed other half?" he smirked. Oh so I don't have a name?

"I have a name!" I snapped. Stan laughed, "Lovely, she's big like a cow just like you said" I frowned at first but my frown turned into a grim face when I saw Tasha smirk behind him.

"I think you traded yourself down Dimitri" Stan smirked, "You should have control over your woman, not the other way around"

"Well I guess you lost that one to" He challenged and Alberta smiled and I waited for a high five that never came.

"I'm tired of playing Alberta, leave now before I have to take all of you down"

"I want my daughter first"

Stan held up his gun towards her, "It's a warning" Alberta didn't move a muscle. Stan smiled when he suddenly moved the gun to Sydney's head. I could see Alberta clench her fist, didn't see that one coming!

Then there was a gunshot. I waited for Sydney to fall when I then saw one of the men behind Stan fall over the edge. The shot went right over Stand shoulder and he looked taken aback. Then out of nowhere the whole fight broke out. Gunshots were flying and people were falling. There were none of our people but still. I stepped back just like Dimitri said watching the fight from far away. I could make out Eddie and Ivan kicking some major ass and so was Christian. I didn't know he had it in him, but apparently he did. I saw Alberta fighting her way through the crowd to get to Stan and Sydney but people were always in her way. Then a guy our of nowhere pointed a gun at her and I was about to scream for her when Suddenly Dimitri was there and kneed his head and took the gun away from him. I saw Dimitri giving Dimitri a look and I knew both of them were now heading for Sydney and Stan. This wouldn't be pretty.

I almost sat down and just watched in pure boredom when suddenly two guys in black were in front of me.

"Look what we have here" One of them said.

"An outcast" They laughed and I raised a brow.

"Seriously? Do you think this is funny?" I asked in disbelief.

"Feisty, let's see what she can do" They started doing all these advanced ninja looking stuff but they weren't even touching me.

"Oh please" I groaned grabbed my gun and shot both of them in the thigh. They whined and fell to the ground. I walked over putting a foot on one of them. "I'm pregnant not an outcast and I could take you down even when I'm in labor" I said rolling him around so I didn't have to see his face. I think my little gun shooting caught some attention cause suddenly everyone wanted a piece of the pregnant lady.

"Oh so I have to sex up my husband but all of you come willingly. How nice" I rolled my eyes and took them down one by one. Kick in the stomach than shot his kneecap. Excruciating pain but not deadly.

The next guy was a bit trickier. He was quicker than the others moving and jumping around like the monkey he was. "Stan still so I can hit you" I said impatiently. He laughed and started to get cocky, "Can't keep it up huh? Getting old?"

"That's it" I said and shot twice at him when I heard him moan I knew I'd hit him. I smiled, "Who's old now huh?"

I looked up and Noticed Tasha having Dimitri trapped against a wall. I knew he didn't want to hurt her cause they use to be friends and as the righteous man he was he didn't want to hurt her. I walked closer to heard what she was saying, cause they seemed deep into conversation.

"…you don't need her Dimitri! Why can't you just see it? She obnoxious, clumsy, fat and in the way! After the baby she'll never look the same, she'll just be a soggy cow you'd never tap willingly" Anger shot through my veins as she spoke.

"Do you really want a fat cow wife?" Now there I could hear more cause suddenly a face was in front of me. And it wasn't just any face. It was Stan Alto grinning his ugly smile at me.

"Look what we have here" he said eyeing me up and down, "You can't get much bigger than this"

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked raising a brow. He laughed, "Yes the mater of fact I am, it's lovely to get in your way Rosemarie. Your temper is rather… amusing"

"Where's Sydney?" I asked looking around.

"Elsewhere, I wanted to take care you something first"

"And what is that?"

"That is the ugly whore that ruined my company and took my best recruit away from me"

"Stan stop flattering me" I said fake housewife smile.

"You ruined my life, and let me ruin Dimitri's"

I frowned, "Why are you after me when you're out for Dimitri"

A devilish smirk plastered his face, "Hurting you hurts him more than himself"

My eyes narrowed, he wanted to hurt the baby. In the corner of my eye I saw a baseball bat. Jackpot.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up" I said icily. Stan laughed looking over his shoulder looking at Dimitri and Tasha, "You see them? Wouldn't they make a great couple? Strong husband, Good looking wife"

I clenched my fist, "Are you calling me ugly?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh Rosemarie" he laughed, "You're not very educated mind can truly amuse me" he suddenly held up a gun in my face, "Now, where do you want it? Head or heart? We wouldn't want to hurt the baby" he smirked. I lost my patient. Screw Dimitri and his no impulsive shit. I leapt out and grabbed the baseball bat, Stan firing a bullet were I just stood. I took a swing with the bat hitting Stan in the side.

"You obnoxious bitch" he growled and aimed the gun at me again. The weird part was that I wasn't even scared. I heard some yelling from afar but I didn't pay attention. I didn't even think it through I just took another swing hearing the sound of aluminum hitting steel and I saw Stand gun on the ground. I didn't think twice before hitting him in his head. He was knocked down and out.

"Don't you ever dare to call me fat nor ugly again" I growled to his unconscious body. As I looked up I saw Tasha with her hands on Dimitri chest and Dimitri trying to get violent pushing her away. I lost my patient storming over there grabbing her hair hauling her back almost pulling some hair out with me. She shrieked in pain as I let go and she hit the ground. I had a firm grip if the bat in my hand.

"Now which part of married is so fucking hard to understand?" I yelled at her. She looked up.

"You crazy bitch! I don't even understand what he sees in you. You're big fat and ugly! You're like a fucking cow on two legs that can't even handle her hormones" This time the hormones were taking over and tears were welling up as her words stung me and stung me good. The anger didn't leave but fighting with blurry eyed didn't really help.

"HEY!" an angry voice growled from behind me. "That big fat ugly cow is my wife and I'd chose her over you even if she gained a thousand pounds and looked ugly as shit" Dimitri said now towering up over Tasha. "I don't even understand how you can call yourself a human when all you do is make people's life miserable by your presence"

Tears filled her eyes and she looked really hurt. In her face I thought getting back to my old self again. She got up moving backwards, "Screw you Dimitri, I'll come after that baby and I'll make sure neither of you ever enjoy the gift off life" she yelled. I lost it completely grabbing the gun in Dimitri belt Aiming for her and pulling the trigger. I saw the bullet hitting her shoulder and her face twist in pain. Then she kept stumbling backwards. Then she fell. Her body was out of sight and all you could hear was her angry screams as she fell down meter after meter.

I was a bit stunned after what happened but Dimitri got control over the situation soon after. The rest of the group surrendered dropping their guns on the ground. Dimitri didn't show any emotion after what just happened and I was sure I'd have me share of talking after this. Then I noticed Dimitri was standing close to edge looking down where Tasha just fell. I was making my way over when I notice Ivan standing next to him. I was in hearing rage so I could hear what he said.

"Dimitri I-" he cupped his neck and looked very insecure. What was he doing?

"Dimitri I need to tell you something…"

Uh-oh…

"What is it Ivan?" Dimitri asked calmly looking over at Ivan.

"Yeah um I… I kind of um-"

"It would be easier if you just told me instead of taking my time-"

"I love your sister"

My stomach dropped, he's dead. He's so fucking dead. I saw Dimitri tense and I wanted to slap Ivan. I half ran over catching Ivan's sleeve, "Ivan I think you should leave"

But before he got a chance Dimitri grabbed his should and I could see it was harder than necessary.

"You _what_?" Dimitri hissed through his teeth.

"Dimitri let's talk about this later, Ivan has very bad timing about telling you this-"

"Wait you knew?" Dimitri asked suddenly angry and confused.

"Ye-no, maybe. It's not important. Let's talk about this when you're not carrying a gun ok?" I said grabbing his arm.

"No let's talk now, what do you mean that you _love_ my sister?" Dimitri asked ludicrous with a hint of anger.

Ivan gave me a side glaze, "That I have feelings for her"

Dimitri grabbed his shoulder again suddenly having a gun in his hands, "What exactly have you done with my sister?" He growled. Ivan looked scared. I had to do something. I got between Ivan and the gun crossing my arms over my chest glaring my husband.

"Rose get out of the way" he growled.

"No" I challenged.

"I'm not kidding. _Move_"

"Or what you're going to shoot me?" I asked raising a brow. Dimitri groaned frustrated and put the gun down. I gave Ivan a look to leave, which he did. I let Dimitri breathe for a few seconds before I'd attack him with words.

"What was that?" I asked still having my arms crossed.

"Rose don't-"

"Oh I saw what ever I want" I said firmly, "I know she's your sister but he's also you best friend"

"He's onto my sister"

"Don't you think she'd punch him if she didn't want to?" I asked. He went quiet as he realized that was true.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" was all he said. I sighed, "I wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait until after the transfer so you could get it all out of your head and relax and not put a gun in his face"

"What else could I do? She's my sister!" He raised his voice.

"Yeah and this might be your daughter!" I said putting a hand on my stomach, "So when she wants to start dating you'll go grab a gun?"

"Maybe I will" Dimitri challenged.

"Well then so will I" I snapped. Dimitri groaned frustrated and looked down taking deep breaths. I took the gun out of his hands and dropped it on the ground, taking his hands in mine.

"I know this mustn't be easy on you, but I've seen them together and they really fit"

Dimitri shoulders dropped and I continued to talk, "You'll like it more when you're not this angry and stressed, I can promise you that. Why don't we go home and sleep, calm down and have sex then talk about this"

A smile formed on Dimitri lips, "So sex is the answer to everything?"

"Not always, but pretty much yeah" I shrugged. He placed his hands on each side of my face, "I love you"

I grinned, "I know"


	12. Chapter 12

**D POV **

I felt something warm and soft in my arms as I slowly awakened. I cleared my throat and yawned and opened my eyes blinking a few times to wake properly. I looked down seeing Rose tangled up in the sheets her hair sprawled out all over my. I smiled running a hand through her hair. She stirred and groaned turning around snuggling into my chest and sighed. I chuckled lightly she's so beautiful!

It's been a week since the transfer and a week since I found out about Vika and Ivan. I admit that it was tempting holding the gun and all but I decided not to. Firstly, Rose stood in the way and I knew she did that on purpose cause she knew before me. I was a bit cranky that she didn't tell me but her convincing me was _very_ convincing if you get what I mean…

Secondly, sure Ivan hadn't had a relationship in a while but that's cause all the girls he hit on are already in a relationship. He's a good guy somewhere in there and I think Vika can hold her own in that relationship, so I'm not too worried. I'm her older brother after all.

I came back to present time when I felt light kisses trailed up my chest. I looked down and was met by beautiful brown eyes and I smiled. "Hello Beautiful"

She didn't answer, she just stretched up cupping my cheek and put her lips on top of mine. I moaned into the kiss moving my arms around her, holding her tight. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away slightly, "Mmmmmm, good morning" her voice hoarse. I smiled back moving some hair behind her ear, "Hey"

I could seriously look at her forever. "You're the best view I can ever get in the morning, or any other time during the day and night" I murmured studying her features.

Her fingers traced my skin as her eyes were roaming my skin. "I love you" she brushed her lips against mine.

"Love you more!" I murmured into the kiss sucking on her tongue. She groaned and bit down my bottom lip playfully, "Love you most!" she challenged pulling away looking into my eyes. I rolled us around and she laughed as we got even more tangled up in the sheets kissing her teasingly. I was laying half on top of her, I didn't want to crush the baby. I kissed her again before moving my lips down her jaw, neck and pulled up her shirt caressing her huge growing stomach.

"Hello buddy" I smiled straddling Rose's thighs.

"He's been very calm tonight"

"Good girl" I smiled padding her stomach. We were still having the small argument about the sex of the baby. We didn't know yet cause we still wanted it to be a surprise.

"You know when he comes out I don't think he'll enjoy being called a girl"

"I think she'll like being a girl cause she _is_" I said shooting her a convincing look.

"Why do you want it to me a girl so much? I mean you have me!" She said putting her hands behind her head as I massaged her belly.

"I do, but two of you is even better" I winked. "And" I kissed her stomach, "Maybe she'll get your looks and my patients and she'll later on be the first female president of the United States"

Rose laughed, "I think you're having to high thoughts about yourself intellect and on the baby"

"She'll be the best baby in the world" I smiled smugly lying down next to her kissing her shoulder.

"She will and so will the rest of her siblings" Her voice was calm as she rested her head against mine. I looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"She can't be an only child! I'm not putting her through that!"

"You said her! You know I'm right"

"Just shut up and kiss me" She smiled and I leaned in pressing my lips onto hers. "Maybe" I said into the kiss. "Maybe we should get right on the whole sibling part" I teased kissing her chin. She snickered, "You know the first baby has to come out first. Let's see if we can handle her and then we'll get right on it" She winked.

"Promise?"

"Promise" she chuckled kissing me again. She climbed on top of me one leg on each side of me. My hands got under her shirt and I kissed her hard and passionate. My hands started roaming her as I sat up and the kissing went more intense. I started pulling up her shirt and she didn't protest. Maybe I could get my will through after all!

After her shirt and panties were long gone and so was my pajama pants I got inside her not thinking twice. I was taking her all in, mesmerizing every inch of her voluptuous body.

"Ugh" she moaned, "I love that we can have unprotected sex when I'm pregnant"

"That's why we do it" I said sucking on her skin, "Getting you pregnant so we can do it when ever we please"

"Oh, I love that" She moaned closing her eyes as we moved together. I started moving faster just loving the way she moaned as I thrusted harder and faster into her.

Suddenly the doorbell went off. I kept moving, "Ignore it" I breathed. I could stop now, never!

"Uh-huh" My Roza moaned as both of us was getting there. The doorbell rang again and I was getting frustrated.

"Seriously, can't they just leave and come back later?" I panted as I was working my magic.

"C'mon honey, I'm almost there" she breathed, "We'll finish and see if they're still there"

"Ok"

After another great orgasm with my wife's help we got dressed comfortably and headed downstairs. We were both feeling very touchy and it was kind of hard not touching one another. She was wearing one of those ridiculously small shorts and her tee didn't reach all over to cover her stomach so it was hard keeping my hands away. I went to open the door as the doorbell rang for the seventh time. "I'm coming, I'm coming" I murmured and unlocked the door. Outside were Lissa, Vika, Meredith, Ivan, Christian and Eddie. I raised a brow in surprise. They turned around acting surprised that I had finally opened the door.

"Oh, did we awake the sleeping beauty?" Ivan teased eyeing me up and down.

"Is hair is more like interrupted a very special act than waking them up" Christian winked holding hands with Lissa. Rose appeared behind my moving her arms around my waist and into my sweats pockets.

"Good morning" she smiled and snuggled into my side awfully happy for being eleven on a Sunday.

"Defiantly sex" Ivan said.

"Yup" Christian and Eddie agreed. I rolled my eyes, "Are you guys staying out here or going to get some breakfast so we can get some food?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Vika said, "Why don't you guys leave while the girls stay"

"Why do you get to stay?" Ivan complained.

"Cause you're so much stronger than I am so you have the power to go all the way over to the shop" she teased and winked. I guess I could let that one slide. I've had sex this morning after all!

Ivan chuckled, "You're right about that one" he pulled Vika in for a kiss and I instantly felt uncomfortable. I saw Ivan's hand move down Vika's back and I knew were he was heading.

"Zeklos I 'm still armed, remember that" I threatened. Ivan pulled away removing his hand and grinning apologetic, "Sorry"

Rose snickered, "Go some breakfast and we'll start the coffee" Rose ordered still snuggling close to my body. We backed up so the girls could get in while I handed Christian a twenty knowing I was covering for Rose, Vika and Ivan too.

"So brother," Vika said as she sat down by the table as I made coffee and still having my beautiful wife attached to my body. "How come you're always shirtless while I'm around these days?" I looked over at her and she raised a brow.

"It would be a shame to cover all this up" Rose grinned answering her question, "And of course, a woman needs her view"

Lissa and Meredith laughed and Viktoria rolled her eyes but could really keep the smile away.

"So sister, how is it being with my best friend?" I started the coffee looking up seeing her blushing cheeks. Rose snickered dragging me over to the table sitting down cross from them.

"Well?" I raised a brow waiting for an answer.

"Dimka c'mon! I'm your little sister don't ask that…" she said embarrassed looking down.

"We're just curious Vika" Rose smiled reaching over taking her hand. They shared a look and Rose looked over at me, "Could you give us a moment?"

"What so she can tell you how good he is?" I asked confused. Rose hit my upper shoulder before she grabbed my chin setting her lips to my ear, "So I can get the info your asking for big guy, I'll never get it with you around"

I groaned and got up, "Fine, I'll be on our room"

"Ah-ah" she waved me down to her height again, I knew what she wanted. I leaned in for a quick kiss but it went a little longer than planned. "Was that an invitation?" she whispered teasingly. I chuckled and pecked her lips, "Nope"

"Love you?" she said as I disappeared to the stairs, "We'll see about that" I snickered disappearing up the stairs.

**R POV**

I heard the bedroom door closed. Actually I wanted to follow kick them all out and just get up there and just do things to him. Nasty things…

But as the best sister in law I stayed, cause I'm a good sister in law.

"So tell us" I urged.

"There isn't that much to say" Viktoria said blushing.

"Does he suck?" Meredith grimaced.

"Is he a bad kisser?" Lissa asked equally confused.

"No, no hold up he's not bad anything! HE's actually very good at a lot of… things" she breathed the last word and I could help but laughed.

"God, I didn't see that coming! So he's actually …good?"

"This is so embarrassing but yeah, yes" she nodded. "Insanely good"

I heard a small sound from upstairs. I knew he wouldn't give up that sneaky bastard.

"Oh, I regret I didn't choose Ivan instead" I said a bit too loud so Dimitri could hear me from the top of the stairs.

"I heard that!" He yelled. I snickered, "Get back in the room honey, we'll get nowhere with you sneaking around up there!"

He started to protest but I cut him off, "Don't make me come up there"

I heard a faint, "Please do" before the door closed. I smiled secretly and tuned back in on the conversation Lissa and the others were having.

Soon after the door opened and Christian appeared with two large paper bags in his arms putting them down on the bench. Ivan followed with a fruit bag and then there was Eddie who carried another paper bag. As if on queue Dimitri entered to gazing all the food, "Wow, you didn't have to over do it"

"We'll we thought that too, then we realized Rose was eating so we bought some more" Ivan teased. I narrowed my eyes at him getting up raising my arm feeling a strong urge to hit him.

"You're pregnant don't hit me!" Ivan grimaced protecting his face. I rolled my eyes, "It's the other way around stupid, I'm pregnant _you_ shouldn't hit _me_. Not that that problem will ever occur"

I felt those familiar arms move around me calming me back down. Warm lips kissing my shoulder.

"Good Dimitri, control your woman" Ivan said.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Dude, I think he's doing it more for his own sake then yours"

"No, we all know I'm Dimitri highest priority" Ivan said giving me a smug look.

"Oh really?" I challenged. Dimitri just grinned holding me tight.

"Yeah" Viktoria said standing next to me, "So who's your highest priority then?" She raised a brow in that awesome Belikov way. Ivan hauled her in for a hug, "You of course, but don't tell your brother" he winked. She snickered kissing his cheek, but Ivan was smarter than that. He turned his head sideways and their lips met. I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me knowing the view wasn't that comfortable to him yet. I just did what I was best at, distracting him. I turned my head putting my hand behind his head bending his head down so I could reach his lips. I caught him by surprise but he soon got into it. His arms encircled my waist one hand a bit lower than the other.

"Hey Belikov! I've got a gun in my pocket, would be a shame to use it" Ivan interrupted. I chuckled giving Dimitri another kiss, "Nice try Ivan" I said looking over at him, "You should definitely work on your threats"

"Just protecting you" He winked.

"Leave that to me" Dimitri smiled kissing the place behind my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I love you" I said turning around in his arms.

"And I love _you_" he said poking my nose. I giggled, "But I love you more"

"Then I love you the most!"

"Ok I think I'm going to puke" Christian fake hauled into the trash. "Seriously Belikov, don't ever do that again, it's just wrong"

"Shut up" He smiled and leaned in to give me a proper kiss.

"Ok, We know what Belikov wants to eat, so food for the rest of us!" Eddie said teasingly starting making himself a sandwich.

**At work the next day…**

"I think you should leave before Alberta fire's both of us!" Dimitri murmured into the kiss.

"But I don't want to go" I whined and kissed him again.

"I don't want you to go either" and we were making out again.

We'd been through this same conversation during the last half hour and got stuck at the same place every time. We'd been attached to one another all weekend. Either we'd had sex everywhere possible in our house, or we would make out every place we could find or we could just sit there look at one another and say how much we love each other. It's weird but he's so beautiful and sexy and I love him. I just love him so freakin much!

So in the middle of my dream bubble it popped with a hard knock on the door.

"HATHAWAY! I know you're in there and you better not be in anyway on Belikov cause that's definitely not what I'm paying you for"

I pulled away groaning, "Why can't people ever let us finish?"

Dimitri chuckled, "Cause we have bad timing, now get off before she fires me for trespassing the rules"

"I'm the one trespassing here, but she said she didn't want me in anyway on you so if you're on _me_ does it still count?"

"Roza" Dimitri sighed and breathed a light chuckled before he got up setting me down on my feet.

"I guess that's a no" I shrugged.

"I'm coming in!" Alberta said from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes, "It's not like were naked"

The door opened and Alberta was in view, wearing her all business face.

"Mood killer…" I muttered.

"I heard that!" She said shooting me a look with a hint of a smile. Bitch…

Dimitri cleared his throat to ease off the tension "So are you happy with the results of the transfer?"

"Well I wish we could've skipped all the drama but in the end I am satisfied with the results. Nice work on your side to Rose"

I nodded, "Someone had to do the hard work"

Alberta rolled her eyes, "Anyhow I'm giving Dimitri one month spare days when the baby arrives so you two can just be parents for a while and so we can skip all the lovey dovey things at work"

"So maybe I could get another month too just cause I'm such a good worker" I smiled angelic at her pregnant and all. Alberta laughed, "Good one Rose"

I muttered some swear word under my breath and I could see Dimitri holding back a smile. "That's all I wanted to say and no more sneaking around in the office, I won't tolerate any pleasure before business"

I rolled my eyes when she didn't see and then she left as she closed the door I groaned, "Seriously, does that woman know what the word love is? Cause I'm finding it hard to believe from time to time" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Dimitri made his way over to me moving his hands to my shoulders, "Firstly I think she's just jealous of what we have," his hands moved down to me stomach. Suck up.

"And secondly, you're dangerously sexy when you push up your boobs like that" He murmured in my ear. I shivered, "You mean like this?" I pushed them together having a hard time to breathe. He kissed my jaw and stroked my stomach. God I love my husband!


	13. Chapter 13

**D POV**

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

Rose and I were on speakerphone with my mom as she was packing her bags. The baby weren't coming for yet another two weeks but we wanted her here early to give us a helping hand and to check so everything was working properly. She was the expert after all. Not that I didn't trust Janine with our unborn child, but I think she can handle a gun better than a baby.

I chuckled, "Not really, like I said we don't know the sex yet"

"Oh ok… but do you have any names? Cause I've got tons and I could give you some if you'd-"

"Whoa mom, slow down" I said, "Get here first, then we'll discuss the names"

"Ok, Ok what kind of weather do you have over there I don't want to over pack"

"Mom you watch the news every night I think you know that better than we do"

She laughed on the other line, "True, so how's it working out for you Roza? Do you back hurt?"

"A little, but when ever I feel anything Dimitri gets all itchy" Rose grimaced. Mom laughed, "Yeah I know what you're thinking, men always get more itchy then the woman that's actually in labor"

"Should I be worried?" Rose teased snuggling in and chuckled.

"I don't think he'll be too much trouble, well I'll need to finish packing I'll see you two the day after tomorrow!"

"Bye, love you!" we said at the same time before I hung up. We'd been talking to my mother for over an hour and probably telling her we didn't know the sex of the baby hundreds of times but I think she wasn't listening from time to time.

I leaned back in the couch and Rose following since she was leaning on me, resting her head on my chest. I had one arm around her shoulder resting my chin in her head. We had the night to ourselves and we didn't have the urge to do anything.

After a while of silence Rose groaned and squirmed in my arms moving into another angle.

"Hmm?" I hummed still holding her to my body.

"The baby's kicking" She grumbled, "I just want him out of me so I can lie on my tummy again"

I chuckled stroking her stomach, "I can lie on my stomach all the time" I teased.

"Just rub it in my face" she snorted crossing her arms on top of her belly and under her enormous chest. "And seriously, could my boobs get any bigger? They're just in the way and I just want to chop them off!" She whined.

"I like your boobs" I snuggled into her kissing her ear.

"Of course you do, you have to love everything about me! We're married" she said bored.

"I love you even though we're married" I said, it was the weirdest sentence I've ever said but I think it made sense. At least in my head!

She snorted a laugh and sat up, "Thanks for trying honey"

I cupped her chin before she could move to far away, "I love you"

"So you keep telling me," she teased pecking my lips trying to stand up. I helped her she placed one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.

"I'm going to bed!" She said starting to waddle off heading for the stairs.

"I'm right behind you." I said standing up stretching out

"You know you don't have to follow me, I've told you a thousand times, I'm just pregnant!" She said. I smiled following her as she started walking slowly up the stairs. "See I'm fine" she said easily, "I don't need your help I just-" she stopped mid sentence holding her hands on her stomach grimacing. I guess the baby was kicking again.

"I feel Dizzy…" she said blinking and swayed a bit and I caught her before nothing could happen. She smiled thankfully up towards me and I smiled, "Say what again?"

"Fine I need you …sometimes" I raised a brow and she sighed, "Fine a lot, but you don't have extra weight on your front area!"

I kissed her hair, "Stop whining and go to bed, I won't stay up until four a clock again only so you can fall asleep when I'm wide awake"

"Well excuse me for carrying your baby"

"Apology accepted!" I teased helping her up catching her roll her eyes. I went to the bathroom first cause I'm so much quicker than her now a days. She moves like a snail and still she gets dizzy and needs to sit down. Of course she is pregnant and carries my baby, but she's still really slow!

I brushed my teeth and cleaned myself up and opened the door so she could get in.

"Finally" she mumbled and I ignored it. I undressed wearing only boxers to bed and slipped in under the covers folding back her side to make it easy for her. She'll get cranky if I don't and I wouldn't want that to happen!

I set the alarm, I was working tomorrow and Alberta had Rose home now on full time. Her belly's huge and Alberta wouldn't want to risk anything at work. She doesn't seem to mind but I guess one more week and she'll start complaining.

The bathroom door opened and she came out wearing one of my shirt that were huge on her normally but fitted a bit better now that her belly took it's share of the space. She lay down next to me groaning a few times but sighed when she was down on her back. I turned off the light checking the alarm again and it went dark.

Rose was squirming back and forth and couldn't really decide which way was the best.

"I miss lying on my stomach" she said then sounding a bit sad. I smiled, pregnant women…

"You want me to hold you?" I asked turning around facing her.

"Yes please" she said in a baby voice and I scooted closer moving my arms around her.

"Better?" I asked stroking her stomach soothingly knowing it would calm her down.

"Yes, thank you" she mumbled already getting tired. At moments like these I loved the way I influence on her. She couldn't sleep, I could help just by cuddling her. She's sad I'll make it better. It's really something for the confidence! Or I'm just happy I can do that for her. She's my wife after all.

!

"Dimitri?" I just walked in through the door when I heard Rose voice from somewhere in the house.

"Yes love?" I kicked off my shoes and hung my jacket away.

"Can you help me?" I couldn't figure out were the noise came from. I frowned, "Where are you?"

"In the guest bathroom" She sounded slightly embarrassed. What had she done this time?

I entered and I just could help myself and I burst out laughing. Rose was standing in her underwear and a shirt she fits in when she isn't pregnant but for some reason she's wearing it and her arms are tangled together scissor in her hands and looking pretty embarrassed getting caught. I pulled myself together, "Um" I chuckled, "What can I do for you?" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Just stop Dimitri this isn't funny, just… help me" she begged. I smiled walking over taking the scissor out of her hand, "May I ask how this happened? And yes I'd like the long version"

She sighed as I studied her trying to figure out how not to ruin her shirt.

"Well I was looking through my closet – home alone and nothing to do as you know – and I found this and I wanted so badly to put it on cause I always look good in it. So I thought, why not? So I put it on and it wasn't that hard at all and then I thought it might stretch and get bigger if I don't take it off so I tried and first the hem got caught in my bra, then when I finally got loose I get it past my breasts and then my arms for tangled up so I tried to get the scissor and cut it open and know I can't more my arms… and I think my head is stuck to"

I smiled holding back laughter "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah you've told me now could you please help me? I think my boobs will fall off if I don't get blood there soon!"

"And we wouldn't want that to happen" I joked untangling her arms. I put the scissor away and slowly started moving the fabric upwards. When I reached a dead end I got her head out first so I could get more space, then her arms and voilà she was free.

"There you go," I said holding up the shirt in from me, she won't be able to use it after this. "Eh, Rose I don't think you'll be able to-"

"Just throw it away, I don't like that one anymore" she said crossing her arms over her chest. I threw it over my shoulder and looked back at her. She had the grumpy look on her face and arms crossed. In her underwear. Quite amusing pose if you ask me. I moved over putting some hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful you know that?"

She shrugged looking down. "And I just love when you wear y t-shirt now a days, you look so sexy in them"

"Keep going…" She said still looking down. I smiled, "I love that special glow you get when you talk to the baby and it kicks or when you wear that black dress to work. When your hair's out and you let me run my fingers through it. Or when you sleep and mumbles my name, or how much you love me" I pulled her in for a hug, pressing her towards my body. "You're carrying my child and I wouldn't want any other woman to do that. It hasn't been a bed of roses but I'll go through this hundreds of times again if it means I can do it with you"

Before I could say much for she pulled me down crushing our lips together. Her fingers got braided into my hair and as her lips met mine I was lost in the kiss.

I put my hands on her hips moaning as my fingers met naked skin. Before my mind would get sidetracked I moved them upwards feeling her large belly underneath my fingertips.

"When is your mother coming?" Rose said into the kiss.

"Not yet for a while" I said having her bottom lip between my teeth. She moaned and kissed me again pulling me closer to her. We started to heavily make out, I moved down her bra strap cupping one of her amazing breasts in my hand squeezing while kissing her passionately. I left her lips and started trailing wet kissing down her jaw to her neck.

"Ugh Dimitri" She breathed holding my tight. I nipped at her skin and she squeezed my skin gasping for hair.

"Dim-" she suddenly went stale. Frozen in her movement. I noticed holding still waiting for something to happen. Her nails were digging into my skin. I cleared my throat, "Roza"

"Dimitri" She whispered still clutching me close. I chuckled, "Yes?" I pulled away to see her face and when I saw her face in shock I froze. "Roza?"

Her eyes moved to me "My water just broke" She said surprised. I was staring at her. And then some, her water. My eyes went wide, "It _what_?"

Her frozen face turned soft and then into a smile, "The baby's coming" she breathed. I looked down seeing the pool of water on the floor and then it actually hit me. _The baby's coming_. The baby's _coming_!

"The baby's coming" I murmured. We were looking at each other. Not doing anything. Just looking. This was our finale moment alone. Just the two of us before the baby's coming.

I could see Rose eyes tear up as she nodded, "The baby's coming" she repeated. I grinned, "We're going to be parents"

All of a sudden, we were jumping. No I'm not kidding, we were jumping around like five year old chanting, "We're gona be parents, we're gona be parents!"

As quick as it started it stopped, "We need to go to the hospital!" I said suddenly stressed out. I took her hand, "You get dressed I'll make some calls and get things ready ok?"

"OK" She smiled letting go off my hand walking to the closet.

I dialed Christian's phone as I hurried downstairs. It took sometime before he picked up, "Hello?" He panted. It wasn't that kind of panting running-for-the-phone-it-might-be-important kind of pant. It was more like I-was-having-sex-and-the-phone-wouldn't-stop-ringing kind of pant.

"Christian's it's me, Rose in labor. I need help"

"We'll be there in five!" he said suddenly very calm. I might have ruined his sex for the day but he'll get more of that.

Rose came down the stairs wearing a pair of sweats and a sweater her hair in a bun.

"I'm done"

"Christian and Lissa will be here any minute" I said taking her hand handing her coat and helping her putting it on. When she turned around I cupped her face kissing her lips.

"I love you!" I panted feeling really cheesy with the grin on my lips.

"I love you to" Her eyes were shining. The door swung open, "C'mon! Lissa's in the car" Christian said opening the door looking pretty stressed out. We were on our way out the door when I remembered, "Wait I just need to get the emergency bag!" I said.

Rose looked at me, "You made an emergency bag for me?" She started tearing up and suddenly we were making out again.

"Are you guys fucking crazy?" Christian exclaimed, "She's in labor make a new baby when the first one's out!"  
We broke the kiss rushing off into the car. Rose is in labor. The baby's coming. We're going to be parents! Then it dawned to me.

…The baby's going to _Hate_ me!

**R POV**

I was in my hospital gown and it wasn't a pretty sight! I was half lying in my bed half sitting when I wined, "I looked so fat in this dress thingy"

Christian snorted, "I think in a while you won't care much about that"

"What do you know ugly? Have you been in labor? Oh right I forgot you had a vagina!" I snapped.

"Roza" Dimitri said sharp. I rolled my eyes, "I'm in labor it's not like I meant it"

I was growing impatient looking down on my stomach, "Why can't he just pop out so I can get this over with?" I groaned putting my head back on my pillow.

"I've always thought birth would be a beautiful thing, I think Rose will change that" Ivan said from the other side of the room. I shot him a glare, "I can change other things to if you'll only get a bit closer"

"Gee, I thought you get PMS while pregnant" He grimaced towards Christian who snickered.

"Pussies" I swore under my breath crossing my arms wherever I had the space. After a few minutes the nurse came back and I sat straight up, "Could I get my drugs now?" I smiled. The nurse giggled and shook her head, "Let's see how far along you are first" She said diving under the sheets and my "dress".

"Being a nurse seems to be a pretty nice job!" Ivan said bending over slightly trying to peek. I saw Dimtiri's hand go out and hit him hard in the back of his head.

"I'm joking! I was just joking" he padded the sour spot, "Gosh…"

Viktoria smiled, "I'll take Mr. funny guy out, I don't think you'll need him"

"Please do" Dimitri sighed looking over at the nurse who's face was now visible for the rest of us, "So how far along is she?"

"Just one more centimeter and we're ready to go" she smiled. I groaned, "Seriously" I said glaring at my stomach, "Either way you get out of there or you'll have to stay there for a long time and I promise it ain't going to be pretty!"

Christian shivered, "Poor guy, get out while you can!"

I shot him a glare as Lissa grabbed Christian's hand and got up. "I think we'll leave too, wouldn't want this one to ruin the experience" She smiled apologetic and left.

"Glad they're gone" I said keeping my arms crossed pursing my lips looking over at the nurse. "So…. Drugs?"

She chuckled, "I'll get right on it" She disappeared through the door getting the good stuff. Dimtiri sat down on the chair next to me, "So no painful birth?"

"Hell no" I said, "This baby better get use to drugs or he can just stay in there"

"I think _she_ is coming sooner than you think"

The nurse returned with a shot of something in her hand. "So, you'll feel a bit light headed for a few minutes otherwise you should be good"

"Sweet music to my ears" I smiled as she filled my IV with the beautiful liquid.

"So have you thought of any baby names?"

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet." Dimitri said nicely.

"Oh, that unusual, most mothers are dying to know!"

"We thought it would be more of a surprise!" I said.

She smiled, "Well I wish the both of you the best, I'll send in the doctor in a few to check up on you" she left and we were alone. I looked over at my husband, "So… do you have any names?"

"I've always liked Nikki"

I smiled, "Of course it was a girls name" I teased.

"But seriously, Nikki Belikov. It had a nice ring to it" He smiled sweetly. I chuckled; "I like it, but this is a boy so I'll name this one and you take the next one" I winked. He rolled his eyes still smiling, "Fine, so if it's a boy – which it isn't – what name do you want?"

"I was googling on baby names and I saw this Russian name Alexei and I've grown to love that name. It's not Alex cause everyone names their baby that, but it's almost Alex. It's Alexei"

"I like it to" He smiled taking my hand. Then this excruciating pain hit like the other contractions only ten times worse!

"Oh god" I gasped.

"Nurse!" Dimitri yelled and within ten seconds two nurses and our doctor entered. Dr. Olendzki.

"That was a big one huh?"

"I'm dying, the drugs don't work!" I said in misery.

"There, there. We can't do much now, let's start pushing"

I sat up straight again staring at her, "What now?"

"Yes" she chuckled, "Didn't you want this little one out?"

"But- but Olena's not here yet" I squealed in surprise.

"Rose we can't wait for my mom, she's hours away" Dimitri explained trying to calm me down.

I started shaking my head no, "But she has to be here, I need her!"

"Well you have me right?" he smiled grabbing my hand. I tried to smile, "You're not helping" I said tears forming in my eyes. He kissed my forehead smiling, "C'mon we'll do it together"

I bit my lower lip nodding in agreement. I looked up at the doctor, "Ok Rose I need you to focus, push breathe and then push again when I say so" I nodded feeling sweat form on my forehead. "Ok, three, two, one… push!"

I squeezed every goddamn part of my body to get this sucker out o me.

After about half an hour of pushing and screaming the baby hadn't come far along.

"I can't do it, he won't come out" I cried leaning back feeling the air exit my lungs.

"Yes you can now, PUSH!"

I gave it one hell of a squeeze and it sure hurt like hell! I screamed and leaned back.

"Great Rose just one more push and you're done"

"NO, no, no" I whined, "I don't want to do this anymore! Dimitri make it go away"

He held my hand, "I wish I could, can I?" he looked frantic and confused over the doctor.

"Of course you can't you idiot!" I groaned, "When I get this thing out don't you ever dare to get me pregnant again!" I swore.

"We'll see about that…"

I pushed with out a signal and screamed out loud when I felt the pain come again. I fell back against the bed when a small scream filled the room. Tears sprung from my eyes as both Dimitri and I stared over at the doctor. She smiled suddenly holding up the little thing, squirming. "Oh" I breathed, "What the fuck is that?" I sobbed. Dimitri chuckled holding me close in an embrace, "That's out baby"

"But it's so, gooey" I snuffled still looking at the squirming little thing. Dr. Olendzki chuckled, "We'll just need to clean her off" she said handing the baby to one of the nurses that turned away.

"Her?" I whispered.

"Yes" Olendzki Smiled, "Her"

"It's a girl," I sobbed smiling bigger than I thought was possible. "It's a girl Dimitri" I exclaimed grabbing his face between my hands. We kissed as he brushed hair out of my face.

"Our girl" he smiled.

From the back of the room you could hear small noises. No screaming or crying just small and weird noises. The nurse turned around with a small package and in it was our little girl. She handed her over to us letting her rest in my arms.

"She's so tiny" I breathed looking at her.

"She's also very quiet" Olendzki said, "Very unusual for a new born"

"Maybe she's death" Dimitri grimaced, "Or can't talk"

I chuckled, "Or she has her fathers social skills" The nurses snickered and left leaving us alone with our little monkey.

After a while I think we'd been staring at her for at least twenty minutes, "She's actually real" Dimitri said awestruck, "And she's ours"

I nodded stroking her cheek, "She beautiful" I looked up at him, "Just like you"

He leaned in and placed his lips on mine.

"So what's her name?" Dimitri asked his eyes glowing as his eyes were back on our beautiful daughter.

"Nikki" I said looking at my husband, "Nikki Belikova"


	14. Chapter 14

**OLENA POV**

Love.

In this moment love is the only word that can sum up everything in one room. Everything each of us feels right now. Together. Loved. Loving.

Love.

Watching my only boy and daughter in law with their first-born brought tears to my eyes. I think I even could see blank eyes on both Janine and Abe but I won't mention it. I got here a little late but after what I saw and see now, I was right on time.

I saw my son and his beautiful wife holding their beautiful daughter looking like a family. They were a family and I was so happy that I was part of that family.

"Should we do something?" Janine asked looking a little worried, like she didn't really know what to do. It was her first grandchild after all.

"No" I smiled looking at the two lovers. "They need to make their own decisions and if they need us we'll be there"

"I'm actually very glad that you're here Olena, I don't know much about children"

I chuckled, "You won't have to, only show them love and then you'll know what to do"

"Really?"

"Really"

**D POV**

Nikki.

Nikki and Roza.

Roza and Nikki.

The two most precious things in the world were in my arms and if felt like I never ever wanted to let go. If I could, I never would.

Nikki were a work of art. I might be her proud papa bear and all but I could tell she was beautiful. Deep brow locks on her head, chubby fingers and eyes that could make any cop look past a ticket. I knew that she would get anything whenever she wanted it. Of course I'll try to be responsible but it'll be hard with a girl looking like that.

Her lips were small and plumped, long lashes framing her soulful eyes and a cute nose like the cherry on top. I was smiling like a fool. I reached out a finger, slowly tracing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered and she turned her face slowly towards my finger making a sweet noise. Her tiny hand reached up and got a loose hold of my finger. I gasped I was in heaven.

"She already got daddy wrapped around her finger" Rose smiled looking at me as I returned from my trans. I smiled,

"Just like someone else I know"

She snickered, "Don't flatter me"

I leaned in for a kiss meeting her full lips with my own. I was careful not to crush our little love bug but it was hard resisting Roza form time to time. Of course Abe had to clear his throat and ruin the moment… but I guess I was getting use to it.

"May I hold my grand daughter before I grow to old to wipe my own ass?" He asked trying to sound nice. Rose rolled her eyes, "If you go was your hands first"

He chuckled a deep throat laugh, "Very funny, now hand her over little one. I need to get to know my new little favorite"

"I thought I was your favorite?" Rose said raising her brows at him. Before Abe could say anything I cut in, "You're my favorite"

She gave me a pleased smile and Abe came closer getting ready to hold her. They made a slow transfer and I could see the glow in his eyes.

"She so gorgeous" He said stroking her head "Just like her grandpa" he grinned. I think everyone in the room rolled their eyes when the comment filtered in the air.

While Abe was walking around in the room with Janine and my mom at his sides the Doctor came back just for a check in.

"So Rose how are you feeling?"

"Still a bit fat but I'll get over it" She shrugged and I stifled a laugh. Dr. Olendzki went through Rose file and informed us about when we could leave and so on.

"It'll be the best if you stayed for one more night so you can get back on your feet. Then I rather have you rest at home for at least a week to let your body stabilize into its normal rhythm"

I took all the info in cause I doubted Rose would remember much of it. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I uh kind of have a questions" Rose said looking around the room to check were our parents were. She waved the doctor closer, "Yeah um, how long before we can like physically interact-"

"You mean sex?"

"That's the word!"

"Six to eight weeks-"

"SIX TO EIGHT WEEKS?" I think it came as a shock for her cause she was yelling really loud…

Both our parents were by our side within a second wanting to hear what all the fuzz was about.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Janine asked looking between the baby, Rose and Dr. Olendzki.

The doctor chuckled, "No nothings wrong, I just think my news took Rose here a bit aback"

"A little?" Her eyes were huge and freaky. "I'm going to die in that time if I don't get to- not even once- I mean" She was rambling on and on and on and I put my hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"What is she talking about?"

"Rose isn't in the state of sexual action for another six to eight weeks"

Janine shot Rose a look, "You just had a kid I don't need another just yet!"

"Well mom for your information there's a very pleasurable thing during the sex-"

I put my hand on her mouth again, "I think she gets it" I said looking over at the doctor. "Thanks for all your help Doctor"

"My pleasure"

**One Week Later…**

The baby room was ready. Though the baby was sleeping in our room for now since it was close during night errands. Though Nikki was a very nice baby and I was glad for that. She didn't fuzz that much, she could be very stubborn with what she wanted but other wise she wasn't very loud. She used her facial expressions a lot and her hands making cute gestures all the time.

We were in the bedroom. Mom had gone to bed and Janine and Abe went for the day, so now it was only the baby and we.

"Hello my little chubby bubby" Rose cooed burying her face in Nikki's stomach. Nikki made a laughing kind of snort and crinkled her nose in the same way Rose did sometimes. I chuckled, "I wouldn't look that happy if you ever called me chubby bubby"

"That's only cause daddy doesn't appreciate nicknames" Rose smiled still cooing to Nikki. "No he doesn't, no her doesn't!"

I sighed and lay down next to Nikki closing my eyes. In one way it was exhausting with a baby cause you could never leave it with no eyes on it. But at the same time Nikki was going easy on us. And I was praying it wouldn't get much harder.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose voice was sweet and tender as she spoke.

"Nothing, I'm just happy"

I heard some shuffling and like that I felt Rose ease her body on top of mine. I smiled as her lips took over mine. Arms around her waist and I was the happiest man alive.

Nikki made a small noise and both of us pulled away looking at her, "That girl knows when she's not center of attention" Rose said propping herself up. I chuckled, "Just like her mom"

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled getting off of me. "What are you-?"

"Stay there" she said as she lifted Nikki up in her arms the placing her on her stomach, on my chest. I smiled as Nikki made a small sound that was almost a sigh and closed her eyes.

"You know this is almost the first time you've held her." Rose said studying us. Kneeling next to me.

"Yeah well uh, I'm kind of afraid I'll drop her" I admitted not even daring to look at her. I kept my eyes on Nikki's sleeping form. I could hear Rose snort as she lay down beside us, "You won't be able to drop her" she said sweetly.

Now I was the one to snort, "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Cause I know that you'll never let anything happen to her nor me"

Her words shot right into my heart and I met her eyes. She was right. Her words were true and pure. Honest. But then the insecure part hit again, "But… What if I'm not good at it?"

"Not good at what?" She frowned. I looked down on Nikki stroking her hair as she slowly went up and down my chest.

"Parenting"

Rose moved one arm around my head the other one resting across Nikki and I, "That's not possible" she was getting comfortable before she continued, "We're both new at this, you've had sisters for Christ sake. I'm an only child kind of gal so I think you're better at this then I am"

"I'm not so sure about that…" I mumbled. Rose pressed her lips on my temple cupping my cheek. "Stop worrying, she's the nicest baby in the world and I have you to thank for that. She never even cries if she isn't really hungry which I understand"

I smiled, "She got all my good qualities and your amazing looks"

"You could say that," she chuckled, "I wonder how you'll handle her at her teen years" snicker, "That'll be interesting"

"If she's anything like me we'll work things our fine. She'll tell me everything" I said confident looking down at my beautiful daughter.

"Yeah right, I can't wait until she asks you to buy her tampons"

I shot her a look, "You're way ahead planning, let's just live now" I said moving my arms around her sitting up. "I'll put her in the crib"

Rose nodded and headed for the bathroom. I gently but her down leaning down kissing the top of her head. "Я люблю тебя мой драгоценный ангел, навсегда, а затем некоторые" (I love you my precious angel, forever and then some)

She really looked like an angel. Her face mixed between Rose and my features, I wouldn't have her different in any other way.

I started undressing hearing Rose move around in the bathroom. I figured she wouldn't be done for another few minutes so I kneeled next to the crib. I was so tall I was in perfect height with Nikki. Her face was relaxed, one hand up by her face as the other one along her side. Her chest was heaving up and down in an even pace and I just couldn't keep my eyes away from her. She was so beautiful and she was mine. All mine.

"I know what you're thinking" Rose voice came from behind me. "She the most beautiful thing on earth and you can just watch her sleep forever"

I nodded getting up, "Just like I could stay awake for hours the first time I slept next to you" I smiled moving my arms around her shoulders pressing a kiss on her head. "I still do sometimes"

"I'm flatter" she smiled and yawned, "And tired" she moved over to the bed. She was wearing a kind of see through white shirt and black lacey panties. Wonderful!

We helped pulling back the covers and then get in. I pulled her close, moving one arm over her now kind of flat stomach. "I almost miss the bump"

"I don't, I can see my feet again. You don't know how much I've missed that!"

I chuckled, "I can't imagine"

"My tummies getting smaller by the hour, I can't wait to loose the baby fat" she sighed leaning her head back, closing her eyes.

"I love you just the way you are" I said stroking her stomach. She smiled eyes still closed, "That's a Bruno Mars song"

I smiled, "I hoped you wouldn't notice"

"I always do" I leaned in kissing her lush lips. We were naturals at this. Kissing. Her arms snaked around my neck as I was lying half on top her and half not. We were kissing slowly, taking in each millimeter of one another. Her lips were so loveable, like she was.

"I'll never get tired of this," I said into the kiss. "Me neither" she said kissing me again.

I gave her one more kiss, "You should go to sleep," I moved some hair out of her face, "You must be dead on your feet"

"Pretty much"

I pecked her lips "Love you"

"Love you more" she yawned.

"Not possible"

!

"What is it?"

"Is she hungry?" I asked confused.

"I just fed her!" Rose said freaking out slightly.

"The diaper?"

"Not that either"

"Ma!" I yelled feeling helpless. I couldn't even figure what was wrong with my own kid. My mother arrived with some books in hand she smiled at the sight. "Newly fed?"

"Yes…?"

"She needs to be burped" Olena said taking Nikki out of Rose arms. "And no she isn't fussing as much as you think she is. She barely crying, she's just making some noises and squirming"

"Well for her it's called fussing, that's as close as she'll get"

Mom chuckled, "If you say so, so remember feed, burp and then a walk. Just to air her out and let her wake from the nap she takes before eating"

I mental noted that for the next time. Mom couldn't be around forever after all. She was only a phone call away but I thought, the faster I learned all this, the better.

"I'm going over to Janine's for a while and I'll be back later tonight" Mom said suddenly. I frowned. "Since when did you two start hanging out?"

"Since a long time back"

I raised a brow in question but she pretended not to see it. She grabbed her purse and my car keys and then turned to me, "Don't worry, Nikki won't fuss she's a good baby. Like you are" she squeezed my cheek.

"Ma" I said pulling away. She chuckled and headed for the door, "Bye!" The door closed.

"That was weird"

"Yeah" Rose but Nikki down on the couch in the living room when she'd calmed down. "I was actually going to ask you, the girls wondered if I wanted to hang out tonight and I said yes"

"Y-you mean you're going to leave me here alone with Nikki?" I asked feeling slightly panicked. A warm smile touch Rose lips, "You're cute, it's only for a few hours and like Olena said Nikki's not very good at fussing"

"But what if I do something wrong?"

"Like what?" Rose raised her brows challenging me.

"Like um- what if I drop her? Or leave her alone for a second or something"

"She won't die if you leave her in the crib, she can't even hold her own head up" Rose snickered, "So I bet she can't climb out and fall down the stairs"

"Can she do that?" I asked frantic. Her hand grabbed my cheek pulling me in for a lingering kiss.

"Stop being a woos and spend some time with your daughter and no buts, I'm leaving in ten and yes you'll be fine"

She left me speechless. Nikki was lying on her back in front of me with a pillow on each side of her so she couldn't go anywhere. She was lying there studying me. Her brown eyes focusing on me, her head slightly tilted. She had wild short curls on her head that pointed at everyway possible. I could hear Rose making her way down the stairs, she was already leaving. I got up, "You're already leaving? But I need to shower what do I-"

"I'm not listening!" She yelled as she ran for the door, "See you tonight Love you"

The door slammed and I was alone. Or rather we were alone. Just Nikki and I. Shit Nikki! I turned to see that she was just fine. Still lying on her back, now looking up in the ceiling her hands moving in slow patterns.

I sat down below Nikki's feet resting my arm along side her tiny body leaning back turning on the TV. I could do this; I'm a good dad. I glazed over at Nikki again and smiled. Yeah, I can do this.

I heard something low and distant. I was coming back from a light sleep. I glinted through my heavy eyes lids seeing Nikki.

Her bottom lip got bigger as she softly started sobbing. I shot straight up feeling the panic creep up my back. I was wide-awake Hell did I fall asleep?

"What's wrong?" I asked searching her surroundings for danger. Ok, there was nothing there and she was still sobbing, "What's wrong?" I asked kneeling next to the sofa placing her hand on her stomach stroking it back and forth hoping it would make it a bit better. The worse part was that it got a worse when I did.

"C'mon Nikki, sweetie please don't do this to me" I begged picking her up as careful as I could. I tried walking around with her but as I cradled her to my chest she started fussing really bad. After this I'll never let Rose leave me alone with a kid ever again.

I took Nikki upstairs trying to put her in her crib it calmed her a bit but not much. What the hell do I do now? The baby's crying and I am a suckish father. I buried my face in my hands. I could smell the sweat that was lingering on my body. I need to take a shower, but could I leave her like this?

"Daddy will be right back honey" I said trying to sound comforting turning on the mobile over her bed that started playing some lullaby. Nikki were still making sobbing noises but se calmed down.

I hurried into the shower, stripping and started the water. I scrubbed my body and shampooed my hair. I turned off the shower every minute to check if she was still alive. I hurried drying myself off and put on some new underwear and my PJ pants. I grabbed my shaver and thought I could manage a quick shave before I'll take on the new mission: Nikki.

I put on some aftershave when I noticed that Nikki were getting louder. I dried my hands off and hurried over to the crib and cradled Nikki to my chest. I started to walk around the room in a slow pace as I hushed her. She was calming down but I noticed how itchy her little jumpsuit was. I put her down on my bed; "I'm going to take this thing off," I told her almost hoping she would understand. She stopped sobbing as I eased it off her arms and dropped it on the floor.

"Now" I smiled, "Much better" I cradled her to my chest feeling the heat radiate off her. She leaned her head against my chest I could feel her whole body relaxing as I started to hum on an old melody I remembered from when I was young. I reached up a hand stroking her cheek as she was resting her head on my chest. As I passed her hand her fingers touched mine and I felt this electric thing go through me. Her tiny soft hand rested in mine as her fingers got a loose hold of my index finger. I smiled as I felt a warm stream shot through me. "I love you!" I whispered. It was the first time I'd told her. I kissed her soft her, "Daddy loves you lot's!" I murmured as I held her baby soft body against my naked chest. I looked down on her when I saw her crinkle her nose and then she gave up a small sneeze. I chuckled and kissed her again, "I take that as an I love you too dad"

**R POV**

As I closed the door behind me I was surprised by the stillness in the house. No Dimitri freaking out about the baby, he hadn't even called me once if there was trouble.

"Dimitri?" I called out not too loud in case the baby was sleeping. No answer. I took off my shoes and hung my jacket and bag in the hallway. The living room was empty, so was the kitchen. I walked silently upstairs checking what time it was. It was a bit past ten as I walked into our living room and felt my heart stop at the scene I saw. I bit my lower lip holding back a smile as I leaned against the doorpost taking it in.

Dimitri was lying shirtless on our bed, with an almost naked Nikki wearing only her diaper on his chest. Both their heads were turned my way and they were both sleeping. Dimitri held Nikki's tiny hand in his own and they were both breathing evenly. I walked over stroking both of their cheeks. They looked so sweet I just had to grab the camera and take a pic. I also took one with my phone and sent to Olena, mom and Lissa. I lay down next to both of them.

I knew he would figure it all out. Dimitri is the best father in the world after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**NEW CHAP! Happy day. **

**Did I ever tell you guys that you really are amazing? Cause you damn sure are! I mean 150 reviews? THANK YOU!**

**So here's a new chap and I hoe you'll enjoy it! READ**

**3 years later…**

**R POV**

I sat down in the couch sighing deep and leaned my head back feeling exhausted. "I'll never move again!" I said into empty air.

Then I could hear light feet move down the stairs, one foot on the step and then the other one then small quick steps down the hall.

"Mommy?"

I smiled and looked up seeing my beautiful little girl standing in her blue leggings and pink top looking at me with her head tilting slightly.

"Yes my darling?" I asked putting my head back and closing my eyes. The light rapid steps came closer and I could hear her struggle to climb up into the couch. I smiled to myself.

"Mommy, why is you belly so big?"

I snickered, "Because I'm carrying your little brother in there." I said sitting up so I could see her better.

"In your belly?" She asked eyes getting big and a small frown clouding her face.

"Yeah" I nodded. Then she looked down on her own belly, having that face when she was thinking really hard. She pulled up her top and put her hand in her tummy. Then she looked up, "He isn't in here too right?" she asked looking a bit sad and scared.

I chuckled, "No sweetie, he's just in here" I placed a hand on my stomach. I was really huge now. Many thought that I would get pregnant pretty much right away since the doctor wouldn't let me and Dimitri go at it the first six weeks. I admit we cheated a little and started a little ahead but there weren't a new baby until now. And I was close to pop.

I could hear the door open and close suddenly and right after came the familiar, "Roza? Nikki?"

"In here dada" Nikki called as she was sitting nicely next to me. She really is and has to be the nicest baby on earth. And she's really smart, she already started reading a little, she can talk very well and she never gives any of us much of a fuss. And she's very good company, all her dad's qualities I can assure you.

His head popped up from the hallway. He wore dress pants and a shirt with rolled up sleeves, his hair loose around his shoulders.

"There's my girls" he smiled walking over. Nikki stood up in the couch, "Hug, hug, hug!" she cheered holding her arms up in front of her. Dimitri lifted her up and swung her around in the air. The room filled with their sweet laughter and I watched them with a smile on my face. They stopped he kissed her nose before he put her down looking up at me. "And how is my beautiful wife doing?" he asked sitting down next to me, one arm around my shoulder and the other on my hand that was resting on my stomach.

"She's good, this little kiddo has been bugging me all day," I said shooting a look towards my stomach, "I think he has my genes…" I frowned.

Dimitri chuckled, "Then I hope he has my looks"

I rolled my eyes turning my head towards him so I could get a kiss. He knew exactly what I wanted and met my lips as I turned my head. I sighed into the kiss, our lips parted and got together again. I moved my hand to his cheek hoping to hold his lips a little longer.

"Stop! If I can't get a kiss you can't kiss!" Nikki said her hands on her small hips. Both of us smiled, "Then get over here so I can kiss you" I said.

Her face lit up and she ran over jumping up into Dimitri's lap pouting her lips to get a kiss. I snickered and leaned in kissing her small lips. She giggled and turned to Dimitri pouting her lips again.

"No, I don't want girly germs" he teased. Her eyes narrowed, "I don't have girly germs"

"I think you do"

"No I don't," she said putting her hands on his cheeks, forcing a kiss on him. "See I don't have germs"

Dimitri shot me a small smile before he started his act, "Oh I think I'm going to faint" he said hand on his forehead leaning his head back.

"Dada?" she asked looking a bit worried. Dimitri was entirely still. "Daddy?" she asked a bit freaked out. Then she looked at me, "Mommy what happened?"

"He's just teasing with you, try tickling his stomach" I smiled, "That'll do it!"

She started tickling his stomach and he started having a hard time keeping his face. She noticed and tickled him even more until he started laughing and she knew he was alive.

As they were laughing I suddenly felt the strong pain in my stomach. I inhaled sharply closed my eyes and clutched my stomach. Dimitri noticed and was by my side in no time

"Babe? Are you ok? What is it?"

Then I felt a warm wet feeling gush between my legs. Oh no.

I took a deep breath, "I think I just got into labor…"

**A few hours later…**

That must've been the most brutal, horrifying and long-term birth in History! Not enough that the little thing didn't want to come out, he took his time doing it…

I was dead on my feet – all though I hadn't been standing up during the last ten hours – and I couldn't move a muscle.

Dimitri had taken Nikki to watch the other newborns and later tonight my dad would pick her up and take her home to him and mom.

"How are you feeling?" A nurse asked coming in with my new fresh baked little baby in her arms.

"I think I can sleep for days" I tried to smile.

"Do you think you can try feeding him again? Or should we try later?"

"No, let's get it over with, I'm a mom I can sleep later" I said getting help from another nurse to sit up. I pulled my hospital gown down and they handed over my little baby boy in my arms. I smiled as I saw him getting a bit fussy he's hungry. I could tell.

I flinched when he finally started eating. I grimaced and looked up on one of the nurses, "Is it suppose to sting a little?"

"It's very normal" One of them assured me. I just nodded watching my little chubby sweetheart stuff his stomach full.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" One of them asked.

"Yeah I have one, I just need to discuss it with my husband" I said proudly looking up. Right then the door opened and in came Dimitri and Nikki hand in hand. Both of them with smile on their faces and Nikki holding a teddy bear in her hands.

"Hey" Dimitri said gently, "How're you doing?"

"Fine" I said looking down on the baby checking if things were ok, "Just a bit tired"

Dimitri kissed my forehead, "So have you named him yet?"

"I wanted to check with you first" I said sheepishly looking at him and then the baby, "This is going to be his name for the rest of his life after all" I said feeling a bit nervous. Dimitri smiled, "Don't worry, if you have the feeling it's right, then it's right"

"Did you have that feeling with my name?" Nikki asked, Dimitri lifted her up so she could see better

"It was actually daddy that chose your name sweetie, but it felt right" I said smiling towards Nicki.

"Thanks for picking out my name dada" Nikki smiled hugging Dimitri.

"You're welcome honey" he snickered kissing the top of her head.

"So what's his name going to be?" She asked curious turning towards me. I smiled and looked down on the baby.

"This is your new baby brother, Alexei Belikov"

!

"Can you hold your brother for a few minutes? I just need to get something" I asked Nikki as she passed in the hall. I could hear her stop and then come running and hurrying to sit down in the couch. We had agreed she could hold a brother when she was sitting down in the couch with a pillow under her arm so it wouldn't get tired.

Her feet didn't even reach the end of the couch so the baby was safe. And knowing that Nikki had most of Dimitri's genes I know she wouldn't let anything happen to her little brother. She loved him dearly and I think she'd proven that to him a thousand times by now.

She held her arms in position to hold the baby, "Ready" she smiled. I chuckled and gently transferred my little baby boy into my daughter's arms. When I knew she had control I got up, "I'll be right back, just give a shout and I'll be here in a second" I assured her before I disappeared. I went to the bathroom since I had the time for it now. Dimitri use to take my "shift" during night so I could relax. He's the best husband ever!

Then I went to the kitchen and got some cake from the fridge. Dimitri had made a chocolate cake last night cause he was restless from work. Another good reason to love your husband and since Nikki was always so nice to me and helped me with the baby all the time, I thought we could watch a movie just the two of us as Alexei slept. And some cake just cause we can and I hadn't start losing the baby fat yet. Though Dimitri claimed to like me just as I was right now. That's only cause my ass is bigger, my hips are bigger and my bra size I won't even mention.

I cut two slices of cake, got some milk and spoons and headed back to the living room. I could hear Nikki's faint voice, as I got closer.

"…You don't want to do that when mama's angry, you can wait for a while then kiss her on the cheek and tell her that you love her and you're fine again! And with daddy it won't work until hours later, cause he's more stubborn then mom."

I chuckled and stepped inside, "Giving your brother some advice how to handle his parents?"

She looked up first a bit chocked getting caught then she smiled relaxed, "I thought he could use some help"

"That's very sweet of you!" I said sitting down, putting down the cake on the table. She glazed over at the cake then me, "What are we celebrating?"

"That you are the best daughter in the world and that you're helping me out so much, so I wanted to say thank you" I said as I put the cake in front of her with the spoon and milk. "I'm just going to put your baby brother in the crib here in the living room and then I thought we could watch a movie?"

"I love you mommy" she smiled still holding her brother in her arms.

"Not as much as I love you" I kissed her forehead. She looked down on her brother, "We love you to, just so you know." she said giving him a sweet kiss on the nose. I chuckled and took Alexei from her arms placing him in the crib. He would fall asleep any second now, I knew that and that left more time for just Nikki and me.

"You can choose a move honey," I told her while I tucked Alexei in. I sat down in the couch next to her after she put the DVD in.

We ate cake as we watched the movie, I made some popcorn when the cake was finished and when the movie ended we cuddled up in the couch.

"Have you spoken to Olena lately?" I asked as I stroked her brown locks. She nodded, "Daddy video called her yesterday"

"Oh yeah? What did she say?" I asked.

"She wanted to know about the baby and if I was taking care of him. I said yes and then I told her I can read my Pippi Longstocking book all on my own"

I smiled when I heard hear speak. "Do you know that I love you very, very much?"

"You tell me everyday" she snickered. I chuckled and hugged her tighter, "I just want you to know that I love you and that you'll be the best big sister in the world"

"How do you know?" she asked looking up at me. I kissed her forehead, "I just know"

After a few seconds there was a key in the door and then it opened. Nikki's head lifted from my chest, "Daddy's home!" her whole face lit up. Right then he appeared in the doorway looking slightly worn out but that beautiful smile of his lit up his whole face as he saw us cuddling on the couch. "That looks very cozy, mind if I join in?" he asked taking off his jacket throwing it on a chair next to the turned off TV.

"You're kind of big, but I can squeeze myself together" Nikki smiled sitting up straddling my stomach. I scooted in to the deepest part of the couch as Dimitri's warm and cuddly form landed next to us. Nikki dove down landing on his chest and Dimitri just chuckled, "How's my little girl?"

"Good, I read my Pippi Longstocking book all by myself again" She said proudly.

"Again? Honey that's amazing, you're as bright as your daddy is"

"Was" I coughed and he shot me a playful look. "Don't listen to mommy, she's just jealous cause we're so smart"

"Why can't mommy be smart?"

"Because mommy don't have equally big brains like we do," He teased. I elbowed him hard and he chuckled, "Just kidding!"

I rolled my eyes, "Nikki, time for bed"

"But daddy just got here!" she protested. She wasn't very much for protesting, but when it came to being with people she hadn't seen within a few hours she wanted things her way.

"Then maybe daddy can read you a bedtime story while I go put Alexei in his crib?"

"Yes, Daddy can you?" She asked bouncing up and down on his stomach. He laughed, "Of course, of course. Got put on your PJ's and a book and I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok" she said and then she was gone. I smiled as I heard her heading upstairs to her room. The second after Dimitri had propped himself up on his elbow leaned over me and harassed me with his lips, the best way to attack your wife if you wanted to know.

I snickered and fell into the kissing flow moving my arms around him. Both of us moved into a sitting position, his hands around my waist moving downs towards my behind. I moaned into the kiss as he squeezed my ass and I bit his lower lip and was greeted by a growl that sure did turn me on. Right as I was about to rip his clothes off Nikki's voice broke through, "Dada are you coming?"

We broke away slightly breathless. "Coming right up sweetheart!" He yelled. Right after Alexei started squirming and making noises in his crib. I sighed, "Maybe we'll…" I trailed off.

"…Finish this later" Dimitri finished my sentence. I smiled and we shared another kiss before he got up. "Love you!" he said before he headed upstairs two stairs at a time. I ran a hand through my hair and got off the couch. I walked over to the crib picking up my little cranky baby.

"Did daddy wake you up my little Alexei?" I cooed, "Did stupid daddy wake you up? I would be mad to" I said as I carried him upstairs. He had his crib in our room and I'm sorry to say this but I can't wait until he moves to his own room so I can please and be pleased by my husband. A few times I've gone over to work on lunch hours, leaving the kids with Lissa and Christian, locking myself up in Dimitri's office where we got down to business. I don't know how many times we've had sex in there I lost count after the twentieth. It's always fun with kids, but the parent time was a nice treat sometimes. I changed Alexei into his little PJ's and put him into the crib, turning on a small melody box that he often fell asleep to at night. I hummed along as I cleaned myself off in the bathroom and started stripping, as I was getting ready for bed.

"Please don't stop!" I heard from the bathroom door. I turned around seeing my husband bare chested, shirt in hand and his pants hanging low on his sexy hips. I tilted my head to the right biting down my lower lip smiling seductively, "Why should I?" I asked raising my brows, hands on my hips. He dropped the shirt coming closer, "Cause I'm willing to make you the happiest woman on earth"

His toes flushed mine his chest dangerously close and my fingers were aching to run my hands up and down his godly front.

I tucked a finger through his belt loop tugging his mid area closer to mine, "Keep talking"

He tucked my hair behind my shoulder, cupping my cheeks tilting my head back. "If your willing to strip I'm willing to take you anyway you want my love" He leaned his head down kissing my shoulder gently. "In the shower" Another kiss as his lips moved further up towards my neck. "In the tub" I could feel his teeth graze my skin and I shivered. "Kitchen, living room" His teeth nibbled on my earlobe and I moaned leaning into him like I couldn't not touch him. I buried my face in his naked chest snaking my arms around his waist pressing my lips onto his salty skin. Dimitri removed my bra strap and I closed my eyes begging for what was going to happen.

"Do you give in?"

"Oh I gave in a long time ago!" I admitted sliding my hands up on each side of his face leading his lips to mine. Our kiss was passionate and I felt the world around me was fading, as I got lost in the kiss. As our lips parted and got together I could feel his tongue against my bottom lip and I was getting eager to take it all one-step farther. My hands found his zipper quickly and I unbuttoned his pants in no time. I pulled the pants down over his ass and let them fall to the ground and felt my eyes widen as I notice the surprise. I tilted my head slightly watching him in all his naked glory, "Is this something new you're trying?" I asked still fascinated. He chuckled cupping my chin, "I'll go commando anytime for you"

I smiled, "I like it" we kissed and I – out of nowhere – just pulled down my panties and they fell to the ground. Dimitri noticed and looked down, "Someone's in a hurry"

"I've been away from my husband long enough, why waste time when it can be used in so many much better ways?"

"Wise spoken my dear" he said and like that my bra was out of the way. I jumped up and he caught me holding my thighs to keep me up. And like the naturals we were we got started right away. We were making out heavily trying to make our way to the shower. When we finally found the shower cabin I turned on the water never letting my lips leave his. I ran my hands through his hair pulling his head back so I could get better advantage of his lips. "Uh" I moaned into the kiss, "Dimitri" I mumbled into the kiss.

"Roza"

"Dimitri" I breathed into his ear as he sucked on my shoulder. He decided the water was warm enough and we were under the spray. Like the kissing wasn't exciting enough, the water added and I was getting really turned on. "C'mon baby" I groaned, "Mama wants you"

I could hear him groan. He lifted me up slightly, leaning me up against the door. Both of us strangled a loud moan as he pushed his love stick deep into my core. We were real experts at this by now, sex in not the most usual place. We'd worked out great positions for his office including his desk, chair and even in his closet. The car was something we were still exploring but it sure was a thrill to try something new. The shower was as common to us almost as the bed. It was almost easer having mad sex in the shower than in the bed. We always did it in our private bathroom where we could lock both the door to our bedroom as the bathroom. But what if Nikki or later Alexei walked in on us? That would scar them for life and I don't really want that for my kids! I saw my mom and dad once, I had a hard time looking at the for the rest of the week… I think I've in heritage their "Qualities". I shook that feeling off, not really the time nor place to think about my parents doing it.

Dimitri as the god he was moved in a good pace knowing how to made me squirm. I could feel him getting close since I could feel him pulse within me.

We tried hard not to talk, the less sound the smaller was the risk of waking Nikki up. We both knew Nikki most nights woke up and came into our room sleeping next to us, so this was our 'grown up' time. I felt his squeeze my butt cheeks as he reached his peak. He thrusted hard into me and I broke through the barrier and I buried my face into his shoulder holding back a cry of satisfaction.

"God we're amazing together!" I breathed as he put me down letting the water pour over us as we clung to one another.

After drying off we were in the bed, under the covers. Dimitri's fingers tracing the edge of my hip as he kissed sucked and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. He kissed my jawbone as I turned my head, his lips meeting mine. I turned over so I was lying on my back. And then we were making out again. I rolled his over so I was on top letting him know I had it in me. I broke the kiss, "Want to go again?"

He rolled me around, now on top again. "I'd love to" And people say teens are humping monsters…

**What did you think? The kind of lemon almost Lime, was it good? Kind of lame of just nice? **

**I'm planning on a real lemon next chap so I hope you'll get excited for that one ;) **

**LOT'S OF LOVE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**5 years later…**

**Family ages: **

**Rose: 32**

**Dimitri: 36**

**Nikki: 8**

**Alexei: 5**

**R POV**

"Alexei Dimitri Belikov, get off your sister right this second!" I raised my voice hoping it sounded firm and threatening.

Alexei froze then he looked, up meeting my gaze, "But mom we were just-"

"I don't care, get off her right now! I've told you a hundred times that when she yells stop, it means STOP!" I said giving him hard look. He got up rolling his eyes, "She never technically said get off me, she was just screaming." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Why did he have to inherit my stubborn and stupidness?

"You sound like your father, I didn't say that you're fat I just said you've gained weight" I grumbled.

"What was that sweet cakes?" Dimitri's arms moved around my waist pulling me tight against his muscular chest, resting his cheek against my shoulder, cheek to cheek.

"Nothing my dear" I sighed leaning into him. He smiled kissing my chin, "Thought so" He looked up at the small scene that was in front of us. I just caught Alexei sitting on Nikki – again – after she keeps telling him no but he has the Hathaway blood so of course he wouldn't cut it out. So once again I tried to reason with him with out being the boring nagging mother. Hard to ignore…

Dimitri straightened up, "Alexei, what have we said about sitting on your sister?"

That sentence is usually really funny and very weird, but right now it was serious. Alexei instantly looked down when Dimitri had that disappointed yet powerful voice.

"Not to…" he said looking at his feet.

"Then why did you?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to…" He trailed off. Dimitri sighed letting me go "Alexei come here" he said crouching down to his height. I helped Nikki up fixing her hair kissing her nose.

"You ok?" I asked moving some hair out of her face. She nodded.

"What happened" Dimitri's voice carried through the room.

"She called me stupid" Alexei said looking sad and upset. Dimitri met my gaze, both of our faces wearing a frown, "You know Nikki would never say that to you" Dimitri said then looking concerned at Alexei now. I saw Alexei's bottom lip growing at the same time he tried to pull himself together. I let go of Nikki, "Alexei honey what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the floor next to both of them. Tears were forming in his eyes but I knew he tried his hardest to keep them back. Why? Because he's a Hathaway…

I took his hand "You know you can tell us anything and everything" I said studying him. Dimitri sat down to, "Who called you stupid?" he asked calm.

"A boy a school…" he whispered one single tear dripping over.

"And why sitting on Nikki?" Dimitri asked taking his other hand. He was silent, challenging the inner fight of telling and not telling.

"Alexei" I squeezed his hand.

"A boy at school called me stupid and Nikki saw that and told me to tell you but I didn't want to cause I can fix it on my own, but then she started saying it over and over and said she was going to tell but I didn't want her to!" He was rambling it all as all the tears streamed over but after working as spies for I don't know how long both Dimitri and I have excellent hearing.

"Honey" I crushed him into a hug as he cried into my shoulder. I stroked his back as he sobbed, his breath uneven. I slowly rocked him back and forth letting him take his time to calm down. I looked up seeing Nikki was now in Dimitri arms, both of us looking at us with concern. I kissing Alexei's hair before pulling back so I could see his tear streaked cheeks and big brown eyes.

"When did he call you stupid?"

"Y-yesterday" he sobbed.

"You should've told us" Dimitri said calm moving closer moving hair out of Alexei's eyes. "None of us likes being angry with you, we love you"

He sniffled and nodded, "I love you to"

I smiled, "So more sitting on your sister ok?"

Alexei had a small smile on his face as he dried away a few tears, "Ok"

"Can I sit on him?" Nikki asked suddenly wearing a grin on her lips. Both Dimitri and I chuckled, "No, you may no sit on your brother. You can't sit on anyone" I said looking both of the in the eye making myself clear. When I knew both of them had understood what I was saying I got up.

"How about you three going out playing in the back yard while I start with some dinner?" I suggested. All three of them looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked confused.

"Um…"

"Mom you can't cook-" Dimitri put a hand over Alexei's mouth trying to hide it with a insecure chuckle, "Uh, honey how about I'll make the dinner and you go play with the kids? You've been working all weekend, it's my time to cook anyway"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It's always your time to cook"

"That's because you can't-" Dimitri shot Alexei another look and he went quiet. Nikki stepped forward taking my hand, "What Alexei is trying to say is that he rather wants ad to cook and you to watch a movie with us"

Nikki was such a smooth talker I think she's gotten that from both of us. She smiled reassuring towards me, I looked up towards Dimitri and Alexei and both of them smiled and nodded. I sighed and shrugged, "Fine, what do you want to watch?" I asked taking Nikki's hand. Dimitri let go of Alexei who took my other hand. Dimitri gave me a quick peck before the kids dragged me away into the living room.

After some arguing about what movie we decided to see two short once that each of them got to decide on. Now as a mother of two I tried to be as reasonable as I could. I wanted both my kids to learn how to share and to do it fairly. But I also wanted them both to be honest with both Dimitri and myself so I told them all the time how much they meant to me and that they always could talk to me. I think the message had reached them by now since I've told them that since the day they were born.

Almost at the end of the first movie Dimitri came in with the food already on the plates. He had made spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce, which was very good but kind of messy. But after eight years of parenting and one ruined couch we've learned that newspapers on the floor were very useful, so were napkins in their laps.

"Look mommy! Look at me" Alexei yelled. I looked over at him as he took the largest spoon of spaghetti and shoved it in his mouth and tried to chew but some fell out and as he breathed in – having spaghetti on his upper lip – he got spaghetti in his nose. Nikki saw it to and started laughing like crazy. I tried to give in a parental look but I really couldn't handle it. He was grinning at me with spaghetti in his nose, I just busted out laughing. The look on Dimitri's face was priceless. At first he was stunned by the look of his son, then he tried to give him a stern look not to play with his food. But when Alexei met Dimitri's gaze with the spaghetti just hanging there, he lost it to.

A few moments of laughing I tried to tide things up but it was hard when Alexei was still playing his cards right looking so cute with spaghetti all over his face. I got the camera I just couldn't let this moment slide without a picture to show in when he's in his teens. He'll kill me but only cause he loves me!

After an hour Alexei was drooling on my arm in his sleep as Nikki tried really hard to stay awake through the whole movie. I smiled down towards both of them. Alexei's hair was pointing towards every direction there is and his shirt was twisted in a not too comfortable looking way. And Nikki leaning against my shoulder still was trying to keep her eyes open. Silly girl…

!

We just had put the kids in bed. They both had been so tired after running around all day that they fell asleep before they even hit the mattress. I kissed them both good night and turned off the lights heading down stairs hearing Dimitri in the kitchen. I was going to sneak up on him but as I was tiptoeing up behind him he suddenly spun around, grabbing me in his arms kissing me fiercely. I was a bit surprised but went along with it.

We had been kissing for a good while before he pulled away,

"Let's go have sex in the car!" His eyes were shining with mischief and I could stop myself from laughing, "I thought I was the horny one" I winked. His hand moved down from the small on my back and stopped on my ass giving it a light squeeze. "I can change"

I licked my lips, "I like your new kinky side" I said nipping at his chin before I kissed his lips, "It's a huge turn on"

"Well Mrs. Belikov I'm made for pleasing you" He whispered hoarse in my ear. I moaned clinging to him.

"Take me to the car" I groaned kissing his shoulder. He lifted me up in a sudden movement and I squealed as he ran for the door and soon threw me in the back of the car. I chuckled as I saw his hungry expression trunk door. What surprised me was that there was a blanket spread out all over the floor and some pillows. The windows were tinted so no one to see us. I smirked towards him, "You planned this"

He hovered over me, "What if I did?" he challenged.

"You horny bastard!"

"I've missed that dirty mouth of yours," He said and before I got a chance to say something we were making out. His tongue was winning over mine in the dominance competition with a long shot but I didn't mind him getting rough with me. I moaned as he roughly tugged at my jeans as he passionately harassed my lips. I ripped his shirt knowing it was turning him on ever more. My jeans came off sooner than later, he was pressing his clothing clad mid section towards my throbbing wetness and I groaned as he started rubbing himself against me. "Oh!" I gasped as his hands traced down my thighs grabbing a firm grip of my hips. His teeth were nipping at my skin as he was marking me as his own.

His hands moved my hips to tugging at my shirt before he started pulling it up gasping as he was up for the surprise of me in no bra. So here I was lying on back in only a pair of lacy panties and a very turned on husband hovering over me. I smirked this is heaven!

He buried his face between my breasts working me up knowing what to do to make me go insane.

"Take your pants off" I breathed, my hands tangled up in his hair. Like the miracle he was the pants were off and his lips met mine again. To my happy surprise so were his boxers, I looked down, "Hell_o_ there!"

I met his gaze as he was smirking. "Oh just fuck me" I snickered. Our tongues got together and his hands were inside my panties pulling them down. I could feel him position himself over me I groaned, "Fuck me Dimitri! Of fuck me good"

And like the god he was he was inside of me in one single thrust and I gasped by the amazing feeling.

"You like that huh?" he growled as he started moving in a quick pace.

"Oh yes!" I moaned pressing his body closer to mine. My legs locking around him as my hands clawed at his back. God I love the way we move together!

We quickened the pace since the roughness needed to pace up and right now it was hard not to cum right now.

"Uh, Dimitri I'm so close"

"A little bit longer love" he was thrusting harder, thrusting hard and deep and oh my god I think I'm to die!

"You're so good at this Uh, Dimitri!"

"Roza"

He trusted again and damn did I hit my climax, I think I hit it harder than I've ever done before!

I screamed out in pleasure and right I think me exploding all over Dimitri helped him to hit the right spot to. Feeling him pulsing inside me was like each pulse was our hearts beating at the same time.

He rode it all out squeezing out the last goodies out of the both of us. He laid down next to me. I close my eyes for a minute, trying to put this in the back of my head and remember this one forever.

My chest was falling and rising in a quick pace. I could feel the heat radiating off Dimitri lying next to me. Both of us totally worn out!

I smiled rolling over having one leg resting on top of his as my fingers traced his beautiful sculpted chest, "I love it when you go rough with me" I whispered in his ear nibbling on his ear lobe. All I got was a groaned before he pulled me on top of him kissing me sweetly.

"I like all of you" I said against his lips. "Though," kiss "the rough side I really want more off!"

"Could you shut up and just make out with me?" He asked with a demanding voice. And like the stupid horny mother I was I just moaned and did as I was told. "I love you!"

He rolled us around so he was on top again and smirked, "I know"


	17. Chapter 17

**This chap will all be in Dimitri's POV. He will reflect on the last thirteen years of his time as a dad. He will tell funny stories and the times he found hard. **

**During the story he'll mention the years so you'll get how old the kids are and so on **

**Hope you'll catch on and say if not! ENJOY**

**D POV**

My time as a dad really changed me in many ways. When I was younger I can admit I was kind of cocky and my first years with Rose it could get pretty damn ruff when both of us fired up. It was like a war between us and because of that we spent two years apart, which I now know sucked more than fighting with her. It's pretty hard to admit that I was kind of hard headed from time to time and yes I might have rushed a bit with Rose marrying her when we were young. But damn the love we shared. It was pretty magical.

Then after two years apart we suddenly found one another and it was somehow hard to be around someone you never could nor would forget and at the same time I was mad she'd let us be apart, while it might have been my fault to…

So when I finally worked my ass off to get her back it was time to get use to someone having the same attitude as I did. Someone who was equally as stubborn as I had and someone who knew you better than you did. I admit it was hard in the beginning. To a beginning we kind of made up for two years of sex and man were we good at making up. Then we had to get the routines going. And on top of that she got pregnant.

I'll admit that Rose was one hell of a bitch when she was pregnant. Though her sex phase kind of made it more worth it, but I don't regret it one bit.

Nikki became the second woman in my life. Maybe not woman but she was just as important as my Roza is.

When Nikki was three she got a brother and once again I had to go through a pregnant Rose but this time I was ready for it. I knew all the phases and I even had Lissa help me to set the whole thing up. What to do, who to call and what to give her. So I can say that I'm quite the expert about now.

As Alexei entered our world we understood that he was the opposite of Nikki. He looked like me but he was acting all like his mother. It was fun in one way because he had the heart of a warrior that would never leave anyone behind, though teasing his sister he had nothing against.

Nikki were so bright and learns so incredibly fast. She definitely is a direct copy of me on the inside and has Rose gorgeous looks. Everyone that met her she had wrapped around her finger and still it didn't go to her head. That was one of the most precious things about her. She's so polite and nice and I don't think there will ever be another girl like her. Neither like Alexei. Both of them are definitely one of a kind!

I remember the first time Nikki went to school. It was one of those days when she was crying in the morning cause she really didn't want to go.

During the last years of her life she has always been with either Rose or me. She could follow us to work or one of us cause she was so quiet or one of us would stay home. When we had Alexei it was more home time so we had no problem really.

Also both Rose and I were in the same working condition we could have very flexible hours if needed so we could use lot of time with our beautiful kids.

That day – first day of school – we had taken the morning off so both of us could be there. We'd dropped Alexei off at Janine and Abe's because he wasn't at the age of school yet. Nikki was already six and Alexei three. It felt like the time had rushed by and I almost didn't get a chance to take a picture. After we'd left Alexei we drove to school so we could spend the morning with Nikki.

She had picked out a dress and bag and she even had a book she practiced writing in. She was so excited but now when the time was here she never let go of my hand. Rose was speaking to the headmaster and teacher about Nikki and her amazing intellect and that we wanted to be apart of everything that happened and that she was both very sensitive yet going for the goal. I was looking around when I felt Nikki pull my pants and I looked down seeing her eyes full of tears and her bottom lip big and quivering.

"Мой ангел what's wrong?" I asked as I crouched in front of her pulling her closer.

"I don't want to go…" she sobbed trying to hold her tears though one escaped.

"Why not?" I asked taking both her hands in mine. "You've been so excited about going to school" I brushed some hair behind her ear after I dried the tear away.

"I w-want to be with you, I don't want to go alone" More tears spilled over as she leaned forward burying her face in my neck. I held her close to my body. She felt so small and in a moment like this I just wanted to sweep her up and take her away. I would never want her to do anything she didn't want to. But this was school and nothing is like a good education. I may sound like a grandpa but I want the best for my little angel.

I pulled back so I could see her face and smiled, "You can do this" I sweetly dried away the small tears on her tiny cheeks.

"H-how?" she sobbed drying her own nose. She sat down on my knee as I held her in place. "Because you are the brightest and bravest girl in the world do you know how I know?"

She nodded as she breathed loudly calming her sobs.

"Because you're Nikki Belikova" I smiled. "And you can do anything whenever you want to, just follow your dreams and if you need any help I'll be here all the way"

"Re-really?"

"Really"

A small smile found her lips and her eyes were starting to glow. I kissed her nose and se giggled, "Dada, it tickles!"

"You mean when I do like this?" I kissed her nose again while tickling her stomach. Her melodic laughter filled the air and I laughed with her. "Dada, dada stop" she giggled. I stopped tickling her and put her down on her own feet.

"So you're going to be ok?" I asked wanting to know how she was. She nodded, "I'm ok"

"Good" I straightened up right as Rose and one of the teachers walked over. She eyed me, "Are you guys ok?" She asked raising her brows towards me.

"We're fine mommy" Nikki smiled picking her bag up and hanging it over her shoulders.

"Good" Rose crouched in front of Nikki to set her bag straight. "So are you ready for school?"

She nodded, "Yes mommy"

Rose stroked her hair and I knew that she would start tearing up any moment now.

"Good… I love you honey"

"I love you more" Nikki said and I couldn't help but to smile.

"But I love you most" Rose said with a strangled voice. "Kiss" she said then and Nikki gave Rose a big wet one on her lips. She took the teachers hand, waving towards us before she went in side. Rose stood up her shoulders slightly shaking. I put my arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. "Roza" I murmured kissing her temple.

She gasped for her letting her shoulders drop and the tears ran down her cheeks.

"She's so big" she sobbed. "So big, going off to school and Dimitri she's just a baby" she buried her face in my shirt. I smiled stroking her back. "She's going be fine and before you know it she'll be a straight A student and soon go off to Jail or Harvard" I thought of this as happy thoughts cause I knew my little girl would be the best, she's my daughter after all. But to my utter surprise Rose burst out crying soaking my shirt in tears.

"Roza, моя любовь what's wrong?" I asked surprised her hands were gripping my shirt.

"I don't want her that far away!" she cried like a baby. I chuckled holding her closer before kissing her hair, "Roza that's years away, she won't be gone until at least ten to twelve years"

She pulled away slightly looking up at me with big eyes looking just like Nikki had a few minutes ago, "Re-really?"

"Really" I smiled. I captured her lips with my own as I was drying the tears away tears with my thumbs.

"It'll be ok," I murmured kissing her again. I met her eyes and I noticed she was getting it. "C'mon, let's got o work"

It was one year later and I was waiting outside school to pick Nikki up. It was a big day today; she was getting her first report card. My girl was getting so big!

She had been talking about it all week and she couldn't wait to show us. She had been working so hard and she could read really well now, and her writing was really coming along. So like a proud dada as I was I was leaning against the car waiting for my princess to finish school.

The bell rang and after a minute or two the door opened and kids was pouring out. I couldn't see her at first, but then I saw a short curly headed girl with a too large backpack running my way. My face lit up into a grin as I saw Nikki running with a sunshine smile on her lips, and she was coming my way.

"DADA!" she yelled arms in the air as she jumped up so I could catch her.

"Princess" I laughed as I swirled her around in the air. "How was your day?" I asked.

"The best!" she said excited. "Do you know why?" she asked playfulness playing in her eyes.

"No, tell me!"

"I GOT MY REPORT CARD!" she yelled loudly so everyone could hear. I chuckled, "Come again?"

"REPORT CARD" she giggled. I laughed as I helped her into the car, "Should I expect something good out of this report card?"

"Maybe" she smirked. I closed her door and got in the drivers seat. "Can I see it?"

She held the card close to her heart looking between the card and myself. "OK!"

I chuckled as she practically threw it on me and I opened it. My eyes went wide and I looked over at her, "Nikki! You've got all A's in here"

"I know!" she was jumping out of excitement. I chuckled, "Honey I'm so proud of you!"

She giggled, "Can I decide what's for dinner?"

"With a report card like this you're my queen for the evening" I smiled and started driving.

We went shopping for special food a la Nikki and the queen had decided for my special beef stew with pasta and cake for desert. Alexei liked that stew to only he was a very messy little kid. But I have to admit he was really cute when he was all sticky and gooey.

Nikki went upstairs to play with her dolls as I started with the food.

About an hour later when the darkness had fallen around the house the front door opened and I could hear Rose and Alexei was now home. There was some shoveling before I heard, "DA!" and tiny feet waddling across the floor. I spun around and there was my grinning son. I chuckled and picked him up, "Hello little guy"

"Dada" he grinned.

"Were you at grandma and grandpa's today?" I asked.

"Yes, we baked cookies" he said almost as excited, as Nikki was earlier. I smiled, "So where did you hide mommy?" I asked putting him down stirring the stew.

"Mommy's right here" Rose voice came from behind me she sounded exhausted and as I turned around she looked exhausted to. I put on a small smile, "Busy day?" He held out my arms for her to enter.

"You bet" she came closer stepping into my embrace leaning her head back so I could kiss her lips. "Alberta kept bugging me about the budget plan, she says I'm so risky with the computer deals" she rolled her eyes, "Like she would know"

I chuckled leaning in to get one more lingering kiss. Her lips met mine and she moaned as our lips got together. She leaned into me letting me support her as she relaxed for the first time today. Our kissing broke off as Nikki suddenly appeared.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN NIKKI!" she shouted. I chuckled as she made her grand entrance report card in hand. Rose eyes lit up as was soon out of my arms sitting on the floor sucking up to our oldest daughter.

"All A's!" she said wide eyed, "Honey I knew you were the best" her eyes were shining as she was sending all her praise to Nikki.

"And mommy look, loo what Mrs. Timberman said about my reading" Nikki said exciting pointing to the lower part of the card. Rose read out loud, "Best in class! Oh Nikki darling this is so great" They hugged and I think Rose were kissing Nikki to death.

"Mommy! Mom-mommy stop" she snickered as she struggled to get away from the love crazy monster. Rose had that glint in her eyes. The one that said that Nikki was the one of the greatest things on earth. The top of her mountain and the icing on the cake. She was proud.

!

It was later in life that I realized that it was a girl I had. A daughter that would soon like boys and later on like them for real. The first part was when Nikki was 10 coming home from school one day. She looked really frustrated with a frown upon her face. She was walking back and forth in the hallway and after about half an hour I leaned against the doorpost, "Is something bothering you sweetie?" I asked.

She stopped and sighed looking just like Rose whenever she was frustrated, I smiled to myself at the resemblance.

"Jonah in school pushed me in sandbox today and then at lunch he sat next to me pretending like he wasn't mean to me at all! Then he took some of my pudding, who does that?" she exclaimed looking confused and slightly desperate. I chuckled, "Are you having a little crush Nikki?" I raised a brow towards her.

"Did I hear crush?" Rose appeared behind me from the living room. She snaked her arms around my waist and I by reflex moved my arm around her shoulders.

"Jonah pushed Nikki in the sandbox then he sat next to her in lunch acting like nothing and then taking some of her pudding" Rose and I shared a secret smiled as I told her this.  
"Do you like Jonah?" Rose asked Nikki resting her head against my shoulder.

"He took my pudding! Why would I like him?"

We snickered as we watched her look like a UFO. "If a boy pushes you it means he likes you, though honey I don't think you should push back" Rose explained to Nikki. We walked into the living room and Nikki followed, "Why can't he just tell me?" She wondered, it's much more logical"

"Boys aren't very logical" Rose smiled. Nikki was quiet for a bit as Rose cuddled up next to Alexei in the coach as I kept standing.

"So if he pushed me and I suppose to push him back?" She asked then trying to see the logics. She's already taking in boy data. This girl isn't stupid!

Rose chuckled, "No honey, you shouldn't push back if you like him"

"Oh… then I think I failed" Alexei said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked Alexei.

"Jack told me in school today if you push someone it means they like you and I pushed Misty but she pushed me back… I don't think she likes me!"

Both Rose and I couldn't keep us from laughing. I sat down on the couch next to Alexei "I think you've gotten yourself a crush only she's not playing by the rules"

"Girls are stupid" Alexei sighed crossing his arms over his chest. I chuckled, "Sometimes yes," Rose shot me a look, "But most of the time they're better than you think"

!

Later on in life things started to get tricky! I've always been very close with Nikki and her having boy problems at the age of 10 weren't really a problem but I really didn't see everything else in life coming. Yes I might have had three sisters and should be use to girls changing and all that but it's not very comfortable talking about _other_ things that happens…

I'd noticed Nikki was very quiet these last few days. She was known for being quiet but she barely said anything now. At home we talked a lot but suddenly it was like someone pressed mute and she was silent. So like the fool I was I thought I could talk to her. We had always been able to talk so why wouldn't we now?

I knocked on her door, "Nikki?"

"Yeah…?" She hesitated

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" she sighed. I opened the door. She's thirteen now and boy was she looking just as good as her mother. Long lashes that framed those amazing eyes, she was taller than Rose and I guess she had that from me but I knew she was going to get even more beautiful with each year.

She was sitting on her bed looking kind of uncomfortable in a pair of sweats and a top. I studied her and sat down on the chair in her room. "I don't want to bother you or anything" I started showing her that she didn't have to talk if she didn't want to. "but you're really quiet lately and… and I was just wondering if there was something you wanted to talk about"

Her eyes shifted towards me and she straightened up slightly. She played with the edge of her top as she didn't even dare to look at me now.

"Uh… you know when girls goes into puberty" Uh-oh… "And um- well you know I just, I mean I've got my…" she looked pained as she tried to form with in her mouth.

"I got my period that" she looked up suddenly meeting my gaze.

I was frozen.

My Eyes went wide and I swallowed hard.

"ROSE!" I yelled in pure panic. How the hell am I suppose to do? It didn't say anything in the fatherhood for dummies book about this when I read it while Rose was pregnant with Alexei. NOTHING!

Rose appeared with her breath barely in her lungs. She had run up the stairs looking scared from my sudden out burst.

She took in the scene of me sitting frozen on the chair and just staring wide-eyed at Nikki I could see the frown growing on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked relaxing a bit.

"Nikki- Nikki uh…" that was pretty much all I got out… I'm a good dad, a really good one. Note my sarcasm. "I should go" I said getting up not looking at Nikki. I walked past a surprised Rose and walked into our room leaving the girls alone. I groaned as I threw myself on the bed closing my eyes. What the fuck was I suppose to respond to that? You see Nikki your period… uh, I don't even like the word period! Holy fuck.

Silence fell all around me and I noticed how thin the walls were. I could make out words from the room on the other side. I could hear Rose and Nikki talking. I held my breath concentrating on what they were saying.

"…that's completely normal, you don't have to worry about anything" Rose voice were muffled but I heard what she said.

"I know but… it feels weird"

"I know it's weird at the beginning but you can always talk to me if you wonder about anything ok?" I always told her that… I just failed that promise.

"Will dad talk to me again?" Nikki voice asked suddenly. I could make out the worry in her voice.

"Of course he will!" Rose assured her. "He just need to get use to the thought that you're growing up. Give him some time and he'll come around"

And that's were it all started…

Like your daughter having her period wasn't enough more things started to change after that. It felt like I would say something awkward if I said anything to her so the distance started to grow. We talked but not on the same terms as earlier.

Then the harder things started to happen. The boob part. Nikki was growing and getting more well equipped just like her mother. How the hell am I suppose to come around when I can barely look at my daughter with out noticing how much she's changing? Or when I'm doing the washes and finds bras that are half Rose's size already? HOW THE HELL WANTS TO KNOW THEIR DAUGHTER WEARS A BLACK LACY BRA?

It was about half a year since the period thing and nothing had been the same since then, only awkward and stale. I didn't want to be awkward and stale with Nikki. I wanted it like it use to be. Her and me talking always about everything. But it's harder now…

I was sitting in bed one night waiting for Rose to come to bed. I had the duvet to my waist, my legs pulled up and my arms resting around then. I was staring into nothing. I had really let the whole teens puberty thing go a bit far and I didn't know how to fix this. I really didn't…

"Honey" I didn't react.

"Dimitri?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Rose was kneeling in bed next to me wearing her short nightgown in black. Her hair fell over her shoulders in a curly waterfall. Beautiful.

"Are you ok?" She asked frowning while looking at me. I cleared my throat, "Yeah… I think so"

She pursed her lips sighing, "I think we need to talk"

That woke me up, "Did I do something?" I asked a bit scared of her. I think I jumped at that conclusion a bit fast.

"No" she smiled slightly, "I'm just worried"

I swallowed, "About what?"

"Well you and Nikki barely talks anymore, don't you think that's something to worry about?"

I sighed when she said that. I let go of my knees falling back on the mattress. Rose moved closer leaning over me as I stared in the ceiling. She propped herself up on her elbow letting me think for a few moments. I swallowed but my mind was blank. How am I smoothly going to save this? I'm not as good as I thought I was. I'm not a good dad!

"Talk to me" Rose murmured as she brushed away hair from my forehead.

"How am I suppose to be a good dad if I can't talk to her about everything?" I asked out loud. She stayed quiet. "We use to talk about anything and now I can barely look at her! She's changing so fast and I can barely keep up and on the same time I can't say anything to her because I will only say something awkward" I put my arm over my eyes so I could hide from the embarrassment. But knowing my wife the arm was removed before I could even think about hiding and her face hovered over mine.

"You're not a bad father, you're the greatest there is"

"I found her bras in the washer Rose! I don't want to know my little girl is wearing black lacy B cups!" I said sounding a bit frantic. She rolled her eyes, "Of course you're not a good father if you shut out your own daughter cause she takes after her mother in breast size"

I propped myself up on my elbow meeting her face to face, "I'm not good at this Rose, I'm not good at this at all! I never even thought about this in the beginning! What am I suppose to do?"

"Of course you didn't think of this. Hell I cried on her first day of school cause I didn't want her to go to Harvard or Jail but now I can't wait for her to get a good education and start her own life" She said meeting my gaze, "You don't have to think about her bras or period when ever you see her. You just have to care and show her that you do! In the beginning you were freaked out to be alone with her as a baby but soon you were better at it then I was"

I lay back down and sighed. I bit my lower lip. I knew Rose was waiting for some kind of answer. Hell so was I.

"So… I should talk to her?"

"Definitely" she smiled lying down next to me. I put my arm around her shoulders, her head resting on my naked chest as she pressed herself against me. She sighed, "Talk to her. Just like you use to do. I think you'll hate yourself more if you don't"

"I hate when you're right" I said looking down on her. Her smile grew, "Good"

Rose told me to stay home today. She was working herself off but she told me she was fine and it was good for me to have some "_Dimitri time_" as she called it. So I was a good dog and did like I was the told. I spend most of the time on the couch reading a new novel I hadn't read yet. I planned out what to make for dinner tonight and hoped by then I would have my relationship with my daughter back by then.

I headed back into the living room taking my place on the couch grabbing my book again checking the time and I doubt anyone will be home for another two hours so I relaxed and started reading. But after a short while the front door opened and I could hear some shoveling in the hallway. "Hello?"

I sat up, "Nikki?"

"Dad?" She appeared in the doorway bag over her shoulder shoes and jacket off. "What are you doing home?" She asked surprised.

"Mom took my day off." I said sitting up properly.

"Oh… ok" she smiled slightly. There was some silence and it was about time I kicked myself into gear and fixed this. I saw she was on her way to leave but I stopped her. "Nikki,"

"Yeah?" she faced me again.

"Can we… talk?" I asked feeling a bit odd. She thought about it for a sec and when she put her bag down and walked over to sit down in the couch next to me I knew I had my shot. She crossed her legs underneath her facing me, hands in her lap. "I'm all ears," She said with a calm look on her face. My shoulders relaxed, maybe I could do this.

"Well" I started out brilliantly. I cupped my neck with my hand trying to find my words. "I've been acting kind of weird lately and- and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to push you away or anything, and I love you and I think you know that but…" I didn't know how to say this.

"You're afraid things are moving so fast" She said suddenly filling in for me. "You don't want me to grow so fast and you want your little girl back. The one that doesn't have black lacy bras and gets her-" She stopped herself spearing me the word I wasn't very comfortable with. "You know"

I smiled. She just told me what I was worrying about the worst part was that she knew it almost better than I did.

"I'm sorry," she said smiling slightly, "I just knew what was on your mind"

"I guess you know me that well" I smiled back. "And that's what I like. I want you to know it so well so you can understand me even if I act weird and don't understand. I want us to have a good relationship where you're not afraid to tell me anything like I was right now" I swallowed. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there when I promised I would be and then I just lost it for some damn reason… It's kind of hard seeing you grow so fast and you just get more and more beautiful. Just like your mom" I snorted a chuckle. "I wanted to be here for you all the time but I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all, and I-" the words disappeared again. She placed her hand over mine,

"I know that you're not the real superman," she said. My face fell slightly, no super powers. "But you're my hero"

I looked up meeting her gaze, narrowing my eyes looking at her. She smiled, "A slow hard headed hero" she teased.

I chuckled, "I love you"

"I love you more" she snickered.

"But I love you most" I grinned.

After a long hug and some more talking we were back on our old stage. We were ok. We were good. She asked if she could help with dinner and I said that I wouldn't want it any other way.

She updated me on everything in her life. How school was doing, grades, friends the whole deal. And as we were cooking I really felt that my Nikki was still in there even if she was taller then before.

When dinner was almost ready Alexei and Rose were home. Rose put a grocery bag down on the counter as she noticed the light mood as Nikki just told me about one of her teachers and we had a huge laugh about. Nikki said she was going to fix a few things on her room and left kissing Rose on her cheek. I stirred in the pots as I felt Rose eyes on my back.

"So?"

I smiled when I heard her voice. I turned around leaning against the counter.

"So what?" I asked still smiling. Her smile grew, "So you guys are ok?"

"Yeah" I took her hand in mine pulling her closer, "More than ok, we're good" I snaked my arms around her shoulders as she took a firm grip around my waist. I looked down onto my beautiful wife "I love you"

Her eyes were shining, smile on her lips "Sappy bastard"

I chuckled leaning in for a passionate kiss that only Rose could bring on me.

So now I'm stuck with a beautiful yet stubborn hard ass wife and two kids that couldn't be more different. But I wouldn't have it any other way!


	18. Chapter 18

**+The Talk**

(R POV)

In a life as a parent Dimitri and I have a few obligations in life. We are supposed to share wisdom in life, teach what's right and wrong and to always love and share with the world. It's not in the book but I think every parent has it in his or hers backbone. It's something you want your kid to know.

So there are a few things you have to explain and go through as a parent with your child.

The first one is _The talk_. To some it's the most embarrassing part because you don't know how to handle it. Or what to say.

My ideal is to be honest and answer what ever question as well as I can.

The time came for me to have the talk with Nikki. The funny part was that Dimitri and Nikki were very close but this he couldn't really deal with. So When it came to it he just smiled and left us alone as Nikki once asked for it.

We were sitting in the living room Dimitri and I talking about his mother, grandma and sisters coming to visit soon. In the middle of this Nikki came in with a frown on her face like she was thinking really hard on something. We stopped talking looking at her, "What's up honey?" I asked curious about the face.

"Why do-" she started but stopped, "I mean why do I get… get, uh you know my p-period?" She stuttered. Dimitri's eyes met mine and I could see he wanted me to take this and return he silently promised to take Alexei when it came to it. He smiled sitting up, "I'll let you guys talk" He smiled kissing Nikki's forehead before leaving the room. She looked a bit scared, as her father had left with out explanation. I padded the empty spot next to me, "C'mon" I smiled. She seemed a little scared as she sat down tugging her legs underneath her. "Dad's just not that comfortable talking about periods and sex around you, he love you but he's a coward" I teased.

She smiled, "It's kind of embarrassing to ask…"

"Then I'll try to make this as comfortable as possible, I'm going to ask everything you want to know and let's just pretend it's not embarrassing. You can ask anything with out feeling ashamed and it'll be easy for the both of us, ok?" I asked.

She nodded, "Seems fair"

"Ok good" I cleared my throat facing her, "Let's the period questions first. A woman gets a period as sort of a sign her body works or that you're not pregnant in other cases. You bleed because your ovary releases and egg every month. It travels to your uterus and when it's not fertilized it the membrane brakes as comes out the natural way"

"But why does it bleed?" she asked looking a little disgusted. I chuckled, "If the egg is not fertilized it's that to bleed and while you bleed you get rid of the fluids that creates and builds up in your uterus during the egg travels"

"Oh… seems kind of sane"

I snickered, "If you say so"

"So that's why you don't bleed during pregnancy, because the egg has been fertilized?" She asked.

"Exactly!"

"Ok, U have another question… Gemma in school asked me why I have I got my boobs first in class and I didn't know. No of the other girls have anything and here am I with A cups? What is up with that?"

"They grow because of the big hormone change, that and I you have my genes. You can relax, it's normal for a thirteen year old to start growing breasts, I was very early in puberty and all the girls hated me for getting all the boy attention only because I had boobs. But it's not like you nor I can help it. It's nothing you can do about it"

"Ok, if you say so, this wasn't as hard as I thought"

"Good" I smiled, "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment, thanks mom" She leaned forward and we hugged. I kissed her hair, "And don't be afraid to ask again, I'm here for you"

"I know, you tell me all the time" she smiled. She ahs such a lovely smile just like her dad!

(D POV)

The talk was something I hated when I was younger. I only had sisters that could share what ever what happening to them but I was alone. I was happy I didn't have to get my period or boobs because that was all my sisters talked about. I shivered thank god I'm not a girl!

I never really thought about the talk with Alexei, I never really thought of it at all what I could say, what I should say and so on.

I wasn't that freaked that time when Nikki was thirteen and asked about her period because I knew Rose would take care of it. Both because she new what it actually was and she wasn't embarrassed talking about it. Because she a girl and a mom.

So Alexei was left in my hands but the talk wasn't really much about dicks and balls like I first thought. It was more relationship stuff.

It was one day when Alexei just had turned fourteen, Nikki was Seventeen now and practically a full-grown woman thanks to her mother genes. I'm not a pervert, just saying…

So I was sitting in my office just putting away a few papers and some licenses for my guns and so as Alexei knocked on my door. His head peaked in, "Dad?"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"Can we, can I ask you something?" He cupped his neck with his hand resting against the doorpost.

"Sure" I shrugged freeing my desk leaning forward as he sat down pulling the desk closer leaning in to. "What's up?"

"Well it's this girl"

Ah… I thought, here it comes, just take it slow don't be embarrassed and tell him the truth. Just like Rose told you to.

"Yeah?"

"And uh… she's kind of hot and we've been hanging out for a while and we kissed yesterday"

"Oh" I raised a brow in surprise, "Do you like her?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged, "Maybe?"

"So what do you want to know?"

"When do you know you like someone and when do you have sex?"

Wow, he was forward! I someone else who is…

"Well the first question is something I really can't tell you but I can say what I felt. When I first met your mom she made me crazy. After dating her a while it was like I couldn't stand her but I still couldn't be with out her. I'm not saying that you should hate/love her in anyway, but that feeling in your gut that tells you that person is special kind of gives it away" I smiled

"What's that feeling like?" He asked frown on his face.

"For me it's like when you see that special someone your guts starts to flutter and you don't really know what to do with your hands. Then your eyes starts to flicker and you swallow a hundred times before something comes out, then when you take the persons hand it all just stops. You relax and it's like you didn't understand why you were scared in the first place"

"So it's like going to the dentist at first and then the good feeling of getting out of there?" He asked. I chuckled, "In some ways yes"

"Ok, so what about the sex part?" He didn't seem very shy now and that kind of helped me to. Right now I'm pretty happy that we're talking just the two of us and we're leaving out the tension.

The sex thing scared me at first but there wasn't like I could ignore it so I just started easy.

"Do you know how it works?" I asked feeling a bit stupid. Alexei gave me a look, "Are you a virgin?" with a DUH? Kind of tone. I tried to hold back a smirk, "Good point" I leaned back in my chair, "Ok, sex is a very big thing. It's intimate and my opinion is that your first time should be with someone you feel comfortable with and that you both feel ready for it"

"So it's all about time?" He asked unsure.

"Kind of, at the time you feel ready and the person you decide to do it with is to you can both work things out but it's very important to protect yourself"

"Yeah I know, they tells us every week and hands out condoms at school like everyday!" Alexei rolled his eyes. "I wish they could hand out candy instead"

I laughed, "Well then I think you're covered, so who's this girl?"

"Just a girl in my class…" he squirmed in his seat, this was kind of fun!

"Oh" I winked, "What's she like?"

"She's cool, I think I like her but I don't know yet…"

"Ok, but don't do anything stupid, I don't want you turning into one of those players" I said firmly.

"Weren't you a player dad? At least that's what mom's says" He had a playful smile on his lips. He had that glint in his eyes the same Rose had when she just said something clever. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Your mom says a lot of things and I guess I was kind f a player but she helped me straight, so be a good guy all the way and you don't have to go through what I did"

"I guess I could do that"

"Good boy" I smiled. I knew that my kids would turn out good they had their mother's looks and my brain so I didn't have to worry.

**Boyfriend**

(Still D POV)

Today was a big day. A day I wasn't a big fan off but for some goddamn reason it had to happen.

Nikki was bringing her new boyfriend home. _Boyfriend. _

I glared at the wall as I thought of the poisoned word that was making me sick. How the hell can she even have a boyfriend? She hasn't told me about it. I don't know anything about him! Nothing. She left me out.

Rose sighed as she was watching me in my silent discussion, "C'mon Dimitri stop moping! It's her first boyfriend, we're suppose to be supportive!" she explained.

"How the hell am I suppose to be supportive? He's touching my daughter, she's way to young for anything!"

"For Christ sake Dimitri" Rose groaned, "She's seventeen! And you know Jonah she's liked him since she was ten. They have been friends since they were eight, that's ten years Dimitri. That's further then both of us, what's your problem?"

"I like Jonah but after he started getting it on with my daughter it's not equally as fun anymore"

Rose hit her forehead with her hand, "Fine, it's ok for you to be a little angry with this but be nice ok? He's coming over in ten minutes and he's staying for dinner"

Dinner huh? Maybe I could-

"And don't you even dare thinking about poisoning his food nor loading your guns because I have a few guns myself and if you even dare to point that thing towards him you know what I'll do"

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, "Fine, I won't poison him…"

"And?" she asked raising both her brows at me. I groaned, "And I won't reload my gun"

"Good boy" she said, "now go finish the food while I set the table" She spanked my ass as I passed her. I growled giving her a look and all I got back was a seductive smile and a wink. Women…

The doorbell rang and the moment of truth was here. Meeting the boyfriend, Nikki's boyfriend. Jonah. _Jonah_!

I had my hands in my pockets as Nikki stood by the door ready to open as Rose came running. "Wait a sec!" she yelled towards Nikki. She froze giving me a questioning look. I shrugged not knowing what she was doing.

"Hands out of your pockets" Rose said in front of me. I raised a brow with a mocking smirk on my lips, "You can't be serious"

"Dead serious, now hands out of your pockets!"

"_Roza_-"

"Don't _Roza_ me, just do it!" She demanded. I rolled my eyes lifting my hands up in the air.

She placed her hands at my chins slowly tracing upwards. I raised a brow towards her as she felt her way over my thighs.

I saw Nikki put her hand over her eyes sighing, "Mom please tell me you're not feeling dad up the second before I'm letting Jonah in?"

After feeling my biceps she pulled away, "All clear, no guns" she smiled, "Now open up!"

Nikki took a deep breath. This was actually no big deal, Jonah hung out here all the time and I actually liked the boy. But as you understand my sight on him changed slightly since he's old enough to touch my daughter. Jonah's face appeared wide grin. I noticed Rose glared at me and I noticed that I was growling in the back of my throat. I stopped as I saw the gaze in Nikki's eyes. They hugged and I could see that familiar glint in her eye. She has had that same glaze for things in her life that she really liked and brought close to her heart. I was torn between being happy for my little girl and stand by or threatening Jonah to his guts and tell him what I will do to him if he hurts her in any kind of way. The part that made me a little more confident was that Jonah already knew my profession and that both Rose and I worked there. Nikki and Alexei knew to of course, we'd told them a few years back when they started questioning out absents from time to time. So we'd told them in a discrete way but I think they got it. And after a while Nikki wanted Jonah to know because she never lied to him, she couldn't.

That part disturbed me because she was onto something that Rose and I already had. Sure I've known Jonah for a long time and I don't think he'll do something Nikki wouldn't want to. Both because I've taught her one or two things and he knows me and wouldn't want to get on the wrong side. So Maybe I'm just overreacting?

"Jonah!" Rose opened her arms for him to step into her embrace, she hugged him "I'm so glad you two found each other" she pulled back to look at him, "Very glad" she grinned. Jonah chuckled, "You're welcome I guess" Rose let go of him and he stepped back I noticed as he laced his fingers with Nikki's. I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyes went up and met mine, "Mr. Belikov" he said politely holding his hand in front of him for me to shake. I noticed Nikki tense slightly I think she was thinking about the guns that I apparently wasn't wearing. Don't worry I have reinforcements. I smiled slightly shaking his hand, "You know better Jonah than to make me feel old, Dimitri" I corrected. His shoulders relaxed and his hold of Nikki relaxed to. My smile grew slightly; I guess I have some impact on the kid. Good.

"Ok good" Rose smiled, "I'll go get Alexei and then we can start eating"

I go to the kitchen stirring around in the pots and checking the steak in the oven. Rose had demanded a nice dinner that would take me at least two hours making. Well what don't you do for the woman you love?

As I wait for the potatoes to finish I feel a set of hands slide along my waist and move down towards my waistband. I smile with out looking down because I would know these hands anywhere!

"Roza what are you doing?" I ask stirring in the vegetables. There was a snicker before I felt her thumb trace the inside of my waistband. I spun around in a quick movement her arms still around my waist as I trapped her in my embrace. "You're asking for trouble Mrs. Belikov"

A sexy smirk painted her lips and she raised a brow, "Yeah? What are you going to do to me Mr. Belikov?" I don't know but us calling each other by our titles Mr. and Mrs. It's such a turn on. It's sounds weird, but damn the way her lips move when she say's Mr. Belikov.

She pulled me out of my thoughts by tracing a finger down my jaw to my mouth before tracing it along my bottom lip. I captured it with my lips and she strangled a moan tilting her head back closing her eyes as I nibbled on her finger. She met my gaze again and both of us smirked. I released her finger leaning down resting my forehead against hers. "You don't know what I would do to you if the house were empty right now" I growled into her ear. She breathed a chuckle as my hand traveled down grabbing her calf hitching it up on my hip "You know you could show me-"

I stopped listening when I heard something that I didn't like very much. A sound that I didn't like at all! A moan.

Ok I loved it when it came from Rose but hearing it from the hall Rose was out of options for making the noise. Nikki.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked still in my arms. I looked down on her meeting her confused look, "What's wrong?" she asked frowning slightly.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Then it came again. A low strangled moan from the hallway and my face scrunched into a fierce looking grim face. I was just about to let her go and get out of there and stop their little make out session but right the second before I felt Rose hand grab my cheek getting my focus straight away. Her eyes narrowed towards me, "Don't you even dare to ruin this for her" She hissed through her teeth. I let go of her leg, "What?" I hissed, "They're making out in the hallway! What do you want me to do?" I whispered angrily.

"It's her first boyfriend, so shut the fuck up and stop being such a hard headed man!"

"She my daughter I'm just protecting her" I snapped.

"You're not protecting her by ruining her life" She snapped back. I let go of her running my hands through my hair groaning silently, "I'm not ruining anything I'm just looking out for her"

Rose put a hand over her eyes, "Dimitri just please don't get into her business let's her take care of this and work things out on her own. You can't protect her from everything"

Her last reason kind of got to me and I took a few moments to calm myself down so I wouldn't do anything stupid. I took a deep breath, "Fine, I won't butt in" I said calmly.

Rose studied me for a few seconds before saying, "Good, now give me a kiss"

I roll my eyes trying to relax leaning down to kiss her when I hear the moaning again. I freeze one millimeter from her lips. Our eyes met and her hands were on each side of my face so I couldn't move. But that didn't stop me from saying anything.

"Nikki Janine Belikov if you don't want me to come out there you better stop whatever you're doing!" I said firmly. Right after Rose hit her forehead with her hand as she thought I'd ruined all of it. I didn't agree.

All the came from the hallway was firstly silence before some stumbling and some hushed whispering. Rose let go of me and out of nowhere she hit me quite hard in the back of my head. "OW! What was that for?" I groaned looking at her. She sighed shaking her head towards me before turning away, "It's ok honey you can go do what ever you want, daddy's just being hard headed" She gave me a death glare on hard headed. I crossed my arms over my chest as I started getting annoyed by her attitude.

Nikki and Jonah appeared on their way towards the stairs and her room, she stopped for a second meeting my gaze, "Sorry dad" she said sheepishly. I didn't say anything at first until Rose elbowed me. "It's ok sweetie" I pressed a smile on my lips, "I'm just overreacting" I sighed. She gave me a sweet Nikki smile before she disappeared with Jonah in her heels. I was about to open my mouth again but Rose put her hand over my mouth. "Don't you even dare to ask her to keep the door open"

"She's just seventeen!" I said into her hand sounding like gibberish but she understood anyway.

"_Almost_ eighteen and remember what we did when I was eighteen?" She asked raising her brows. I narrowed my eyes at her removing her hand from my mouth, "That's not the same thing"

"It's exactly the same" Rose exclaimed, "Stop being such a baby and grow up. She's growing up Dimitri and there's nothing you can do"

"Oh believe there are tons of things I can-"

"Do you want me to call your mother?" Rose asked hands on her hips bitchy look on her face.

"Is that a threat?"

We had a staring contest and soon she gave up, "Could we please stop arguing about this and talk about something else?" her shoulders dropped and I guess this conversation would get us nowhere.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked quietly and I stirred in the vegetables. She took a step forward stopping as her feet were flush with mine, "We could" she caught my attention my stroking my chest with her hands. "We could talk the those things we did when I was eighteen" She bit down her lip as our eyes met. I narrowed my eyes focusing on her lips, "Like what?"

She leaned into me as I leaned against the bench whispering in my ear, "Remember that time in Montana in the woods?" I barely noticed she unbuttoned the top button on my shirt. "The time when I weren't wearing any underwear?" She sucked my earlobe between her teeth as one of her hands stroked my neck and the other one traveling down right about to cup my ass-

"Mom! Stop groping dad" Alexei whined from behind us.

"Alexei" Rose gasped in surprise as she spun around, "Do-do you even know what groping is?"

"It's what you just did"

Rose looked speechless staring at her son. I chuckled, "Touché"

Rose shot me a glare and I pecked her lips, "Go tell the other that dinners ready and Alexei will help me set the table"

For once she did as she was told and went to the stairs. "C'mon handsome" I said to Alexei, "help me set the table"

"Isn't that girl's duty?"

"Do I look like a girl?" I asked raising a brow towards my fourteen-year-old son. He grinned taking the plates from my hands and started placing them on the table. I put some glasses on there and silverware. I grabbed some napkins and lights placing them neatly on the table. Right as we were done Nikki followed by Rose and a laughing Jonah entered. Rose was telling Jonah some story and he seemed interested and laughed at her joke. Alexei sat down on his spot and Nikki came up to me. She kissed my cheek "It smells really good!"

"Thank you" I smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder, "I love you dad!" she murmured for no reason. I sighed before kissing her hair, "Love you to Nikki"

I squeezed her shoulder before I told everyone to sit down before I put the food on the table. Rose sat down next to me – I guess she wanted to be close in case I did something stupid, Alexei sat on the corner of the table and Nikki and Jonah across from us.

The food was now on the table and we started digging in. I took a bite of the steak looking over at Jonah, "So Jonah, when did you decide to start grope-" Rose stepped on my foot before I could finish that sentence so I cleared my throat and said, "I mean dating Nikki?" I smiled towards him but I could feel anger boiling within Rose but I ignored it.

"Uh… after we went to prom last year I kind of started to like her more than a friend"

"Well who wouldn't" Rose smiled taking a bite of her steak, "You to looked so cute last prom"

Nikki blushed looking down at her plate pushing the food around. I guess she kind of regretted having Jonah over by now. Well we can't turn back time now!

The dinner continued better than I thought. We talked about the ordinary stuff and after a while if felt like normal when Jonah use to stay over for dinner. Alexei left to watch TV, which left us four alone. Rose leaned forward, "So Jonah I hope you're not being too touchy with my little girl? We wouldn't want the beast also called my husband to go ballistic on you" She chuckled. Jonah grinned, "No we're very basic" he said casually, "Until we're behind closed doors" I think that went meant to be a joke but I didn't take it that way. Definitely not that way.

Being the good father as I am I'd hidden a gun in the oven mitt I used to put the steak on the table. So I flipped the gun out pointing it towards Jonah, "Come again?"

In a microsecond Rose also had a gun out to but it wasn't pointed towards Jonah. I pointed towards me… Lucky day!

"I knew I should've check the oven mitt!" Rose cursed. "Dimitri put the gun down or I'll promise you that this won't end well!"

"Oh so you can have a gun around the new boyfriend but I can't?" I asked childishly. She rolled her eyes, "Stop PMSing and hand over the gun before I shoot your right foot"

"You've already shot my right foot once" I challenged her. She groaned "Then I'll shoot your left foot then"

"Mom! Dad!" Nikki's voice stopped out little arguing. "Put the guns down right _now_!" She yelled frantic her voice yet firm and noticeable. Both of us relaxed slightly after glaring at one another. I noticed the terrified look on Jonah's face as he had a gun pointed towards him, at least I'd given him a good scare!

Nikki was standing up on the other side of the table hands up towards the both of us, "I can't believe you to" she said staring at us. As if on queue the both of us took our guns down feeling slightly ashamed since we'd gotten her mad and disappointed at us.

"Now put the guns away" she said sitting down again giving Jonah a look saying sorry. I took a deep breath looking over at Rose who met my gaze. For some reason we shared a small smile before I handed Rose my gun.

Out of nowhere Alexei's head popped in, "Can I have dad's gun mom?" Alexei asked a little to cheery after what just happened.

"No!" She said firmly putting on the safety lock and put the guns away. She sat down by the table like nothing had happened and smiling again, "So Jonah do you want some more gravy?"

**Girlfriend**

(R POV)

I'm still pretty impressed Dimitri hasn't pulled a gun towards Jonah one single time during these last four years. He's been very good actually! I was a little worried from time to time when there came some pretty exciting noises from Nikki's room but after a cold shower from no other then myself he calmed down has learned to ignore certain things. That's how I survive.

So now it's time again but this time it's Alexei's turn. I can't believe it's already been four years since Jonah and Nikki got it together. She's already twenty-one and moved into the city to go to collage with her friends. She shares a flat with two friends since she was wise enough not to move in with Jonah too early. I think she must've gotten that wise part from Dimitri and maybe she went a little scared after I once told her about our little breakup after marrying one another. But they're still fine and are coming home for dinner both her and Jonah to meet this special that has caught my little boy head over heels.

Alexei have had quite a history with the ladies, I've tried to keep him in check but right now boys will be boys. But I've made sure to tell him that if he ever hurts a girl badly he _will_ feel my wrath.

About a half a year ago I notice him struggling with something. I couldn't really get what until Dimitri actually explained it to me. He was going in deep for someone special. Fighting, flirting in the right order to get what he wanted. I don't blame him since he's both a Hathaway and Belikov, so for once I hope the girl puts up a fight so he can show her what he's got!

Tonight was the glory day when we were getting to meet her for the first time and Alexei had told us a few times not to over do it and don't scare her away. But I don't think this girl was shy. Dating Alexei you can't be shy… He's pretty open hearted and speaks about pretty much everything – which he proudly had gotten from me!

I think more nervous about what she will think then what we will so I take it as she's quite the catch.

Dimitri and I were getting ready in our bedroom as we waited for our new family addition to enter our house.

I put on a pair of black tight fitting jeans and a see-through red blouse with a black top underneath. I was standing by the vanity Dimitri had bought me a few years ago in anniversary present.

"Are you nervous?" I saw Dimitri's smirking face in the mirror and I huffed, "I see to be more nervous than you do." I straightened up, "And I hope for your own sake that you're not carrying a gun, because I sure as hell have my hide outs to now"

He chuckled, "No guns, no mood swings, I'm calm as a clam"

I frowned, "Really?"

He smiled shrugging his shoulder as he put his hands in his pockets. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why not?"

"Why not what?" He frowned but the smile was still there.

"Why not react the same way you did with Nikki?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "Is Alexei date not as important as Nikki's were?" I asked a bit harsh.

He rolled his eyes, "No it's just… Nikki was my little girl and growing up so fast I've gotten use to it now so I won't embarrass Alexei"

"Is this about girls being weak and you have to be there protecting her but not him I will shoot your ass" I said a bit uptight. He studied me for a second before he came closer putting his hands on my shoulders. I tensed but as they slowly slid down stopping by my elbows in a soft grip I relaxed.

"Roza" Dimitri said in a calm voice, "What's wrong?"

I felt my heart speed up now that he had caught me with my little fear that I'd been hiding so well this past week. "You've been up tight all week!" He said then. I guess I weren't hiding it very well anyway…

"I guess I just kind, kind of nervous." I admitted with out even thinking. After being married to this man for so many years it didn't even pay off trying to lie because he would just get it out of me in the most painful way – kissing my neck, teasing – and then get his way so I've stopped fighting it and given in to the curse that is the truth.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Stop smiling, it's not funny!" I said moving away from him wrapping my arms around myself, "What if she's too good to be true and I barely see my little boy anymore? And what if she's not good enough?" I turned to Dimitri as panic started building up. "What if she can't cook, clean and give him space like she should and he's trapped in his death trap that I can't get him out of!" My voice had gone up one octave as I felt Dimitri's warm calming hands on my shoulders I stopped. He led my over to the bed and ordered me to sit down. Boy I really needed one of his speeches right now!

"Deep breath" he instructed. Inhale. Exhale. I looked into his eyes, "This is going to be fine Roza" He caressed my cheek brushing hair away.

"How do you know?" I asked with a small voice.

"Because I'm a guy, I know these kind of things. That's why I was so nervous about Nikki. Because I only new the guy way to see things and I didn't know how my little girl would or if she eve could handle it. That what's your going through right now, " He said taking my hand "But you're going to do fine and not pull a gun in her face when ever she let's something slip ok?"

I smiled at the last one. "Ok" I nodded. He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips calming me down to the fullest. I moaned into the kiss as I braided my fingers into his hair. We didn't have much time to ourselves these days and we hadn't had much time since the kids grew older and needed out attention in other ways then butt wiping and feeding.

So a kiss was enough to turn me on these days. But of course there was a knock on the door, "Mom? Dad? I know you're in there probably kissing but I'm coming in anyway!" Alexei's head popped in with a hand cross his eyes to hide from what ever was behind out bedroom door. We pulled away both of us smiling towards him.

"It's safe Alexei" Dimitri chuckled, "Just holding hands" Right then Dimitri's fingers laced through mine and I was good. This would be fine!

Alexei looked and relaxed as what Dimitri just said was true. "Ok so" he cleared his throat, "How do I look?" He took a slow spin.

He worse dark gray jeans that hung on his hips loosely and on top of that he worse a dark green and black checkered flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves. He was an exact copy of Dimitri with the tall frame and lean and muscular arms. His hair was long but not as long as his fathers and a bit more layered in lengths. I smiled holding back a few lame tears as I got up fixing his shirt collar and hair "You look so handsome" I bit my lip holding it all back. His smile lit up, "Thanks mom and don't cry" he chuckled pulling me in for a hug, "It's not like I'm running away with her"

I sobbed a chuckle, "Don't even do that! I will hunt you down you know" I threatened. He dried a small tear away, "I know, that's the bad side with having badass agent parents"

He teased. Dimitri stepped closer putting a hand on Alexei's shoulder and one around me, "You couldn't look better!" he smiled, "You look just as good as I did at your age" he winked. I snorted a laugh, "Don't over do it honey"

"What? I was a catch!" he said looking down on me offended. I patted his chest, "You keep telling yourself that!" I teased getting focus back on Alexei, "You look great honey, when is she coming?"

He checked his watch, "Any second now, dinners ready?"

"Yes, just waiting for her and your sister" Dimitri said checking his phone before putting it in his pocket.

We headed downstairs and I helped Dimitri with the final touches. I had set the table in the living room since we had more room there. The fire was burning in the fireplace by the couches and I put on some Michael Buble to set a soft mood in the background. I headed back into the kitchen were my six foot seven gorgeous piece of husband stood by the stove dressed in all black. I smiled tapping his back so he would turn around. He met my gaze and a warm smile hit his lips, "Well if it isn't my beautiful wife"

I blushed slightly but get the smile, "I'm pretty damn beautiful aren't I?" I teased snaking my arms around his massive form. He chuckled, "You said the words not me" his lips met mine and I strangled a moan. Dimitri hands landed on my hips and leaned into him.

Then there was some snickering and we broke apart, "And they're making out in the kitchen" Alexei's smiling face leaned against the door frame and next to him was no other then his older sister and her boyfriend.

"I still can't believe after over what twenty years together they're still so in love" Nikki teased smiling towards us. Both Dimitri and I chuckled and I rested my head on his chest, "It's hard not to love your father!" I admitted burying my face in his shirt. Dimitri kissed my hair, "Like your mother said, it's hard not to love me"

I pulled away rolling my eyes. Before we could start bickering at one another the doorbell rang and the room froze.

"She's here!" I squealed bursting out from nowhere. All eyes on me, brows raised and I blushed slightly, "I'm a little over excited…"

Alexei hit his forehead with his palm before disappeared towards the door. Nikki giggled, "C'mon let's see the new addition to the family"

We were all in her heels as we gathered by the door but before we could get a glint of her Alexei had snuck out closing the door. I guess he needed to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. Or more like if she wanted to skip this and go somewhere else.

A few minutes went by and when the others started small talking my patient was long gone so I tiptoed over to the door and silently opened it peeking to see what was going on.

The sight was so cute as it could and as a mother I just wanted to run and grab the camera and take five million pictures of them.

Alexei had his back towards me as he had his arms around his girl who I couldn't see very well but they were in each other's arms speaking silently.

"It can't be that bad" her voice said and I swear I could make out a smile in there.

"I think it can and that we should run away, though I can bet money my mother would find us…" he sighed. I could see her fingers playing with his hair in the back of his neck.

"I just want you to myself" I heard him whisper and I just could keep quiet any longer.

"AW!" I busted out letting go of the the door so it went wide open breaking the cute moment and Alexei looked over his shoulder, "MOM!" he whined when he saw me.

I smiled towards him apologetically trying to back off discretely, but of course I had to stumble on the doorstep. But of course my wonderful man caught me before I even realized I was headed down the floor. Alexei reacted to but noticed Dimitri and stayed over with his girlfriend. Alexei sighed shaking his head towards me holding back a smile, "Nice entrance mom"

"Thank you" I said stupidly.

"Well you know your mother" Dimitri said straightening me up keeping one arm around my waist to secure me. "Famous for butting into other peoples business" I elbowed him as I kept the smile on my face. Now I had my time to take a good look at her. She was tall, taller than me – I'm not very tall though… but she was fairly tall next to Alexei. She had a very nice looking figure with a little bit of everything on all the right places. She worse a long gray tricot dress with no sleeves and a long black vest on top, also sleeveless. A very pretty necklace hung around her neck ending on the middle on her stomach.

When my eyes reached her face I felt so at ease. Her smile was so warm and lovely. She had dark blue eyes framed with black lashes. Her hair were in a very dark brow pretty much black color, it was long with a smaller size curls all over her hair. It wasn't crazy hair, more like soft angel hair. Our eyes met and I smiled towards her, when her smile grew as she saw me I new she was good enough. The question was now if Alexei could keep up with her. I guess only time will tell.

"Mrs. Belikov I'm Winona!" She said with a faint accent. British?

She held out a hand put I just moved past it pulling her in for a hug which she returned "It's Rose" I said with this phony smile on my face. "Mrs. Belikov is to formal"

I could see that she relaxed a bit when I said that, poor girl must've been nervous anyway.

Right then I noticed Alexei beside her taking back focus, "Since you've already met my mom" he gave me a look and I stepped back so she wouldn't get too frightened. "This is my dad Dimitri"

Dimitri smiled stepping forward giving her a light hug to. "Wow" she said when she pulled back. Dimitri gave her a questioning yet amused look and she put a hand over her mouth, "Sorry, I've just always wondered where Alexei got his wicked hair from, I just got answer" She blushed slightly. Dimitri chuckled, "I take that as a compliment"

She just smiled that awesome smile of hers.

"My sister Nikki and her boyfriend Jonah"

Nikki stepped forward giving Winona a hug to, "Excuse mom, she's a bit forward" she chuckled and I rolled my eyes as Dimitri pulled me closer.

"Don't worry, I'm use to Alexei so that was nothing" she teased. Nikki and I laughed, "The girl has attitude" I snickered, "I like you already"

Jonah said hi shaking her hand politely. Dimitri stepped into the kitchen to make the final touches and Nikki followed to help. Winona stepped up to me as I was about to turn around, "I just have to say that I love your hair!" She said. I was a bit stunned, I chuckled, "You're the one to talk your curls are just amazing!" I said brushing them away. She snickered, "Thank you, they're more of a curse then a blessing" she grimaced slightly touching her hair. "Well I like it and I think you should to" I said leading her into the living room sitting down in the couch. She chuckled, "Alexei tells me the same thing"

"And she doesn't listen to me" Alexei filled in, "She's just like you mom"

We sat down in the couch, "Hey! I always listen to you"

"Sure about that?" He raised a brow while smirking towards me. I rolled my eyes before turning towards Winona again, "Sorry, I thought I'd raised him better" I teased.

"Well what can you do?" Winona laughed and I laughed with her.

Dimitri entered the room with Nikki and Jonah carrying trays with glasses of drinks before dinner. After everyone got one and Dimitri sat safely next to me I had to ask something, "Sorry but I have to ask, how did you two meet?"

Winona smiled looking over at my boy and chuckled at him. "That's a very complicated question" she snickered.

"How?" I asked.

"Well we met half a year ago for the first time but we didn't get together until a few weeks back"

"A few weeks?" My eyes went wide before I reached behind Winona to hit Alexei in the back of his head.

"Ma! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"For keeping it a secret" I said giving him a look and he just ignored it.

"So tell us the whole story then" said Dimitri from beside me, "Nikki's story wasn't much to talk about but this one might" he teased giving Nikki a funny look. She playfully hit his arm before returning the focus. "C'mon we really want to know" She smiled towards Winona. "It must be an interesting story if you're with _my_ brother"

"Hey!" Alexei said shooting his sister a glare but it all stopped as Winona leaned into him slightly and he instantly put an arm around her. "Ok so do I start?"

"You start and I'll fill in the details" She smiled towards him.

"Ok, the first time in the hall I saw her I knew she wasn't from around here. She had this new look and I was very game to meet her. So I turned on my Belikov charm and went to her to say hi" He paused and looked over at Winona and they both smiled at what was coming, "And even before I could say anything she turned around eyeing me head to toe saying: _I know what you're going to say and no it didn't hurt when I fell from heaven because I'm from Manchester, England. I also don't want your number because you obviously have your phone packed so if you just go back to were you came from I would be very pleased. Thank you!_ Then she just smiled and returned to her locker. I had been stunned and I just couldn't let her be!" He admitted.

"I agree," Winona chuckled, "Where ever I went he was always there and I just couldn't get him away from me. So one night I think it was about two months ago at a party at some friends he was there _again_. So I took matter in my own hands and walked up to him asking what he wanted with me" She had all of us caught up in the story and I almost wanted some popcorn while listening.

"So when she came up to me I kind of panicked" Alexei filled in, "So when she asked what I wanted with I kind of blew it"

"What? What did he say?" I asked sitting up slightly. Winona smirked towards Alexei, "He told me _Well that depends how far you want to go_!" I hit my head with my hand towards his big miss and I can't believe that after so many years Dimitri and I still didn't get manners into his tiny head.

"So I slapped him because I didn't take his comment very well…"

"So that's why you came home with that red mark on your cheek?" Nikki chuckled.

"Not exactly…" Alexei said looking a bit uncomfortable. Winona had this satisfied grin on her lips "No he got that one when I slapped him the second time"

"You got slapped twice?" Jonah asked now with a frown on his face and Alexei looked a bit embarrassed. Winona grabbed his, "Only because he was talking before thinking, so after a few embarrassing moments he finally got the words out that he wanted to hang out sometime I agreed to it and here we are"

The room was silent until Dimitri cleared his throat, "So Alexei" he had this playful smirk on his face "Do you often get beaten by chicks?"

"Shut up dad!" He tried to look mad but his smile betrayed him.

The happiness within me knowing that my little boy was safe in another woman's hands gave me peace from that day and on. Both my kid had taken a big step and I couldn't be prouder. We might not be a normal family. Our kids has parents with guns in the kitchen and threaten their boyfriends with them, but what would we be with out that? A pretty damn boring family I would say.

**Catch up**

(Still R POV)

I sighed falling down onto my bed. I was dead on my feet after a pair of new heels I was trying to get use to. They're just a bit taller then my usual but it's still such a difference between them. So my feet are close to falling off and I didn't get a Welcome home kiss when I got home because Dimitri was in the shower. I sighed again.

My kids are all moved out and I just turned thirty-nine! Dimitri's four years ahead of me and It wouldn't surprise me if I got grandkids by forty five… Gosh I'm so old! Grandmother Rose. I sound like a eighty year old hag living alone…

I groaned just thinking about it and turned around burying my face in the duvet. I listened to the water pouring next door in our bathroom and heard him humming on a melody I didn't recognize. He seemed to be in a awfully good mood for working from home. He's usual restless or quiet because he's thinking a little too much. The shower turned off and the humming increased as he stepped out of the shower cabin. There was a moment of silence before he started moving probably brushing his hair, drying it and shaving.

I heard him making his way into our bedroom and stop probably noticing me face down on the bed. There was some shuffling and suddenly I was flipped around with my fresh husband hovering over me bright smile. "Hello Beautiful" I was about to return the answer and start whining how dead I was but his lips caught me off guard.

His lips had an even pressure on mine, and the warmth coming from him made me dizzy.

I opened my mouth with out him even asking for it and his tongue was doing magic and I barely knew my own name anymore. I lifted my hands from my sides as my fingertips traced his features. He hadn't shaved but the slightly stubble on his cheeks sent me to the moon since I loved him a little ruff around the edges. He pulled away slightly and before I could get out of the haze his lips were on me again for a softer more lingering kiss. I moaned as he pulled away. Now that's what I call a Welcome home kiss!

"You seemed to be in a good mood. What's up?" I raised my brows while looking at him.

"I realized something today" He smiled childishly. I frowned while snorting a laugh, "Yeah? And what was that?"

"I'm not even forty-five and my kids are all moved out and I can have spontaneous crazy sex with you whenever I want again!"

I was taken back. All through our years together with me pregnant and all I've had all these phases that could drive Dimitri mad yet he still stayed and lived through it.

"That was new" I chuckled, "Is this some sort of new phase?"

He chuckled, "I don't know but I suddenly feel so free. Not that I don't love our kids but it feels like I barely know you anymore yet I still know you inside out!" He was in a high and I couldn't help to laugh. I've heard men can go through phase's when the kids are all gone but if this was the case I hope it'll never go away!

"You know" he started and I gasped as I felt his warm hands on my naked thigh pulling up the fabric of my skirt. He smirked since he knew his impact on me, "I've missed you"

My breathing turned up a notch as he started nibbling on my skin down my neck along my chest and down towards my boobs. "I've missed you so much" he mumbled against my skin. He started unbuttoning buttons freeing my chest from the cotton prison. He pulled away grinning, "And boy have I missed you girls"

I chuckled "We're all very happy to see you to" I winked. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss and when I felt his hands by the edge of my skirt I stopped him pushing him away slightly, "What?" he asked pouting slightly.

"Let me undress for you" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Let me slowly remove all my clothes until I'm" I traced a finger along his chest, "Butt naked." I murmured sexily. He growled silently in the back of his throat as he bit his lower lip. He nodded capturing my lips before I could move. I rolled us around so I was on top kissing him fiercely before moving down towards his already naked chest. I peaked down and I noticed he was already rock hard and glorified in his all nakedness. "See anything you like?" I could head the smirk in his voice. I bit my bottom lip meeting his gaze, "Maybe I should hurry since I'm so overdressed" I slid my hands down his stomach as I slid off the bed. Right before I stepped back I let my hand lightly touch his rock hard cock making his hiss. I smirked as I backed away from him so he could get a full view on me. My shirt was halfway unbuttoned in a teasing kind of way. Dimitri had crawled further up in the bed lying there in his nakedness and I just couldn't wait to get my clothes off though right now I had to make a show for my man. I love this feeling with his eyes all on me.

Firstly I took off my jacket throwing it away. I was close to my vanity so I pressed the play button and some slow music sailed through the air. Setting the mood.

My hair was still up in a bun with some loose strands framing my face. I slowly started moving my hips to the music my hands just above my head. I let my hands trace down my upper body stopping by the edge of my skirt. The zipper on the side slid down showing my skin and panty line. The skirt was gone and it was only my shirt, panties and bra left. I unbuttoned one button slowly, making him suffer to see more skin. When the shirt was open and I moved it aside showing off my black see through panties and white lacy bra. I peeked over on Dimitri seeing he was hugging a pillow biting his finger. I smiled, he was bursting any second now.

She shirt fell off my shoulders and then down my arms. I held up the shirt in my hand waved it in the air above my head. The shirt was lost in the past I had a new surprise for him. My hands traced along my breasts towards the center. I found the clasp and unbuttoned it. I smirked as I heard Dimitri groan biting in the pillow.

Now was the perfect time so I removed a few pins and my hair fell freely down my shoulders. I leaned forward all hair falling forward and then whipped my head back, my hair falling back in a perfect sexy hairdo. While doing this I traced my hands up my sides up grabbing my breasts in my hands. After giving them a squeeze I moved up running my fingers through my hair. I grinned closing my eyes as I heard Dimitri stir in bed. But to my surprise I was suddenly swept off my feet, pressed against Dimitri's hot bod and him growling in my ear. He threw me on the bed and I moaned as I got all the hair out my face seeing his big muscular form in front of me. He came in bed shortly after grabbing me by the hips, "Come here" his voice hoarse as his delicious lips started harassing mine as his hands roamed and played with my body. Feeling him like this felt like the first time. It always did. For some reason it always felt exciting to be with Dimitri, after twenty goddamn years and I still tingle and get butterflies when we have date night about once a month. But now when the kids are gone we've got some major catching up to do.

We skip the foreplay as he places himself at my entrance tilts his head up meeting my gaze. His eyes hold mine as he roughly thrusts into me and I scream out in pleasure. He grins out of smugness since he knows he made me scream in pleasure. With one and gripping my hip and the other lifting my leg up over his shoulder he starts moving in and out of me.

"Oh Baaaaby!" I moan. "Oh I've missed you sooo much"

He doesn't stops but steps up the pace knowing what I like. I moan and squirm and I can't lay still since he's so good to me, oh he's so good I can't even think straight. His head falls back and he let's out a growl as both of us are getting closer to our climax.

"Faster" I gasp. "Oh Baby faster"

He quickens the pace.

"And faster!" I moan.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Faaaaaster" I scream as I reach the edge of myself control and make both myself and him come together.

It's hard not to love my husband!

!

I lay on his chest. I lay there like I've lain here thousand mornings before. I don't know how many mornings we've had together but I know that every morning I wake up like this I know that I'm home. I'm with the man that I love and I don't request anything more in life. My kids are safe and I have what I need to breathe and live, what more is there to ask for?

I feel his finger run through my hair and I tighten my grip around him burying my nose in his chest taking in his amazing and familiar scent. I kiss the naked spot my lips can find. Of course he's butt naked but I kiss what's closest. He snorts a chuckled moving his arm around my shoulder and lands one hand on the curve of my hip.

"I am the luckiest man on earth" his voice his filled with sleep yet I know he's awake.

I crawl up a bit, laying my head on his place right next to his head. "Why is that?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I know the reasons but I love hearing his loving words. Watching his lips move as he tells me he loves me while he makes me tingle deep inside my core.

He moves his head facing me, "Because I have you," he says easily, "Our kids turned out good and they've found the person that can be to them what you are to me. I can't wish for anything more than that!" He says while meeting my eyes. His eyes are soft and love shines through reflecting on my face. I shift to lie on my high end lifting my hand to trace a few fingers along his features.

"I feel the same way" I murmur, "There's nothing else in this world that could make me complete because I already am"

He smiles as he closes his eyes feeling my fingers trace his skin.

"And now that we're alone we can catch up on so many lost moments off hot sex where ever we want" I try to hold back a grin as I say that. His lips turn into a big grin and his eyes opens, "I like the sound of that"

I chuckle, "Of course you do" I brush some hair away from his face, "Remember our naked Sundays?"

"Do you think I can forget you naked in the kitchen on the couch or walking down the stairs and I don't even have to ask you to undress? I love naked Sundays" he smiles pulling me closer burying his face in my chest.

I snicker, "Do you remember that time when we had sex in that pool in Montana? When all the people were still in it but we just couldn't keep it in our pants?"

"Yeah" he chuckles pulling me up on his chest again so I lay on top of him. "That was one hell of a good time. I mean that lady was glared at us all the time, do you think she was watching us do it?"

"I bet she was" I laugh, "Maybe she was jealous that I got something she didn't"

"And what was that?" He wiggles his eyebrows. He _loves_ when I talk dirty with him. I put my lips to his ear, "You know that big long thick dick of yours"

He groans, "Tell me more"

"I just looove when you plunge that big dick of yours deep into my wet core. When you do me fast and uh" I moan, "I just get wet thinking about it"

"_Roza_" he growls as I start grinding against him. He keeps groaning my name rolling the R's sexily on his tongue.

"Take. Me" I moan into his ear.

"Love to" he says and like that we're onto it again! Long story short the first three months alone after Alexei and Nikki had moved there was a lot of naked when the door was locked and the curtains drawn. I barely remember wearing clothes when I wasn't at work. I love my life!

**Marriage**

I'm in Dimitri's arms in the couch and we're snickering as we make out like teens with out parents around when there's a knock on the door. We stop, glad that we hadn't gone further so we'd had to stop then. I peck Dimitri's lips before I get up heading towards the door. On our doorstep stands my little boy with a familiar grin on his lips, looking just like his dad did when he was twenty-four.

Time has flown by and Nikki is already twenty-seven and a newly wed and my little boy is already Twenty-four and still on with Winona since six years back.

"Honey!" I smile opening my arms to him and he lifts me up in a bear hug. He's as tall as Dimitri and I feel like a dwarf standing between them these days.

"Mom" he let me down on the floor, "Boy am I glad you're wearing more than underwear and dad's shirt this time" he teases. Last time he just barged in while Dimitri and I were in the kitchen. Dimitri wasn't wearing more then his boxer briefs and I underwear and his unbuttoned shirt.

I blush slightly, "At least you knocked this time"

"I'll always do that from now on" he chuckles, "Is dad in? I need to speak to you two"

"Oh" I say surprised, "Yeah, living room" I say walking there. He kicks his shoes off and follows. I plop down next to Dimitri in the couch as Alexei enters.

"Alexei" he grins, "The boy has learned to knock" he jokes and Alexei laughs as he bends down to hug him, "Yeah wouldn't want to see something that'll scar me for life" he chuckles. He sits down in one of the chair across from us and sighs.

"So what's up?" I ask putting my legs in Dimitri's lap his hands resting on my thigh and calf. He sits up straighter and clears his throat, "I-I kind of have something to tell you guys"

Dimitri and I exchange a glace, it seems important. "Is it something serious?" Dimitri asks seriously.

"Yes"

"Big?" I ask feeling a lump in my stomach.

"Pretty big yes" He admits. I swallow, "Does it have anything to do with you and Winona?"

He nods serious face. Shit! What if they've broken up? Then maybe he would be sadder… Gosh what can this be about?

Suddenly the door opens again and someone enters. "Alexei?" Winona's voice carries through the room. I frown, ok?

"In the living room Nona" He calls for her. There's some shuffling before she enters, Gray jeans and a white loose fit camisole. She looks pretty.

She smiles when she see our faces and walks up to Alexei giving him a quick kiss, "Have you…?" He whispers but we hear her. Years of training, our kids can't keep anything from us. He shakes his head. She sits down on the armrest on his chair facing us smiling. What was this about?

"Mom. Dad" Alexei says. "Winona and I are uh…" He pause, god he's KILLING ME!

"We're getting married" He burst out. Before they even can realize it we are up on our feet hugging each kid. Dimitri with his arms tightly around Alexei and I around Winona.

We all start laughing and I pull away, "Oh my god" I start to tear up, "My little boy is getting married" I brush some hair out of Winona's face, "And he's not drunk and you're not ugly" I sob chuckle.

"Roza" Dimitri chuckles, "Don't scare her"

"He's not a drunk yet" Winona jokes and I laugh. I pull her in for another hug, "Oh, I'm so happy you're getting into our family"

She hugs me back, "Thank you for letting me marry your son" tears prick her eyes and she chuckles as we pull back to look at one another. We laugh, "Well he's more lucky to have you"

"Ma!" he whines from beside us.

"Sorry" I say keeping one arm around Winona. Dimitri chuckles, "Don't worry, I think Winona would've run the first time she met us if she wanted. She's stuck now" He winked with a teasing tone in his voice. Winona laughs, "Yeah my chance is gone" I let her go so she can get into Alexei's arms, "And I wouldn't have it any other way" They kiss and I can't help not to Aw! Them.

"Let me see the ring!" I said when I remember and Winona holds out her left hand snickering as Dimitri and I admire the ring.

"That's amazing"

"Did you really pay for this?" Dimitri asks, "I mean the diamond is huge!"

Alexei chuckles, "I'll admit the old man helped out a little"

I raise my brows, "You mean you borrowed cash from Abe? Honey he'll bug you about that for life!"

"No" he snickers, "He and grandma gave me their rings" he's looking down on Winona, "I wanted to give her something special. And since Nikki got Grandma Olena's ring I thought I could give Winona Janine's"

My heart jumps a beat, "You're going to be such a great husband sweetie" I say tears coming again.

Both Alexei and Dimitri laughs, "Here come's the water works again"

"Stop" I chuckle, "I'm just happy for you"

"So am I" Dimitri says laying an arm around me, "Happy and proud"

"Thanks dad, mom"

"We love you" I say, "Both of you"

"Aw" Winona's in tears to now, "GROUP HUG!" she yells. We laugh and get into a group hug. I guess the Belikov Family is growing, and it's growing fast!

!

**One month earlier…**

(D POV)

I can't believe the day has come. The day that my sweet darling is getting Married. My little Nikki Belikov is getting married to Jonah Badica. Soon she'll be Nikki Badica.

I've called her Ms. Belikov during the last two weeks because this is the last time I can do it. This is in one way a little sad but I know that Jonah makes her happy. Happy daughter means Happy dad! The way it's supposed to be.

"You can come in now" Rose opens the door to the room where Nikki is getting ready for the wedding. Lissa and Mia had been called in for hair and make up while Meredith and Oksana had helped out on the dress front. Rose was in charge of the whole thing from flowers to food. I'd just seen the reception hall and it looks amazing! The flowers, decorations even the chairs. Wow.

I was dressed in a classic black three-piece suit with a deep blue vest underneath. As my eyes landed on Nikki it almost brought tears to my eyes. She was breath taking.

Her dress was simple yet elegant. It was a winter wedding so the dress had small glittering snowflakes on it. The top was a sweet heart neckline with a see through fabric on the sleeves and up to her neck. The back was low and snowflakes decorated the back. Her hair was up with a few strands falling down. She was my perfect snow angel. I felt tears prick my eyes but I was determinate not to cry. Nikki spun around hearing me enter and her face broke into a smile.

"Dad" she gasped. She met my eyes and I could see tears forming in her eyes to.

"Nikki" I choked holding my arms out and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She sobbed and I tried to blink away the tears.

"I thought you weren't suppose to cry" She chuckled trying not to ruin her make up. I chuckle, "Even I fail sometimes"

She pulls back looking up at my face, she chuckles "I love you"

I caress her cheek, "I love you to"

"Stop being so cute you're making all of us tear up" Rose whines beside us and we pull apart so she can enter the hug to.

"Nikki you look amazing"

"Thank you dad" she smile blushes slightly, "You've cleaned up pretty good to" She jokes. We laugh.

"Are you ready?" I ask as I look at the watch noticing what time it is. She takes a deep breath and then she nods. "I'm ready"

"Do you Jonah Emanuel Badica take Nikki Janine Belikov as your lawfully wedded wife to and to cherish until death do you part?" the priest says.

"I do!" He says loud and clear. I smile he truly loves my daughter.

"And do you Nikki Janine Belikov take Jonah Emanuel Badica as your lawfully wedded husband to and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do!" She says. I can see her glassy eyes from here and I know it's happy tears.

Rose and I share a look when she says I do. Both of us remembering when we said ours.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You man now kiss the bride"

As Jonah leans in to kiss his newly wedded wife I lean in kissing my own wife. She smiles and I can't help to smile into the kiss. I'm so happy she's found somebody to love. Just like I have.

(R and D POV)

The two most precious thing in our life's are now off on their own feet. And here we stand on our own again. But we have each other. Our eyes meet. We always will.


End file.
